


Fate/Rosa Immortal （命运/永世瑰华）

by Geeblood



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, M/M, Multi, References to Other Fate Characters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 发生于中国·湘流省·星沙市，不为普通人世界所知晓的隐秘故事。在这故事中，御主与从者，拥有特别身份的二人，经历了一场可谓一波三折的奇妙历险。这是一个讲述「童真战胜欲望」，而生命处处都可见平凡美好的故事。这是一个感叹「恋爱战胜一切」，引发奇迹的故事。关于玫瑰的故事。——当玫瑰永存，美丽的灵魂也将永驻的故事。





	1. 一日昼·一日夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoursBeloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursBeloved/gifts).

> 架空向中篇，CP为双北（撒何），TYPE-MOON（型月社）《Fate》系列作品背景设定crossover。该系列作有着极为庞大复杂的独立世界观，虽然文中会对涉及的《Fate》系列故事背景、特有概念等进行介绍，但未接触过该系列任何一款作品仍然可能会对阅读造成少量障碍
> 
> 阅读本文也将不可避免地造成《Fate》系列部分隐藏世界观，及部分作品的后期重要情节剧透。为避免剧透本文内容，在此不对文章中涉及的《Fate》系列具体作品进行预警。请预备自行接触《Fate》系列游戏、番剧、小说等作，或未完成《Fate》系列某作的游玩、观看、阅读进度的读者谨慎阅读
> 
> 本文总长度为7万5千字。由于文章剧情连贯性较强，一次性阅读全文将会获得更好的阅读体验
> 
> 由于题材选择及作者的喜好，本文写作风格会不时地转入日式轻小说风（某试阅感言：“有点中二”），请注意避雷
> 
> 由于题材选择及情节的必要性，本文个别场景描写将会出现轻度的血龘腥表现，可能引起阅读不适
> 
> 原创角色有。为辅助说明情节发展，本文对于部分配角、原创角色有大篇幅的描写，请注意避雷
> 
> 内含真人rps，请注意小说形象与真人无关。本作出现的人物、故事剧情均与现实无关
> 
> 特别鸣谢亲友莎莎太太对于本作英文部分的检查纠错，以及感谢十七、荼子两位亲友在本文写作中为我提供的支持和帮助

冬日。

星沙市的天气并没有冷到会下雪，只有掺杂寒风的雨水使干燥的空气变得湿意朦朦。零上五六摄氏度的气温逼得在外行走的过路人颤颤呼着白气，畏缩在包裹全身的冬装里。无论是头顶阴恹恹的天空，还是眼前色调暗沉的道路，都漂浮着一层淡薄晦暗的灰，似乎是有什么刻意阻挡了远方太阳对于暖意的施舍。

行人影踪寥寥的街偶尔传来飞奔汽车的引擎声。身穿黑色羽绒服的男子站在大楼正面的墨绿色玻璃墙边，修身的长款衬托出他身形的瘦削。羽绒外套的兜帽越过头顶，帽子外沿的一圈蓬松毛饰从侧边把他的脸遮挡严实。右手伸入帽兜贴着耳朵，唇形以较小的弧度快速变化，他正与电话中的声音悄言交流。

「两年后的『那个』的准备，我已经开始做了。……嗯。好。……知道了，我会努力的。」

在长约十分钟的通话时间内，他始终不停地在无人的区域踱步。挂断手机，他看了看屏幕上的时间。离必须回到工作岗位上的整点还有十五分钟，足够他平复自己的心绪，冷静、沉着地走回同僚的视野里。

刚才的电话来自于他的母亲。对话的内容却并非天冷了要他加衣，或者有空的时候回家看看。他知道自己的家庭并非寻常人家，那样普通的亲族寒暄是不存在的。既不渴望父母的关怀，也不期盼感受家庭的温暖，因此他对母亲下达命令时不容置喙的冷淡语调并未感到失望沮丧。

何炅，四十四岁，湘流省星沙市本地人。家庭是极有学术地位的书香门第，父母在著名院校授课。何炅自幼开始就展现出不凡的学习天赋，一路就读名校，毕业后进入了地方电视台工作。在外人看来，何炅至今为止的人生都进展得十分顺利，今后也会继续在职场上大放异彩。

——表面如此。事实上，无论是在大学讲堂悉心教导学生的父母，还是其乐融融的和睦家庭，都是纯粹掩人耳目的伪装。真正的何家是一个与世隔绝、亲缘关系淡漠的小型魔术家族：上至耄耋之岁的老翁，下至呱呱坠地的幼子，都是天生便带有超常数量的魔术回路，能将散落在周围环境中的魔力吸收作为己用的魔术师。

何炅的魔术回路数量不算贫乏，但魔力资质仍旧不如同辈的几位兄长出色。他对家族传承的魔术体系没有太多兴趣，转而自学了西方的元素基础魔术，误打误撞找到了自己的天赋所在。他擅长心灵魔术，在长时间钻研这类魔术的过程中，言论阐释和情境分析作为附属软实力也得到了加强，使得他在不知不觉中变得更容易获得谈话对象的认可。他决定使用这个意外得来的优点去获得表世界的职业，成为了一名电视台节目主持人，一位使用语言表达艺术的艺术工作者。

可是，传统的魔术家族非常厌恶时常在普通人面前抛头露面的子孙。他们认为这正是魔术世界在现代社会逐渐衰落的根本原因——魔术世家的继承者们对构成家族历史根基的「隐秘」、「神秘」这一概念，没有根本意义上的尊敬。

「翻弄口舌，赚取愚人的喝彩」，对何炅的表职业做出如此评价的家族自此对他彻底冷淡下来。

一年前，何氏家族内的长老众通过魔术世界的集会，知晓下一次在中国举办的亚种圣杯战争将于三年之后在魔都进行，参与其中并取得胜利，意味着家族在魔术界的地位将得到数十年以来从未有过的大幅提升。此后这一年中家族内部始终在争议讨论，究竟谁足以强大到作为全族代表参与圣杯战争。但何炅知道，候选人名单中一定不会有自己的名字。

就在刚才母亲打来电话，他的堂兄被选为了魔都亚种圣杯战争的御主候补。这个结果毫不出乎他的意料，让他没有想到的是，家族对他进一步的压榨和牵制才刚刚开始。主持人的工作塞满他的日程安排，圣杯战争的事他从前只是当作和自己无关的家族轶闻来听而已。可御主候补已经被选出的现在，家主们要求无论亲疏年龄，所有人都必须为将来的战争筹备魔术素材，定时上交清单上的道具。

「虚影光尘」「恶骸凶骨」「咒灵毒针」……那几样东西，他平时自己都舍不得用，圣杯战争这个理由却可足够他们名正言顺地要求他每月几十份的上交。

算了，别太计较。他对自己叹气。

对于一个始终徘徊在家族边缘的人来说，这样的交易正好能用来换取与家族中心远远地保持距离的自由。他结束沉思与徘徊，朝广播电视台的大楼走去。风斜吹小雨，雨丝沾湿了他垂在耳侧的发尖，也濡湿了双眼的睫毛。

他想将眼睫上的雨水刮去，伸手一瞬便撞到了过路的一位年轻女孩。她险些滑倒，双臂抱着的书本也脱手滑落。何炅连忙扶住她的肩膀，另一只手险险抓住书的书脊，在它惨遭湿润的地面毁坏之前拯救了它的命运。

「对不起，是我没有注意到你。没事吧？」

女孩白皙的双颊立刻变得红扑扑的，她盯着自己的脚尖软软地轻声道谢，说完就快步走开了。

这女孩儿，还挺可爱。何炅这么想着，穿过大楼的自动门走入大厅。前台接待处的职员挪动眼神离开面前的屏幕，见他摘下帽子露出脸来，像见着崇拜的名人般兴奋道：「何老师好！」

「小许中午好。」他回以温和的笑容，走进电梯间。打开的电梯厢中走出两个西装革履、刚刚结束早晨录制工作的年轻人，脚步疲累拖沓，满脸倦容。走在后面的那位在完全与何炅擦身而过前留神瞥见了他，而后者正脱下外套，低头拍打着羽绒服上的水珠。

两人这才反应过来，自己差点没认出电视台的大前辈，倍感慌乱：「何、何老师，您吃过午饭啦？」

见两位实习生模样的青年吓得大气不敢出，他忍不住在心里轻轻笑了一声。我有那么可怕吗？他想，声色如春风和煦：「嗯，回去准备下午的录制，今天要出外景。你们好好吃饭，外边冷，裹紧点儿。」平易近人的语调使面前二人缓和了紧张的情绪，向外而行的脚步也变得轻松起来。

何炅在这里任职近二十年，为人低调，在业界中的口碑极好。他总能通过不露声色的观察，在第一次接触性格迥异的嘉宾群体时就找到调和他们的办法。出类拔萃的职业素养和应变能力使他加入电视台后不久，就在节目中成就了一桩桩的美谈。

作为经验丰富的专业主持人，他除了长期主持着湘流省主流频道里十年如一日固定播放的合家欢节目之外，还时常被安排参加各种新上映的综艺节目，带动节目人气。今天下午的栏目录制也正是如此，开机不久的剧组在落雨的郊外连续拍摄了三四个小时，在场人员无不满脸雨水，精疲力竭。

「咔！收工！」导演拿着高音喇叭大剌剌地宣告。

「大家辛苦啦……」

终于解散的录制现场人声鼎沸，演员嘉宾在助理们的帮助下整理着衣物，场务道具组、摄影组忙前忙后地收拾设备器材。何炅也跟着松了一口气，他一直裸龘露在外的双手给寒风冻到几近没有知觉。一面和工作人员告别，一面搓几下手聊胜于无地使双手稍加暖和，他戴好手套坐进了车内，朝回家的方向直去。

回到居所的时候天色刚刚黑透。何炅把钥匙插进大门的门锁，拧动钥匙，把门推开一道细缝。这时，他敏锐地察觉到了房内的一丝异样。

家中一片漆黑，只有门外过道里的白炽灯把光线投射进门缝，在玄关处的地砖上拉出一个亮白色的斜影。鞋架附近整理得干净，因为他极其喜欢整洁、舒适的生活环境。但这不代表他每天都能在赶着出门时，来得及把拖鞋好好地尖头朝里，紧贴着瓷砖的边线并排摆放在地上。

有人来过，摆好了这双拖鞋。

他的脑中迅速整理出两种可能性——小偷入室盗窃，或者一位朋友见他未锁房门，直接推门而入。但不管哪种，都很难让他说服自己会有人去做摆好拖鞋这类过于细节的事。他打开客厅的顶部吊灯，环视客厅四周，没有发现被翻乱或被破坏的痕迹。茶几上的外文杂志仍一丝不苟地垒成一摞。他放轻脚步穿过玄关，感官便诧异地接收到了来自厨房的香味和灯光讯号。同时出现的，还有一缕飘荡在空气里的魔力。

这位不速之客极有可能是一位魔术师。

何炅过着习以为常的独居生活，而他那些疏远的家庭亲戚也是绝对不会随意到他家中来的。他困惑又忐忑地靠近厨房虚掩的门，倚在门框上往里窥视。

橱柜台面上摆着数个瓷碗，白玉般的净碗中盛有备好的豆子、虾仁、小白菜、姜丝蒜末，旁边还有一只拧开气阀的电压锅，看上去是已经做好了炖菜。另一头的燃气灶前，站了一个陌生的男人。

上身黑色皮夹克、下身略带休闲风格的修身长裤，脚底踩了一双粗高跟皮靴，鞋跟像锅中的色拉油一般泛着光滑的金色，令人咋舌的是那靴跟足有人的小指头那么长。男人一手抓着煎锅的握把，另一只手拿着长柄木勺扒拉着锅里煎得金黄的几条鱼，闲逸地哼着不知名的曲调。在他侧过身取吊顶柜里的盘子的时候，何炅看到他皮衣外面服帖地套着自己那件水蓝白格子的围裙。

两人双目相接，何炅被眼前的景象震惊到哑口无言，男人手上的动作却还没停下。他探头看了一眼已经焖熟的白米饭，再扭脖子看一眼厨房门口的何炅，随意道：「你回来啦。」

话语之中的云淡风轻，让何炅有那么一秒怀疑自己是不是失去了数年份的记忆。但很快他明白了此刻现实的滑稽与不合理，质问道：「您好，这里是我家对吧？请问闯空门还擅自动我的厨房，有何贵干？」

黑衣男人脸色一凌，随即何炅吃惊地感受到了他散发出的庞大魔力的气息。出于某种原因，这个男人此前一直压抑着自身魔力，没有完全显现出来。如果说，何炅的魔力像是山涧的清浅溪流，那么男人身上浓厚凝重的魔力，就像是撕裂平原的奔腾咆哮的河水。哪怕只是在河岸堤坝上打开极小的缺口，倾泻而出的水量也足以形成洪水过境，将整层楼二十余家住户毁于一瞬，连完整的砖瓦都不会留下一片。

两者对比，力量上过于悬殊的差距显而易见。这是何炅第一次与家族之外的魔术师正式接触，而对方竟然如此强大。这真的是普通人类可以达到的魔力储量吗？又或者，他拥有别的身份——

「看起来，你对我的来历完全不知情？」男人关上灶台的火，抄着手臂斜靠在洗碗池边。

何炅觉得古怪：「你的意思是我应该知道些什么？可我不记得自己曾见过你。你是谁？你的目的是什么？」

男人的脸色由少许讶异，转变为了如临大敌，严阵以待。事态超出预想，他解下那条充满居家气息的围裙放在一旁，用黑漆漆的眼睛盯着何炅看。连舞台临场都已经很久没有让何炅经历如此紧张的时刻。

「从者Caster，因被召唤而出现于此，」男人一字一顿地说，「你难道不是召唤我的御主吗？」

从者，即是英灵的复制体。自地球上出现人类文明开始，古往今来，有无数出现于记录在案的历史或口口相传的传说中的形象。他们因浓墨重彩的事迹而为人所记，接受后世人们的祈愿。这些人物或概念便被称为「英灵」，其灵基记录保存在世界之外的高位空间「英灵座」当中。

每当遇到合适的契机，有充足的魔力使英灵具现化、降临地表，这些与英灵座的记录完全相同的魔力集合体就会出现，也就是所谓的「从者召唤」。亦即，从者就是英灵的拷贝；不细考究，与英灵本身没有什么区别。他们可能是历史上有名的国王、将军，也有可能是传说中著名的英雄、骑士，甚至可以是广为流传的小说故事中的侦探和盗贼。

此时此刻，何炅的惊讶程度不亚于某人突然被电话告知，自己中了根本没有买过的千万元级彩票大奖。「从者……你？我召唤的？」他的手指从指向自称「Caster」的男人变为指向自己，「可是，魔都的亚种圣杯战争不是两年后才会开始吗？不可能现在就出现被圣杯召唤的从者啊！」

更何况，虽然他的家族已经决定参加此次战争，但是唯一具有从者召唤资格的御主候补并不是他。

没有准备召唤法阵，也不存在召唤从者所必要的、放置于阵眼的关键文物，即在英灵的故事传说中对他们至关重要的「圣遗物」。在这样的情况下，怎么可能会出现被召唤现世的从者呢？

Caster眉间的沟壑深如刀刻。他用下巴示意何炅的手套：「脱下来看看就知道了。」

何炅突然醒悟，赶紧脱下自己右手的手套。手背中央，竟然不知何时刻画了赤红色绽放的刺青纹路。在何炅与Caster都向着那个图案投去目光的时候，仿佛双方的认知加深了契约本身，皮肤上的图案逐渐温热，进而发烫起来。

被荆棘刺藤与零落的碎叶缠绕的三趾鸟爪，红如被鲜血浸透。

只需一眼就能让任何一个魔术师明白，那个刺青是作为一名御主的身份证明。它是用于在圣杯战争中，束缚召唤出的从者的魔术术式，名为「令咒」。拥有这个强力魔术刻印，就意味着作为御主的魔术师有了三次绝对控制从者的权力，必要时可以使从者得到打破常规的强大力量，也能在从者产生背叛歹念的时候令其自绝性命。

就像确保御主能安全使役便利的人型兵器——这想法让何炅有些不自在，他放下手背不再看那个图案。

「既然令咒出现，那么也就是说我真的是你的御主，对吧。说实话，我对圣杯没有什么愿望，更从来没有觉得自己会参与圣杯战争……现在还是无法相信。」

「觉得难以置信的并不只有你。我是非常讨厌战斗和战争一类的事情的，还以为是某位不知趣的魔术师用什么强制性的办法召唤我出现的呢。」Caster托住下巴思索。

「你没有对于圣杯的愿望吗？这还挺少见，我听说在圣杯战争中响应御主召唤而出现的从者，都是希望向圣杯许愿的英灵。这对于英灵们来说应该具备相当大的吸引力吧？毕竟圣杯可是传说中『万能的愿望机』，只要在圣杯战争中成为最后的胜利者，无论是什么样不可能的愿望都可以通过它得到实现。」

Caster果断坚决地摇头：「我没有那种需要托付给圣杯的愿望。如果这是在正常情况下举行的正统的圣杯战争，我压根就不会理睬任何人的召唤。可如今你没有准备召唤仪式，我却出现在了这里成为你的从者，这件事本身就说明当下的状况非常异常。」

他顿了一下，话锋一转。

「不管怎样，首先还是进行自我介绍吧。」

Caster起身离开靠着的橱柜，气度凛然地走到何炅面前。他有着东亚地区人种特有的脸型和五官，年龄看上去约莫三四十岁，浓密的眉毛像倒八字两撇，眼仁如同两颗墨玉珠，嘴唇紧而厚实。乌黑浓密的左分发在空中挺立，前额发根处的几绺乖张地伸展出来，挡在饱满的额头前。何炅毫无理由地相信，他会说出一个中国人的名字来。

左手插裤兜，右手朝两人中间伸出，五指微张而有力。此时的Caster浑身上下散发出一股天生的自信气质，好像他从不吝啬或羞怯于向陌生人介绍自己，又或者他对于眼前从未见过的御主有着自心底产生的信任。

「我是——。你可以叫我贝宁，小撒，或者撒先生。只要你喜欢，随便什么称呼都可以。对了，刚才提起过，我的职阶是最不擅长战斗的Caster（魔术师）。一般为了避免直呼从者的真名，御主都会以职阶代称；但我不太喜欢被这样称呼。那会使我觉得我和其他千千万万个登录在英灵座上，被当做战斗道具的Caster没什么区别。」他耸耸肩。

Caster在说出他的真名时仿若悄声吐息。这是圣杯战争中的惯例，如果从者的真名被敌人知晓，己方从者的攻击方式或许会被对方根据历史传闻猜出一二。因此他们总是格外小心，不得已时绝不提起。

「何炅，主要研究心灵魔术的魔术师，」何炅很欣赏Caster的坦率真诚，如同在正式场合首次遇到工作搭档似的，伸出右手将Caster的右手握住，「表职业是电视节目主持人，也做话剧演员的工作。」

「哦？这还挺有趣的。我记得心灵魔术并不是有很强攻击力的魔术类型，看来在这一点上我们也相当合拍，」Caster表现得兴致盎然，「我很期待你作为御主的表现。」

气氛一经转换，两人终于可以坐在饭桌前边吃边聊。何炅忙完一下午的工作早已饥肠辘辘，此时入口的菜肴更显美味。山药炖排骨、干煎黄花鱼、青豆虾仁、炒小白菜，一大堆家常菜一咕噜钻进了何炅的胃里。

「你做菜味道蛮好吃的。」何炅又伸筷垂涎地夹住一块酥炸的鱼肉。

「嘿，谢谢嘉奖。反正我一般在家也没什么事，买菜做饭就交给我吧。」听到对于自己厨艺的赞扬，Caster心情极好地咧嘴笑。

「你这听上去也太闲了。我们真的是在参与圣杯战争吗？」何炅咽下咀嚼品味完的鱼肉，问。

「姑且讨论一下行动计划如何？目前已知的信息是——无论你我，都不知道为什么会产生这次召唤，也不知道现在究竟有几骑从者、几位御主参与了这次的圣杯战争。说得更极端一点，我们甚至不知道这是不是一场圣杯战争，遵守我们所知的圣杯战争规则。」

Caster拨弄出盘子里的青豆，像排兵布阵一样把它们列成整齐的7x2方阵。

「从前举办过的三次依照正规规则进行的圣杯战争，每隔几十年开启一次，都是七位御主召唤出七位职阶各不相同的从者，相互进行厮杀。此后发生了一起圣杯大战，由于各种原因，意外演变成为了两个阵营、十四位御主的七对七混战。在这之后，本应该被组织方保密的圣杯战争流程被泄露，全世界各地由魔术师自造的劣质圣杯引起的圣杯战争频发不断。」

何炅接道：「这种非正统的圣杯战争被称为『亚种圣杯战争』，一般无法达到正规圣杯战争中七骑相争的规模。至多五骑，最少甚至只需要两骑就可以开展。」

「没错。总结一下来看，最好的情况是这次对我的召唤只是一次误召唤，圣杯战争并没有开始。最坏的情况，是我们将会面对另外六对或十三对从者和御主。最可能的情况，是我们被卷入了一场未知的亚种圣杯战争，将会与一到四个从者对战。」

「目前我也比较倾向于这是一场意外开展的亚种圣杯战争。也就是说，我们的首要任务是调查清楚任何指向亚种圣杯战争已经爆发的线索。此外，也应该查清大小圣杯的所在场所，这对摸清战况、找出其他从者有帮助。对了——嗯，撒撒。我还没有问过，你的工房和宝具情况如何？」

Caster显然对于听到如此亲昵的称呼感到高兴。他一个挺身坐正：「魔术工房是所有Caster的命结所在，我当然会立刻着手开始建造。工房的素材我会想办法找齐，问题还是在于宝具所需的魔力。目前你的魔力量不足够支撑我的宝具正常展开，就算勉强使用，也只能达到正常效果的九分之一。」

何炅叹了口气：「这也当然了，我可是一点准备都没有就召唤了从者。」

「你就庆幸我好歹是个以魔力量高作为特点的职阶吧。否则遇上Berserker（狂战士）那样无穷无尽挥霍魔力的职阶，把你抽干到耗尽生命力死亡都绝不奇怪。在工房建立起来之前我无法使用大型魔术，只能做跑跑腿的活儿……」

两人在饭桌上简单决定好了明天的计划。何炅刷完碗回到客厅，Caster已经盘腿坐在了沙发上。何炅觉得在家没必要穿得那么拘谨，打量两眼心道Caster和自己身材差不多，就让他换上了自己的居家服，宽松的T恤和运动款棉裤套在他身上倒也还勉强合身。

Caster拿起遥控器打开电视机。从者在被召唤时，就会具备当前时代的所有必要知识，因此使用当代语言、控制电器设备之类的基本操作倒也不是难题。可是他随手抓过沙发上的方形抱枕抱在怀里，那样子怎么看怎么不像是要干什么正经事。

「我收拾好了。你不是说今晚有重要的情报需要一起研究吗？」何炅问。

Caster盯着屏幕，头动也不动，一只手拍拍沙发示意何炅坐到自己身边：「我要研究一下珍贵的历史影像资料。」

「关于什么的？」何炅严肃地走过去，「电视机上可没有关于圣杯战争的记录。」

「你哪个台主持人来着？湘流省台的？」Caster突然转头看他，「我要看你的节目。」

「……」

何炅沉默了。「这你也能生气？」Caster夸张地咋着舌头，好像把之前故作正经脸捉弄对方的事情忘得一干二净。

「我为什么会信你说的研究重要情报。」何炅揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。

「挺重要的啊，」Caster骨碌碌地转动眼珠，「御主和从者合作的第一步不就是相互了解嘛。自我介绍那几句哪儿够，我得仔细观察、认真下功夫了解才行。譬如说，我一从你家沙发上醒过来，就注意到你是个特别注重房间卫生、整理东西极其有条理的人。所以今早出门之前拖鞋没来得及摆好肯定让你觉得特别难受，我就顺手整理好了。那你要不要陪我看电视？」

这一番发言让何炅一愣，不知该是称赞他观察仔细，还是继续斥责他过于调皮。「我还有东西要看，就不陪你研究我自己了。我平时主持好几个节目，你慢慢挑吧。」说着他离开客厅向着书房走去，耳旁还传来Caster嘀咕着「真可惜」的声音。

他平时的确不常回看自己录的电视节目，但更重要的是，和第一次见面的人一起看自己录制的节目视频，无疑于被当面揭穿老底。与其看这个，还不如从家里的魔术藏书里翻出点关于圣杯战争的实际内容来。睡觉以前，何炅拿了一条薄毛毯放在沙发上，此后两个人都专注于自己的事，再也没有过交流。

第二天清晨，何炅揉着眼走进客厅，却发现牛奶、咖啡、法式吐司和冰冻水果的沙拉已经在餐桌上摆好。他不敢置信地眨眨眼：「哇，西式早餐。你知道现在几点吗？」

旁边正在摆银色刀叉和纸巾的早点师——兼职从者——说：「当然，早上六点。我二十分钟前就开始准备了，你可别忘了我不需要睡觉。」

何炅坐进椅子里：「那你昨晚压根没睡？」

「为了给你节省魔力，还是在沙发上休息了几个小时，」他像西方故事里服务着城堡主人的执事一样，煞有其事地鞠躬做出一个「请用」的手势，「顺便，你昨晚看的那些书里有什么能起到帮助作用的内容吗，何老师？」

何炅的刀叉停了一秒。这个称呼无疑是Caster对于自己研究「珍贵的历史影像资料」有所成就的展示。这个从者……真叫人没脾气。他放下怀里抱着的几台新旧不一的手机，道：「资料方面我看了看，有用的确实十分有限。我现在唯一能总结出的，就是作为御主必须要小心Assassin（暗匿者）职阶的从者这个结论。另外，这是我家现在能找到的闲置手机，你选一个用，我把现在的号码存进去，作为联络手段使用吧。距离太远魔力连接反应不够迅速的时候也可以依靠一下科技。」

Caster拿过一个外壳磨损的小手机摆弄了几下。「这好像是智能手机出现之前的旧款式。」

「确实是，所以也没有办法用它上网，只能使用电话和短信功能。」

「我还挺喜欢这种旧机子的。通讯工具有通讯功能就可以了，不需要一些累赘的用处，」他说，「那么我再重复一遍今天的计划——你在隐藏御主身份的同时照常上班，我先去市内最有可能出现圣杯的地方调查情况，然后回家建立魔术工房。如果出现重要情报或遇到危险，随时联系。」

「如果在紧急情况下无法及时联络，就消耗一划令咒强制命令你前来，没问题吧？」

「正确。正如你之前所说，Assassin乃至Archer（弓兵）都是能够以自身能力悄无声息刺杀御主的从者，你要随时保持警惕。」

说完，Caster突然走近刚刚结束早餐的何炅。他俯视着他，从手中变出一朵玫瑰花来。这场景与浪漫丝毫没有关联；Caster只是扯下数片花瓣塞进了何炅的上衣口袋里。

「有我的玫瑰的地方，即为吾之阵地。关键时刻它们会保护你的。」


	2. 二日昼

今天比昨天的天气要好，金橘色的日轮努力从阴沉的积云后探出小半边脸。穿过小花园的幽曲小径，正面如同一个斜顶梯形的立方体建筑在平坦广场的尽头孤独伫立，外形设计带着现代的摩登艺术气息，却又因其名字而承载着历史的古旧沉甸甸之感。

他在倾斜的玻璃墙面上看到了自己的镜像。普普通通的一身黑——谁的倒影在这种玻璃上都因光源不足而看上去黑乎乎的。夹在年轻旅者和带小孩的父母之间，他自然地融入了这番景象。

此时刚过开馆时间，斜坡栏杆之间的单人队伍并不太长，很快他就排到了入口安检的地方。他在上衣口袋里摸了一摸，便掏出一张泛蓝的白底卡片来。保安接过看了一眼，对比着他的样貌：「过吧。」

他收回自己的东西，礼貌地说声谢谢，走入博物馆的大厅里。

「本来以为需要展现一下我高超的潜入技巧，这样看来根本只要正大光明地走进来就好了嘛。」

小菜一碟，他神气地揉揉鼻尖。恐怕只有他自己知道那张有着清晰正面大头照的中国居民身份证是怎么来的。在他把那张伪造的证件塞回皮夹克口袋的时候，由魔力构成的魔术道具就变回了一张随处可见的白色纸片。

撒贝宁今天的目标就是要彻底地调查星沙市最著名的几家文物收藏博物馆，而摆在面前的第一道难题——身为从者，混入普通人的观光客里——已经毫无困难地得到解决。接下来，他双手插兜环视大厅，米白色的帷幕从极高的天顶垂下，淡赭色的墙砖与室内分布的绿植营造了轻松惬意的游览氛围。高层走廊交错搭建，显得建筑内部的空间高而立体。

不出所料，立体空间各处散布着数个魔力源。四层，约有十二三个展厅，必须得全部仔细调查一遍。他想着，抬步朝最左边光线阴暗的展厅走去。

圣杯战争，就是争夺圣杯的从者之战。而圣杯本身，是一个容纳了超越人类和从者之力的魔力容器的概念，因其魔力量庞大而被传说拥有了它就可以实现自己的任何愿望。具体说来，就像在非魔术世界使用无量的金钱可以完成绝大多数人的愿望一般，只要是依靠难以想象的巨量的魔力，也可以完成大部分魔术师异想天开的愿望。

在圣杯战争中，被作为关键奖品的圣杯其实并非只有一个。它由被称作「大圣杯」「小圣杯」的两个圣杯二形一体构成。大圣杯是汲取地底魔力，启动圣杯战争、召唤从者的动力核，通常形态是一个宽阔至半径几公里的魔术召唤阵；而小圣杯则用于收纳死去从者的灵魂，最终形成作为奖品的魔力容器。

无论是要半途废止还是正常结束圣杯战争，找到两个圣杯都是必要的因素，而大小圣杯的魔力也必然是相连的。相比较寻找拥有较强自我隐蔽技能的大圣杯，先寻找魔力集中且外露的小圣杯是更为高效的办法。此外，小圣杯的形态通常更与圣杯本身的概念相符，从外表看来，是具有极高神秘级别的杯型魔术道具。

这就为撒贝宁缩小了相当多的搜索范围。展厅里的照明灯稀少，这里的主角们曾在无人知晓的土壤断层中沉寂千岁，如今也不需要炫彩夺目的喧哗展演。撒贝宁仔细窥察着玻璃罩中一排一排陈列的汉墓文物。

如果是自然降临的小圣杯，那么它极有可能选择文物级别的容器作为凭依，尤其是在中国这个古代历史悠久、神秘史积淀深厚的国家；就算是不知哪里的魔术师自造圣杯企图启动圣杯战争，用文物来做小圣杯的基底也比随便一个木杯瓷碗好得多。

那些自称是在追求理想的魔术师，从来没有行事的道德底线。偷窃馆藏文物，或者通过黑市购买盗墓而来的赃物——只要能达成目的，就算需要使用肮脏的手段他们也根本泰然自若，心安理得。

正是作为一名Caster对于魔术世界历史上诸多魔术师的了解让他确信这个事实。在对现状毫无头绪的情况下，从文物居多的地方开始调查比较容易获得线索。

撒贝宁就这样在数个星沙市著名的博物馆中泡了一整天。自殷商至现代，各个年代的展品中的确都有数件文物，保存着历史为其留下的魔力痕迹。但不仅是陶、瓷、铁、青铜、金银的器具，为了以防万一，他连形状不完全符合概念的简牍、纺绣、各类民间工艺的古物都看了上百，却没有发现任何一件带有魔力的古代遗物，有成为小圣杯那般神话级器物的资质。

「先生，打扰一下——」

正当他站在一幅挂轴前深思的时候，他那云游四海的思绪被一个充满歉意的声音拉回身体。他回神看向声音的来源，只见一个颈上挂着工作牌的小伙子正同他搭话。

「不好意思。已经到闭馆的时间了吗？」

「是的，您要是还想看的话改天再来吧。」

撒贝宁点点头，并没打算再作逗留。刚走出几步他却回头问：「对了，我之前逛楼下宋唐文物展的时候看见有几个位置的藏品不在原位。难道发生文物失窃的突发事件了吗？」

「这当然不可能啦！那几件是跟着星沙市好几个博物馆的藏品一起到外地巡回展出去了，要下个月才会回到展位。」

外地出展？他正欲追问，想了想最终什么也没说，道谢之后从容地离开了。鞋跟踏地的清脆声音，零落在已然空荡荡的展厅之中。


	3. 二日夜

今天的工作也一如往常般让他连轴转，可等何炅收拾好随身物品、拿起外套的时候，他感觉到了比往日更甚的疲惫。工作结束了，还得考虑圣杯战争的谜团和某个不靠谱Caster的事情。

他揉了揉眉心，又拍拍脸让自己清醒一下，给自己打气。呼出长气的同时他拉开了私家车的车门，正要出声，地下停车场附近的柱子后面却抢先闪出一个黑影，在他准备进入驾驶室的一瞬间窜到他身后，短促地大叫了一声。

「哇！」

「哇啊啊啊——！」

何炅被吓得几乎跳起来，心脏都提到了嗓子眼，一转头却发现Caster正嬉笑着冲他挤眼睛，眼角笑出了一对鱼尾形展开的褶子。「我本想直接在驾驶座上吓你的，可是我没办法进去，又没你的车钥匙，只能躲在柱子后面了。」

「我昨天就该看个透彻……你真的太幼稚了。」何炅有气无力道。魔力连接使他知道Caster就在附近，可谁想他居然用这样恶作剧的方式出现，把何炅吓了个正着。

「我这不是想早点给御主汇报今天的调查成果吗，你看我多敬业。只要不让我正面和人打，什么都好商量。先上车。」他示意何炅坐进车里，指向的却是另一边车门的位置。见何炅一脸疑惑，他说：「愣着干什么，我来开啊。」

何炅面对这个时不时就玩心大发的从者，再次发现自己哭笑不得。「你开？你会开吗？别乱来，要是被交龘警抓到我明天就得上新闻了。」他拉住Caster的手臂。

「朋友，你放心，」Caster带着慈祥老父亲式的笑容拍拍何炅的肩膀，伸出小指头从他的手上勾过丁零当啷响动的车钥匙串，腰弯得像个煮熟虾子似的钻进了驾驶位，「你的Caster我是有Rider（骑兵）职阶适性的从者，区区机动车不成问题。就算被警龘察叔叔抓住，我也还真的有驾照，不怕给人查。」

「得了吧，说到底还不是无证驾驶。你那驾照肯定是用魔术作成的吧，」何炅嘀咕着，突然又想起一件事，「对了，我记得你平时穿的是高跟，那鞋跟太高了没法踩踏板。要不你换我的——」

「No.」

Caster转过一张威厉的脸看着他。何炅敢保证，那神情和马上就要宣判当庭被告有罪的法官差不多。

看来，他也有禁忌话题嘛。何炅偷偷愉快地摸了摸下巴。

回家路上两人简单地交流了情报，双方都没有显著的进展。何炅经历了和召唤出Caster之前没有任何不同的一天，而Caster在所有博物馆中都没有找到疑似小圣杯出现的痕迹。

「唯一让我有些在意的是，我从博物馆的工作人员那里打听到，星沙市本地的几个博物馆有藏品参与了外地的巡回展。」Caster熟练地转动着方向盘，操纵轿车左拐右拐，穿行在夜幕渐临、华灯初上的城市道路间。

何炅沉思一会儿。「你是说，那批所谓到外地参展的文物里，可能有被圣杯战争的组织者盗走的文物？」

「没错。如果想要带走小圣杯，这将是一个极好的机会。但仅凭这点信息无法确定谁最有可能作案。」

「盗贼不一定是博物馆内部能接触到展品的人……假设外部人员闯入偷走了杯子，博物馆为了尽量拖延过失被发现的时间，也会声称那个杯子是被转移到了外地参展，然后试图在这期间追回丢失的文物。」

「如果情况真是这样，那么比对展馆中消失的文物名称和外地巡回特殊展的文物列表，就一定能发现信息不对等的地方。我们所假设的那个被偷走的小圣杯，虽然和其他展演文物一样已经从星沙的博物馆消失，但却不会出现在外地的展演列表中。可是我觉得这样做的意义不大——」

「相比较其它可能性，这种情况发生的机率确实比较小。比如说，小圣杯直接降临在了别的地方的某件物品上，就比它出现在博物馆后立刻被人以巡回出展的理由带走，更为可能。此外还得考虑博物馆有非展出文物的仓库。我觉得这样看来，文物行踪这个调查面太广了，有点儿浪费时间，得不偿失。我们需不需要考虑别的调查方向？」

「我正有此意。这也是我今天最后没有追问博物馆工作人员的原因，我想他们不会轻易告诉我博物馆里有没有丢失的文物，或者没展出的文物一般放在什么地方，」Caster扬起嘴角，瞥了副驾驶座上陷入思考的人一眼，「难得我们这么快就能在思路上达成一致。你很聪明啊，炅炅。」

「谢谢夸奖，真没想到我跟你还挺有默契。」

「如果连这点相性都没有，一开始就不会召唤出我了吧？」Caster笑着说。

何炅没有否认。他认可Caster出色的头脑和缜密的逻辑思维，只可惜这种短暂的欣赏没有持续太久。

在何炅推开住所大门听见哗啦啦的响声，打开玄关和客厅的灯的那一瞬间，饶是像他那样涵养与脾气都极好的人，也忍不住想要直呼Caster的全名。即将发作的气势如同崩溃的狗主人发现自家的笨蛋大型犬把房间弄得一团糟，吓得Caster赶紧捂住了他的嘴巴。「嘘！嘘！别叫！我现在解释！」

何炅拨开他的手，调整自己的呼吸，尽全力拿出自己十二分的耐心：「小撒先生，请务必解释一下我家里这些东西的来历。」何炅手指划过的一圈方向上，墙壁、窗户、天花板和地板全部贴满了雪白的纸页，整整齐齐、成排成列，墙上的纸张还像日历似的只贴了上半部分，余下的飘在空中，只要周围出现一丝流动的空气，那些纸就像白蝴蝶似的哗啦啦飞起一片。从何炅的视角看，这屋子跟被风水先生治理了一番后贴满阴阳符的凶宅差不多。

Caster自知理亏地挠挠脸，咽了咽唾沫。「这些啊，是我的那个，」心虚使他的声音越来越小，「工房。」

何炅「啊？」了一声，他才挺直腰板左手叉腰右手撑墙，好像这样自己就能理直气壮起来：「我的工房就长这样，不管你喜不喜欢，它就长这样！结界之壁是由书页构成的——哎哎？！我求求你别扯啊？」Caster从何炅手里抢救下一片写着字的白纸，还怕纸张被捏疼了似的心疼地吹吹。

无可否认，何炅在触碰到纸张的霎那间就感受到了上面清澈温暖的魔力涌动，所以Caster所言并非虚假，这由魔力书写的书页构成的「纸屋」的确就是Caster用来提升魔术效果和战斗能力的阵地——魔术工房。只是这样贴满了白纸的房间实在是不像人能住的地方……

「这白花花的晃得我眼睛疼。而且你贴得也太密密麻麻了吧，」何炅颇有些无奈地接受了自己的Caster建立了这样一个魔术工房的事实，「嗯？这上面的文字好像才是魔力来源，我看看，这写的都是什么——」

Caster不作声地读着何炅脸上的晴雨表。何炅抿着嘴唇欲言又止，过一会儿才终于问出了口：「你昨天才看的，就全部记住了？」

「嗯，我从小记性就好。看一遍基本都能记个大概，」Caster这次换挠后脑勺，「我还担心你看见这个会不乐意。你如果不愿意，我全换掉就是了。」

「那倒不用。你想办法在魔力足够的时候让这些魔术书页都透明化，不要让外面的人发觉就行。」何炅慢悠悠地走进厨房，灌满电热水壶烧起了开水。

Caster趴在厨房门边，可怜兮兮像那条翻乱了家具的大型犬，怯怯地问主人：「你不生气啦？」

「不生气了，」何炅不回头地肯定道，「我就是想知道你这一屋子书页上怎么都是我的主持稿。」

「在你家做的阵地，当然是用和你相关的文字效果最好。更何况你还是我的御主。」

Caster停了一下，小心翼翼地接着说。

「况且，我挺喜欢你的舞台风格的。所以写书页的时候，就顺便把台词记录下来了。」

顺便写可写不了一屋子那么多。何炅想道，心情突然变好地呷了一口茶水。

两人吃过简单的晚饭，一碗白饭、三两样小菜、一锅热气腾腾的驱寒老鸭汤，重新回到了圣杯战争的作战会议中。餐桌被收拾干净，栗壳色的表面油漆般发亮，照应着头顶的纯白镂花吊灯。Caster手指一晃便不知从哪里变出了纸和笔，沙沙的写字声便从他面前传来。

何炅坐在他对面，凑近了看他的笔迹。Caster紧盯面前的稿纸：「我一直在想，如果文物这个调查方向走不通，那么能不能从这个方向入手？——你看这里，思路还是一样，大小圣杯必然是魔力的结晶体，就算是可以用魔术进行隐藏，也不可能完全做到没有痕迹。先找出全市范围内魔力反应最为强烈的几处，再一一排查，应该就能在其中找到圣杯出现过的痕迹。如果这样调查都无法找到大小圣杯，那么基本可以认定现在并没有发生圣杯战争了。」

「这其实本来应该是最首先考量的调查方向。但星沙市全市的范围很大，在短时间内依靠人力一个区域一个区域探测魔力肯定是行不通的，这也是我第一时间没有提出这种调查方式的原因。你有什么好的办法吗？」

Caster抬起眼睛瞅他，眉毛一顶，额头上的皱纹堆了好几层：「我看你是信不过我。我要是一点思路都没有，会跟你说吗？其实不难，工房建立起来之后我的魔力转化能力增强，找个地形制高点耗费一些魔力进行魔术探测就行了。之所以没在你家展开术式，是因为担心强化探测魔力时反而被其他魔术师给捕捉到。现在局势不清，不知对方的强弱，不轻举妄动肯定是上策。」

何炅揉了一把Caster的肩膀，曲肘压在他的后脖子上。「没想到你认真起来还是挺靠得住的。不过这样的话，今晚实际上也做不了什么，」他从Caster思考时停滞的笔尖下抽走如同抽象画的标记地图，「我上楼顶观察一下四周吧，你在家里警戒着就好。我还真挺担心有人会无聊到拿着望远镜四处瞭望，然后发现我家窗上全糊了白纸。」

「你放心，我已经做过基础的处理了，非魔术师是没办法用肉眼直接看见那些书页的。魔力探测的屏蔽也执行了，」Caster直起身来让何炅压在他肩上的手滑落下去，顺势抓住何炅垂下的小臂举起来，像晃动机器人玩具臂似的摆弄两下，「我呢无所事事，干脆就负责继续看电视钻研炅炅先生的脱口秀艺术好啦。」


	4. 三日昼

第二天早上御主把撒贝宁送到了公交车站丢下，自己开着车继续朝电视台的方向疾驰而去。

「你慢点儿开！」他朝后视镜挥手道别，鱼尾纹又爬上了他笑开的眼角。在视野里的汽车消失得无影无踪的时候，特意为御主而展开的笑容也如同被太阳照开的云雾般消散。无表情的古板神色重新回到他的面容上，撒贝宁取出口袋里折叠的纸张打开，密集的痕迹与工整的笔记铺开在他的双手中。

「那现在——就来看看我需要到哪里去吧。」

手中躺着的纸张与昨晚自己的草稿图完全不同，御主把所有需要记录的内容都转抄到了一张有着正规标尺的星沙市地图上。

「你不喜欢看网上的地图吧。看这个好了，我的观测结果也都记在上面了。」在车上把叠成厚厚一张的地图交给他时，御主如此淡淡地说道。

他尤其赞赏对方细心周到这一点。摊开地图，他很快掌握了整张纸上所有的重要信息。为确保安全性，御主对以他们的居所为中心、半径一公里之内的范围，进行了程度轻微的魔力探查。

「其一：屋顶、阳台、狭窄的巷道等常见的魔术展开点，都没有发现可能是从者留下的魔术痕迹，基本可以确认我们的位置还处于隐匿状态。其二：离我们的区域最近，适合展开强化魔术探测的最高地形点就在龙回山上。以这个点作为观察基点，按照东、西、南、北四个方位，可以沿这几条分割线把星沙市划分为四个区域——」

撒贝宁在默读那些娟秀齐整的笔记字体时，耳边仿佛出现了御主叙述思路时总是温和安静的嗓音。

沿地图所示的路径搭乘公交车，他很快就到达了地图上用红笔点出的龙回山的位置。山道上时常路过晨练的老人，他倍感新鲜地看着他们甩动手臂，划圈拍手朝前走的锻炼姿势。等老人们都离去得差不多了，他才有机会在无人看见的情况下，一个人溜到山顶。山顶平台视野开阔，脚底是在攀升的斜坡上不屈生长的林木。尽管龙回山海拔不过二百米，周围也已经没有更高的建筑或山峦。太阳已经很高，确认四下无人后，他走下平台，在乱石岩壁上挤入一个勉强平缓的石缝。

「在这里应该就没问题了吧。不会被人看见，就算是被反向探测，也不会让敌方得知御主住所的据点位置。」

以燃烧了数十张构成纸屋工房的书页为代价，他顺利地展开并强化了魔力探测术式。

青蓝色的澄净火焰在撒贝宁眼前静静燃烧。以他自身为中心，东北、西北、东南、西南四个方向各延伸出了一条探测线。无法被观测的魔力线如被疾驰的箭矢牵引飞向天际，末尾垂落到星沙市与周围地区的分界线上，形成一个覆盖近百公里范围的巨大十字。

接下来的十分钟，这四条探测线将以他为轴心，沿顺时针方向缓缓移动，扫描路径上的所有途经区域。这十分钟也将是他最为脆弱、最易暴露自身位置的时间段，假如有能够远距离攻击的从者，或许他会立刻陷入被动的战斗当中。

可如今不能顾虑太多。树影稀疏，若非是需要完成这件极其重要的事，这一定是很好的呼吸林间空气、涤荡心灵的机会。他趁着这股念头放空内心，专注于探测魔力反应。就像钻研卷宗上的高难问题的学生，每找到一个解答，一个在他脑海中的雷达地图上魔力反应异常的闪烁点，他就在手里的实体地图上留下一个记号。

似乎运气不错，他平安无事地完成了全部过程，终于有所收获。星沙市共有六处魔力异常的地点。按照御主所示的区域分类，六个点分属的方位分别为东区两个、西区两个，北区、南区各一个。「这个分布，也太平均了一点吧。」撒贝宁蹲在地上，修长的手指抚过六个间隔距离近乎相等的蓝色圆点。他沉吟一会儿，收起地图走向了通往山下的小路。

离龙回山最近的地方正是南区的6号点，那里是一个汽车制造工厂。撒贝宁在摇晃的公交车上看着窗外飞速退去的绿化带，这时他外套左侧的口袋振动了一下。

他从口袋中摸出一部旧手机。打开屏幕，一个备注名为「何炅」的手机号发来短信。

「情况还好吗？我这边突然魔力连接变弱，想着是不是你跑到比较远的地方去了。何」

哦，撒贝宁忍不住勾了一下嘴角。距离过远的确会使魔力的沟通不畅。两人的第一条短消息就是负责任的御主先生尽职尽责地询问着从者的情况，他心情颇好地按动键盘回复。

「启禀何大人，小的正在前往第一个疑似藏赃地点的路上。一切正如大人所料  
撒」  
「……那个称呼是怎么回事？另，昨天我记得你说强化魔术探测的过程不安全。没遇到危险吧？  
何」  
「谁都没见到，也似乎没有能进行远程伏击的Archer。咱们就祈祷压根没有圣杯战争吧。有情况记得用一划令咒召唤我  
撒」

刚一发过去，撒贝宁手里的旧铁块就滋啦滋啦地振动起来，可把他给吓了一跳，定睛一看原来是御主的来电。他愉快地接起：「喂？想我啦？迫不及待给我打电话。」

「我觉得打电话比发短信快而已，」对面的人已经懒得和他进行幼稚的争辩，「你已经从山上下来了？」

御主的声音压得很低，撒贝宁听到背景里有些嘈杂的人声。「收获挺多，回去跟你慢慢说吧。现在在车上，问了下司机，大概还有二十分钟到汽车制造厂那边。你在排队等着吃午饭吗？」

「没有，今天外景拍摄，不在楼里。剧组给我们点了外卖，大家分盒饭呢。」听筒里有人远远地叫了声「何老师」，他「哎」了一声，接着撒贝宁听到走路时电话产生的颠簸噪音，泡沫塑料盒子被扒开的窸窸窣窣摩擦声，和分开木筷的清脆声音。「给了我一盒宫保鸡丁饭，小菜是莴笋，有一碟儿榨菜，配白萝卜骨头汤。我还挺吃得惯这种剧组盒饭的。」

撒贝宁咽了咽口水。「何老师，您说得我都饿了。虽说我靠您喂魔力就行了不需要吃饭，但现在我也好想尝一口您的午饭啊。」

「盒饭都能给你馋着……真拿你没办法。一会儿下车在车站附近吃点什么吧，汽车厂那边我记得蛮远的，地势比较偏可能没有路边店，」声音顿了一下，好像是在想什么，「这样吧，晚上我请你在外面吃好吃的。今天辛苦你了。」

「何老板万岁！您真是天上之月，地上之光，简直就是一颗福星临门！我保证，去汽车厂这一趟肯定查点东西出来——」他还没把点燃的热情释放完，御主忽然难得地用极快的语速打断了他的话。

「抱歉撒撒，我这边突然导演嘉宾都过来了，好像是要趁午休的时候商量节目的事。我先挂了，你一个人注意安全。晚上见，拜。」

撒贝宁生硬地跟了一句「拜」，无感情的挂断音就取代了他怎么也听不够的温柔话语，像淅沥沥小雨淋在他的热情上，有一搭没一搭地给扑个半灭。

「哎——真忙啊他，我连句『好好吃午饭』都没来得及说呢。」

他在手心里颠来倒去把玩着那个一身伤痕的旧手机，谈话被打断让他的内心像被猫抓搔一样发痒。为了平复那股莫名无法平静的情绪，他的手指再一次在键盘上飞快舞动，把「何炅」的备注名前面加上几个字。

他看着「亲爱的御主-何炅」，终于感到满意地重新看向窗外。


	5. 三日夜

太阳挣扎着被拖入地平线以下，体感温度便清晰可察地冷了下来。何炅开车从电视台回来，推门便看见家里换了副景色。

「这下不是纸屋……变成种植园了？」何炅看着客厅、餐桌地面，四处零零散散并排摆放的长条形和方形栅栏花盆道。怎么看，怎么像家庭植物栽培兴趣课带回来的种植作业。

蹲在爬藤架前对着泥土中的花苗发呆的Caster转过头来：「哪儿能呢老何，我又不是退休了只有养花打发时间。这不是我的工房建起来了吗，现在我能使用一部分宝具了。这些都是我宝具的简化召唤形态，中国俗话讲，有备而无患嘛。」

「你的宝具就是种花啊。」

「不是！」Caster噌地站起来，拍拍腿上并不存在的灰土，「快别说这有的没的，我饿了。咱晚上去哪吃？只要味道过得去我吃啥都行，绝不挑食。」

何炅看着他像小孩子般闪闪发亮的眼神，忍俊不禁：「带你去一家我们本地菜系的店吃吧。你都还没尝过我们这儿的特产。」

他戴上黑口罩、帽檐很低的鸭舌帽，穿了一件不显眼的灰色羽绒服。用方言大叫着「我确实不冷」的Caster被逼着套了一件何炅的羽绒外套，暖和程度总算能让路人看得过去。两人来到湘流派系菜肴的小店，店里已经坐了好些人，全都围着桌子热气腾腾地吃着。两人在角落坐下点了几盘菜，边等菜边小声交谈。

「我下午去了汽车厂，发现有好几个，一会儿再说我的结论。你那边有什么特别的变化吗？」

「没有任何状况。今天我拍摄还挺忙的，按理来说会有不少疏于防御和隐藏气息的空隙，可是我没感知到一点外来的魔力靠近。从前晚开始到昨天，敌方的御主或许还没有应对我们的具体对策，可直到今天也没有丝毫动静，就好像没有一个御主在试图寻找我们的位置一样。这实在是有点奇怪，是不是我们过虑了，其实圣杯战争根本就没有开始？」

Caster摇头否定，他回想起了自己在汽车厂所见到的情形。「不对。虽说我们的位置没有泄露出去，但千万别掉以轻心。我在汽车厂发现了很强的魔力源，我怀疑是一个伪造的小圣杯，而且很有可能是用从博物馆偷窃的文物——或同级别的走龘私文物——灌入了魔力制作的。那绝不是能够自然出现的魔术道具，更何况是在汽车厂那么偏远又与神秘无关的地方。」

何炅大吃一惊。「伪造的小圣杯？谁会做出这种事？」他想了想，提出一种内心刚刚出现的假设，「那我们能不能认为，是现在持有真正的小圣杯的人不想让人找出它的位置，才伪造了这么多个假的魔力源？」

「极有可能。而且这么做的人，很可能是自己制作出了劣质圣杯而启动这次圣杯战争的魔术师，抑或是在圣杯自然降临时第一时间认识到圣杯战争已经开启，找到降临的小圣杯的御主。不管是哪种，他们必然都已经掌握了小圣杯的所在地，并且减弱了它外露的魔力将其隐藏了起来。」

确定如今的形势严峻，两人交换了一个眼神，Caster继续道：「为了藏木于林，这个小圣杯持有者制造出五个与它魔力源大小相似的伪造圣杯，分散隐藏在星沙市各处，正是为了迷惑其他像我们这样参与圣杯战争的御主和从者。」

「应该就是这样没错。既然只有一个是真正的圣杯，那这些伪造圣杯的魔力点附近一定会有不少陷阱。你明天还要继续调查吗？」

「嗯。情况已经至此，对方很可能也察觉到了我今天在汽车厂的行动，此时还躲藏起来只会让我们在战场情报上处于下风。明天我会放弃一个一个排查的计划，直接去魔力反应最强的东区地点，先做一些观察。说实话，我感觉调查的方向好像总是在被改变……你知道，这种被控制着的感觉不太好。」

何炅轻蹙双眉，点头表示同意：「主动出击也可以，但一定要小心行事，撒撒。遇到敌方从者千万不要硬来，先通知我再做打算。」

店里的伙计走近谈话的两人，高喊一声「小心，上菜了！」，热腾腾的菜肴便端了上来。腊味合蒸、小炒肉、干锅茶树菇、潇湘猪手，再来一罐煲鸡汤。两人动着筷子大快朵颐，令Caster赞不绝口的美味食物让话题一时被岔开到了各种无关紧要的闲聊上。诸如何炅说起了自己在录制节目时曾遇到的各种趣事，或者被迫连续换十套装扮，只为拍一张效果符合预期的宣传海报。

这时何炅突然道：「咱俩体格差不多，但你穿我的衣服还是有点紧。对了，这周末我们拍摄刚好过半，嘉宾要换人，难得可以在录制期间放一天假。我带你去逛商场吧。」

「可以啊，」Caster一手托着下巴，乌墨眼瞳滴溜溜一转，「说不定我穿别的衣服会更帅呢。」

何炅白他一眼，Caster就顺手去抓何炅的鸭舌帽盖在自己头上。两人在餐桌边抢了好一会儿帽子，何炅担心失去伪装的自己会被人认出来，很快就扫净餐盘，拽着Caster结账离开。

两人肩并肩散步。路上已经冷得没有什么行人，笔直的人行道和每隔一段间距便圈出一块橙色区域的路灯，就像只为这两人铺设的回家的道路。夜空中飘着的云团堆积发胖，月亮与星星的身影模糊不清，或许第二天要下雨。

但无论明天如何，今晚、此刻，如此宁静。

何炅说了句：「真希望这样平静的日子不要结束。」

Caster侧首看了他一眼，心知他所说的是圣杯战争的事。「我记得你之前说过你对圣杯没有愿望。你也算是被卷入进来的人，无论是不是你所希望的，平静的日子在接下来的一段时间里可能都是奢侈吧。」

「嗯。我知道。」

「你真的不想向圣杯许愿吗？」Caster看着他隐隐有些阴郁，没入阴影中的侧脸，「我们相处的时间并不长，但我能断言你是一个会受到大多数从者喜爱的御主。如果是你的话……给我下达命令，要我努力一次帮助你拿到圣杯也可以的。」

可是你说过，你并不喜欢与人争斗——何炅转头看向Caster，一时哑然。那双平时迸发着活跃生命力与光彩的眼睛，此时纯粹、干净，含情脉脉。与这样的目光相配的背景，应该有轻柔的夜风、舒缓的钢琴曲和一座沐浴在月光下的花园。对了，月光。如果此时有月光洒落，他温柔的目光一定能融入在那如水的月光里。

并非施展了任何心灵魔术，并非使用了任何魅惑手段。任何人被那样自然纯澈的目光直视灵魂都会感到羞赧。何炅觉得自己好像被注入了吐真剂一样，不由自主地想要吐露出心声。

「我的愿望……我的愿望，和我作为魔术师的身份没有什么关系。从一开始我就没有想着到达根源、成为伟大的魔术师那之类的事情。手握强大的力量不是我的追求。我只喜欢平凡地为人们带来欢乐，平凡地贡献出自己的一生——真好看啊，星星。」

他本来是想说，Caster的眼睛就像他身后那片云朵飘走后，天空中露出的星星一样美。话到了嘴边，却只剩下星星很美了。

冬日的天空无论如何也不能复制夏日的星河漫天。Caster抬头看一眼头顶的夜空，又低头看一眼何炅，问：「你想近一点看星星吗？」

何炅疑惑：「什么意思。」

「跟我来。」

Caster大步流星地走去，何炅跟在后面，不多时两人就来到了何炅住所大楼的屋顶天台上。昨天晚上他曾在这里观测周围的魔力反应，何炅心想，这里的确离天空要近一点。也没有周围高楼的阻挡，一块缀着稀稀疏疏星点的黑色天幕就这样铺开在两人面前。

「所以，就是在这里看吗？」何炅缩着脖子，「这里晚上风还挺大的，可不适合欣赏夜景啊。」

Caster从手里变出一张雪白的书页：「你会不会折纸飞机？」

何炅不明就里地看着他，冷风冻得他表情也越发木然。纸飞机？「会倒是会……但我可不保证能折出一个完美的样子来，」他取过那张纸，「折纸飞机有什么用吗？」

Caster露出神秘的微笑：「一会儿你就知道了。噢对了，只要差不多是方方正正的就好，不用追求特别完美。」

「这样行么？」在他说话期间，何炅就已经把纸飞机的形状给折了出来。虽说他谦虚地说自己并不会折得太好，但Caster知道以何炅的性格，细节之处必然是尽善尽美的。

他从他的指尖抽走那架小小的纸飞机，说：「这样就已经足够完美了。剩下的部分，就由我来完成吧。」

**「Reshaping Magic · Aeroplane Craft! 」  
（变形魔术·航空飞行器作成！）**

随着咒语字节从Caster的口中脱出，那架本来只是脆弱白纸所折成的纸飞机突然轻微地抖动起来，好像要发生什么不可思议的变化。它像期待自己首次飞行的幼鸽一般扑腾、挣扎，企图获得自由，依靠自己的力量突破Caster的双指给它带来的桎梏。它摔落在了天台的地面上，叫人有些担心那纸做的身体就会这样无端碎裂。但好戏却正要开始——

像是瞬间吸水的干海绵，表面泛起暗金色的纸飞机迅速膨胀为无数倍于自身的大小。它沐浴在何炅万分惊讶的目光中，毫不羞怯地遵循自己的步调，逐渐以钢铁和金属构筑、完善自身骨骼和外壳。流线型的机身，水平伸展的双翼，嵌有光滑斜面玻璃的头部和旗帜般挺立的尾翼。不过手掌大小的纸飞机，就在这不足半分钟的时间内，变化为了一架小型的私人飞机。

Caster得意地蹭蹭鼻子：「想不到吧，我可是还会这种魔术的！不如说这才是我一开始最擅长的魔术，够不够惊喜？」

何炅怔怔地「嗯」了一声，如梦方醒般地问道：「可以坐吗？」

「当然可以！这是按照真实飞机的构造模拟出的飞行器，驱动不需要任何实体能源燃料，航路规划也不需要地面塔台指挥。既然是魔术构成的物品，只要注入魔力就可以驾驶了，」Caster跳上了通往驾驶室的机舱入口，朝还站在一边的何炅伸去手，「我已经用魔力在表面覆盖了一层隐形的保护罩，这架飞机既不会被空中航行的客机用雷达探测到，也不会被任何人用肉眼看见的。」

他挑了挑眉毛：「何副驾，要不要来一次夜航试试？」

何炅搭上Caster的手，借力跳入机舱。「可是，我不会驾驶飞机啊。」

「刚才不是说过了吗？你已经做完了你负责的部分，剩下的全由我来就好。嗯，让我看看，打开魔力注入的开关，阻风门拉杆向后推拉到底，启动电源，激活发动机——」引擎制动的声音听上去如同老式的燃油汽车被发动，嘚嘚作响，螺旋桨开始缓慢转动，机身有节奏地轻颤，「继续推动节流阀，发动机转速表正常，准备短道滑行。各位尊敬的旅客朋友们，主驾驶是相当于半个Rider的Caster撒机长，副驾驶是完全不会开飞机的何副驾。星沙航空公司SH0323号航班——现在开始起飞！」

他瞥视副驾驶座的何炅一眼，后者已经系好了安全带，神色有些紧张地倒瞧着他。何炅的拳头捏得紧紧的，但Caster没有错过他眼中那星星点点散发着光芒的兴奋之意。两人都期待着这一场特别的双人空中旅行，由纸飞机化身而来的小型客机载着两位驾驶员，同时也是仅有的两位乘客，踏上了旅程。

飞机腾空呼啸，驾驶座前方两排十数个仪表盘的指针均匀移动变换，各自寻找着自己准确的位置。Caster凝视前方，眼神不时地在两侧机翼的方向、不同的机械表盘及左右摇杆上来回摆动。他太过于专注驾驶，以至于没有空闲像平时那样围绕层出不穷的话题喋喋不休，何炅反倒有些不习惯。

但耳朵里是并不寂寞的，机身内部传来的发动机轰鸣堪比数千蚊蝇齐响，噪音灌入脑袋，搅得他的思维也黏黏糊糊。飞行海拔急速攀升期间气压也随之急剧变化，耳膜发疼，超重感压迫着脑袋和胸口，何炅觉得有些发晕，忍不住闭上眼睛小作休憩才好转一些。

从起飞离地到保持平稳航行之前，飞机一直处于阶段性向高空爬升的过程。眼见飞机离地越来越远，不一会儿就达到了数百米、上千米的高度。楼房、街道、桥梁微缩成为固定在地面上的形状各异的儿童积木块，高速公路上的汽车也变为沿固定方向匀速移动的蚂蚁式黑点。

何炅又体味到了出差或旅游时，在机场等待许久终于登机开启旅途的感觉。他以为自己已经非常习惯搭乘飞机穿梭于目的地之间；可坐在副驾驶座像真正的飞机驾驶员，仿佛正依靠自己的操作，在最接近前挡风玻璃的地方使得它扎入云层，又多了另一层面的新奇感受。

飞机的机身完全钻入云里，窗外飘过时浓时淡的团团雾白。高速移动所带来的冲击使本来安静的云层被切入一道纵深的伤口，软绵绵的云也化为了沉重的铁拳持续不断地砸落在舷窗玻璃上，发出鼓点咚咚的闷声。

「速度还需要调节一下……检查完毕，周围没有任何飞鸟或客机。天空状况all clear！最远飞行距离就定在星沙市北部边缘附近吧，再远就会与大圣杯提供的大源魔力断掉连接了。剩余飞行距离还有三十六公里，大约可以笔直地驾驶五分三十秒，然后再向左U型转……」

何炅向后靠在副驾驶座的椅背上，头枕着靠座的颈枕，挑选了一个角度，从斜后方默不作声地注视着Caster下颌凌厉的线条。窗外向着机尾的方向飞逝的云团使得驾驶舱内的光影效果变幻莫测，让Caster聚精会神时表情没有丝毫变化、如同定格画作的侧脸在光线作用下忽明忽暗起来。

他出神盯着难能可贵认真起来的Caster好一会儿，忽然注意到刚才对方说出了不得了的事情：「我们要飞到和其它市的交界线上那么远？等一下，我们这是在什么高度？」

「你马上就能知道了——瞧！」

飞机像扎穿了厚厚的棉花糖般，冲出云层的重重包围。如果说乘上飞机夜航是今夜何炅所获得的第一个惊喜，那么眼前所展现的景象正是他意想不到的第二处惊喜。何炅吃惊地透过驾驶舱的侧边玻璃看向飞机之外。

「当前飞行高度，海拔八千米。我们今晚在这里看星星，喜欢吗？」Caster朝他的方向稍稍倾斜身体。

突破了遮蔽夜空的积云，飞机开始稳定地飞行。像在浪尖成雪白泡沫的波涛上乘舟起伏，远远眺望雾气缭绕的雪山；又像跨越冰雪的平原，月光下砂粒一样亮晶晶、晃闪闪的白色徐徐铺开，滚滚涌去。脚底是云海做的白砖的地板，飞机也只是地板上的一件活动的玩具，四周是向四面延伸至无穷高、无尽远的苍穹浩宇——这是天然的墙纸，由浅至深各种金色的星星坠饰挂满藏蓝色的墙壁和天顶。月辉清亮，象牙白的身体是天花板上悬着的一盏灯，此刻仅为最与它贴近的两人铺泻自己的光辉。

「好漂亮。好久没在坐飞机的时候，有闲情逸致欣赏空中的风景了。」

「有没有一点置身童话里的感觉？」Caster心痒痒地追问。

这如何不是童话呢？折出的纸飞机变作一架真正的飞机，载着他远离土壤，远离大地，飞上云端，走入月亮和星星的中间去。只要还在云层之上，无论云下是晴天、雷暴、刮风还是雨雪，面前的景色都沉静美丽得像童话绘本中永恒不变的彩色插画。

「有。」何炅如实地回答。

Caster得意起来，嚷着还要展示自己的飞行技术，在空中画出几圈弧度优美的飞机云，掉头往回飞去。

「怎样，马上就要返程了，这趟飞行旅途您还满意吗，何乘客？」

不得不承认，Caster的驾驶技术能与民航公司一流的专业驾驶员媲美。一路上他们没有在平流层遇到明显的气流颠簸，整个飞行过程给人以完全的安心舒适感。何炅毫不避讳地直言自己的称赞，Caster会心一笑，这时飞机的机身忽地奇妙抖动了一下。

何炅感觉到一瞬的不协调。他问：「撒撒，你有没有觉得飞机刚才那一抖之后，速度好像突然减下来了？」

Caster转到正面看向他，拖出一个意味深长的笑容：「嗯，我也这么觉得。是我让飞机的速度减慢的。我们不是快降落了吗？所以我快没时间，只能趁现在了。」

他解开安全带，凑过来，悄悄和何炅咬耳朵。

「我要你说爱我。发动机快被我弄歇火了，你要是不说，这飞机就会这样直挺挺地掉下去，一头栽到地面上。我可不知道底下会撞到什么地方……实在不行，就咱俩一起殉情吧。」

Caster眯起眼睛，表情比老狐狸还要精明。没错，不论是变出飞机也好，还是给何炅看云上的夜空也好，都不是真正的惊喜。这才是真正的惊喜呀。

听到这架飞机可能会坠毁，何炅仍旧沉住气，脸色却还是不经意变白了几分：「我不太明白你为什么要这么做。不过在我表示同意或者拒绝之前，可以问问你的理由吗？」

「我这么尽心尽责，努力听话，你指哪我就打哪，你想看星星我就带你看星星。何先生，你就说一句爱我，满足一下我作为从者的虚荣心，行不行？」刚才的老狐狸一转眼，眼神委屈得像从来没被主人拍拍头表扬过一句的大型犬似的。

何炅无奈看着软磨硬泡，分明就是在胡闹撒娇的Caster。内心道，要我说「你是个好从者」「你是个称职的Caster」之类的也就算了。为什么非得是「我爱你」？这有什么意义呢？

「来不及了炅炅，你最好快点说，飞机开始在往下掉了——」

Caster口中催促，神情却是一切尽在掌握的悠哉游哉。仿佛像是印证他的话似的，飞机像突然折翼失去了平衡的鹰，从空中俯冲下坠。加速度下吹起的狂风疯狂地抽打舷窗玻璃，发出的响声近乎密集雨点一样地鼓噪。这下就连普通音量下的交谈都变得困难，两人的对话已经变成了面对面瞪着眼睛的互相大喊。

「撒！你是个——好从者！」

「快说正经的——！」Caster吼了回去，一大半的声音都没在了风声里。

何炅深吸一口气，力气大到胸腔都共鸣了起来：「我——爱——你——」

「什么？我听不见！」

「我爱你——」

Caster佯装自己一个字没听清，何炅就拼命地喊了好几回。他这才心满意足地完成对于何炅的捉弄，想来觉得自己有些过分，是时候该收敛了，不慌不忙重新把飞机的速度缓下来。

起落架放下，滑轮一接触天台的地面，整个航空器变形魔术的效果即刻解除，外壳反射着金属光泽的飞机如同白纸做成一样碎如齑粉。Caster和何炅同时从飞机碎裂的尘埃里摔下来，他下意识地抱紧何炅在惯性冲击下就地一滚，稳稳地用自己的身体当了缓冲肉垫。

魔术效果的过快消失使他察觉到对方不太对劲。正要放开何炅起身，他膝盖忽然软下来，咚地一声狠狠跪到地上。

……奇怪，双腿完全没有力气。Caster咬着牙低头瞧，何炅紧闭着双眼，脸颊与嘴唇血色全无，一片苍白。他摇了摇他的肩，倒在地上的何炅却只是攥紧拳头抱在胸前，双唇颤抖，不发一语。

Caster苦笑。他在天台冰凉的地面上顶着冬夜冷风，静坐好一阵，始终把失去意识的何炅搂在怀里，好让自己的体温使他不受冻。等到有力气起身，Caster一手揽他的背、一手勾起双膝，抱着何炅慢慢走回屋内。把他塞进被窝之后，自己也早已是浑身乏力，气喘吁吁。

他用指尖拨开何炅额前汗湿的碎发，轻声向他忏悔：「请允许我向你道歉。本来是看你不太开心，想让你转换一下心情，最后却变成我拿你寻开心了。还这么不计后果地挥霍魔力，让你过度耗魔到昏厥过去的地步。」

这时他看见何炅苦闷的脸上嘴唇蠕动了几下。他把耳朵贴近，只听唇齿间还在无意识恍惚地咕哝：「撒撒……你听见了么——我爱你……」

Caster一愣。心里好像有什么防护壁似的东西，碎了道缝一样脆生生地作响。他犹豫几分钟，最终还是说服自己对方明天早上也不会记得，起身在何炅刘海底下汗津津的额头正中央印上一个吻。

「纵容自己随心所欲而让你变成这样，我不是一个称职的从者。但我会尽全力保护你的。」

说着，他已经决定好一夜无眠守在御主的身旁。两个人中，至少得有一个人戒备四周情况吧。这样想着，他拿出口袋里的旧手机，复又换成了一页白纸和一支派克钢笔。

**「夜航，纸飞机环游夜空。**  
**白鹰墨影刺破云山，啸烈啼鸣如旷奏天乐，欲唤金乌。**  
**穿行风音盛气收揽，激荡，回响穹宇内，降万山雨泽。**  
**云如远障抱雾，又如江浪堆沫，立其上观藏巅雪原，白地飞霜。……」**

他坐在熟睡的他的枕边，写了一夜的诗。


	6. 四日昼1

御主醒来的时候，撒贝宁已不在他的房间里了。昨夜他虽然因魔力被抽取过多而觉得有些气闷压抑，但那反而让他完全昏迷，无梦地睡去一晚，魔力也得到了充足的恢复。

他走出卧室看客厅的挂钟，眼皮子一跳，冲着厨房埋怨道：「撒厨师，您怎么不提醒我一句快八点了呢！」

还在准备早餐的撒贝宁挂着围裙探出头：「怎么，你快迟到啦？我不知道你们电视台几点上班啊。看你那么累，多让你睡会儿。」

「你怎么不知道我几点上班，昨天不还一起出过门吗！没时间吃早饭了，我在单位想办法解决吧。你自己吃就成。」

「哎，等等！至少把水果——」

撒贝宁还没钻出厨房，大门的方向就传来了重重的关门声。他无奈地走向玄关，把狼狈散落在门边的拖鞋重新摆好。虽说他有像人类一样吃早餐的习惯，但御主不在他可说不上自己有什么胃口，草草把做好的餐点收进冰箱便出门了。

今天的目的地在星沙市的最东边，需要搭乘长途巴士再转乘公交车才能抵达。想着早去早回准备晚餐的撒贝宁踏上路途，来到地图上标识的东区4号点，一块荒地。这里是郊区的垃圾填埋场，空气中浓烈的废弃物气味极其使人不悦，周围也有着野生树林作为天然的屏障，普通人的确一般不会靠近。

「真是个绝佳的藏匿地点。」撒贝宁站在垃圾山边上环视四周，感受到小圣杯若有似无的魔力源头。只要能大致确定小圣杯所在的方位就暂时撤退，一个人面对可能存在的魔术陷阱和从者实在不是明智之举。此时已临近中午，他想着这会儿该是御主在吃午饭的时间，噼里啪啦按下一串字符发送短信过去。

「我可能找到小圣杯了。你那边情况如何，下午能抽空过来吗  
撒」

发出短信后，本打算等待回复的他突然把手机塞进了衣兜里。斜向右前方三公里外出现了一处稀薄的魔力点，而那与小圣杯无色的魔力并不相同。那个魔力点正做着轻微的移动，撒贝宁可以肯定，那就是拥有小圣杯的御主的从者。有这样的从者出现，证明小圣杯和持有它的御主的据点就在这一带山岭中。

撒贝宁生生打了个寒噤。作为Caster，他的魔力探测范围应当广于其它职阶，三公里的距离不足以近到使对方立刻发现他。但是，这个从者的气息虽然极其淡薄，却使撒贝宁感到了一股莫名的毛骨悚然。如果在没有防备的情况下被对方发觉，一定会在眨眼间被吸收吞噬、化为灰尘。

绝对不能草率地败露行踪。绝对不能一个人面对这样实力可怖的敌人。他秉持理性坚持选择，此时应当先与御主合流，商量对策。

可是，一丝微妙的违和感浮上他的意识。他拿出口袋里的旧手机。

已经过去了五分钟，御主还没有回复。

他蹲缩在一棵高大的松树后，毫不犹豫地拨打了电话簿中唯一保存的号码。

听筒里静默无声。过一会儿，响起冰冷的提示音：「对不起，您所拨打的电话不在服务区……」撒贝宁挂断电话看一眼屏幕，自己手上的手机信号满格。

因为远距离而减弱的主从魔力连接只能告诉他，御主暂且还处于安全状态。糟糕的是，远方刚刚出现的敌对从者在往此处缓缓靠近，撒贝宁并不能判断出对方是否已经探知了他的方位。但与对方从者距离缩短使他不能使用过于强力的魔术，否则只会完全供出自己的所在。

他的脑海中迅速闪过一系列前因后果。他在距离御主三小时车程以外的地方身陷囹圄，无论是魔术还是科技通讯都不能使用。而他今天又是为什么要到这么远的地方来的？因为这里传出了疑似小圣杯存在的魔力反应。昨天他刚刚排除数个他认为是伪造圣杯的魔力源，今天选择调查的这一个，恰巧是距市中心距离最远的一个。

太巧合了。就好像等待着他发现伪圣杯的存在，接着在真正小圣杯的所在地使他自投罗网。

不如说，现在已经完全可以看出人为设计的痕迹，设下这个诡计的人毋庸置疑，就是为了拉开他和御主之间的距离。可是，设局的人又如何保证他们两人不会聚集到一处？

「等等。如果说，他根本就没有收到我的短信，也不知道我在这么远的地方遇到了这几天迟迟不出现的其他从者……」

没有意识到危险才是最危险的事。因此，知道自己掉入了敌人精心设计的陷阱、警惕起来的撒贝宁已经极大程度地脱离了危险。但这并没有减轻他一丝一毫的紧张感。

何炅。何炅还什么都不知道，我联系不上他。

此时御主正面临着的危机清晰地刻画在了撒贝宁的心里。他怒斥自己的大意、失职，行事过于我行我素，自我满足。

如果不是昨晚那样无端浪费魔力导致御主一直昏睡不醒，两人能够在他离家之前理清当下的情势，就能让御主明白今天哪怕只有一分钟联系不上他，都会非常危险。前几晚的风平浪静让他对圣杯战争抱有了可谓天真的乐观幻想，甚至未曾思考一种极为可怕的可能性。

既然在汽车制造厂这样人来人往、又无神秘奠基的地点出现了对方势力的魔力反应，那么或许——

撒贝宁从树后抽身，不顾一切地朝着来时的方向奔跑，冷汗打湿了他的衣襟。

对方的御主根本不打算遵守圣杯战争默认的规则底线——「藏匿神秘」。如果他们不在意这一点，那么也就意味着战争时间并不局限于城市沉睡的夜晚。即使是在白天，即使是在人群聚集之地，他们也不会介意留下魔术痕迹被普通人发觉。

如果有机会能在从者不在身边时暗杀御主，哪怕是光天化日之下，众目睽睽之中，他们也绝不会皱一下眉头。

这是圣杯战争，需要拼上己方两个人的性命的圣杯战争！不是什么调查清楚真相和本质，所有问题就能迎刃而解的案件！我真是愚蠢，竟然毫不顾忌地离他这么远——撒贝宁感到心脏处完全被拧紧。在圣杯战争中，只需要一个战术或实践上的小小失误，就能造成使战局逆转翻盘的毁灭性后果。

拜托了。此时他唯余祈祷。

拜托了，我不惧怕死亡。身为从者，失去战斗的意义便会消失是必然的结局，我不曾害怕死亡。但是御主——可是人类之身啊。如果他失去生命……那就是客观上从这个世界彻底消失。无论是我，还是他的亲人、朋友、爱人，无论是谁，都无法再见到他。

「拜托了，何炅——赶紧察觉到危险！一定要赶上啊！」

他穿越无光的密林，心中仅反复呼唤着同一个名字。


	7. 四日昼2

还差数分钟到九点整，差点迟到的何炅极度疲惫地坐进椅子里。还有一小会儿才到正式开始节目录制的时间，他翻出最近少有时间准备的台本做着紧急复习，眼光在文稿上扫视了好几遍才终于安下心来。

在他泡完咖啡从茶水间返回的路上，遇见几个年轻女孩子围在一起，正讨论着某个网上新开始流传的心灵测试手机软件。修习心灵魔术的何炅深知，那些所谓灵验的心理测试都是投机取巧的无稽之谈。再加上他本人对于这类热门软件的兴趣也仅仅停留在听得懂周围人的谈话的程度上，因此后辈的女孩子们热火朝天讨论时，他只是随意地凑上去瞧了瞧。

「何老师！」女孩子们见着他都开心地让出位置，让他也加入了圈子里。年轻人总是活力四射，试图把周围的一切都带入到自己不停歇的生活节奏中去；于是她们叽叽喳喳给他介绍着软件的功能。

「这软件可好玩了呢！据说不需要像其他测试一样，非得要你回答各种各样稀奇古怪的问题。要我说，所有的测试软件都该学习这个优点！」

「而且只要下载好免费的软体，拿着手机对着打开的界面不眨眼地看三秒钟，它就会自动读取你的意念，说出你现在的秘密和烦恼！这也太神奇了吧？」

「实用性也不差，还附带心理咨询和治疗功能，能够帮助解决不少心理问题呢。」

他啜饮一口热咖啡：「好像还挺有意思的，你们都在玩吗？」

其中一个女孩子回答：「还没呢，昨天我男朋友才发给我，说大家一起玩比较有意思。嘿嘿，我们准备今天午休的时候试试……」

居然有配套的治疗流程，这项功能倒是比较少见。何炅转念想到，就算是精通心灵魔术的魔术师也不可能做到完全的读心，所以这多半还是靠新兴噱头获得一时热度的东西。女孩子们还想多聊几句，导演组那边却来了喇叭的声音，录制马上要开始了。于是大家各归各位，何炅也回到自己的位置，拿好资料和人群一起朝演播室走去。

一早上紧凑的录制结束，直到中午时分所有人才能暂时卸了重担歇口气。剧组成员们兴致勃勃讨论着百忙中难得空出的假期。何炅也想到周末的安排是带Caster前去购置衣服，看看时间接近十二点，早上也没收到过对方的联系。他抽出手机，一边沉心预想着给他购买的款式，一边打字。

「早上怎么样，还顺利吗？需不需要我帮忙，我这边下午有可能会提早结束。  
何」

他按下发送键，短信标志正显示着「发送中」。这时好几人的惊呼声突然整齐地响起，眼前的灯光全数熄灭，整个准备室陷入一片阴影晦暗之中。他手里的「发送中」也同时断掉，变为了「发送失败」。

「哎——？怎么这个时候停电了啊……」女性后辈们拖得长长的抱怨声钻入他的耳朵。

「我才刚刚下好安装呢。」此前早上与何炅交谈过的一个女生说道。另一个人撇着嘴：「你至少还下好了，我这边下载进度刚到一半。」第三个女生也加入对话：「话说不仅是停电，wifi也跟着断了——诶，好像电话信号也没了。」

这同时也是何炅觉得极为奇怪的事情。无线网络的路由器设备的确是需要插电的，因此停电的时候通常只能使用手机流量。可是，在停电的同时流量也无法连接，甚至连手机信号都突然从满格变成零格，这也太过蹊跷了吧。

简直巧合到了异常的地步。不远处也传来导演愤怒的声音：「怎么电话也打不出去，道具还不齐啊，下午等着场景呢……搞什么！喂，你，去底下网络维护部门的办公室问下怎么回事。怎么断电还把手机信号全断了？」

被点到的实习生慌慌张张地跑了出去，何炅离开乱哄哄探讨着接下来计划的人群走到窗边，低头看了一眼手机，重新发送短信仍然失败。

昨晚Caster的确说过今早要去东边比较远的地方，魔力连接也还维持着，说明他在那边还是安全的。那要等信号回来的时候再联系他吗？这一停电耽搁了进度，下午恐怕不能早离开剧组了。

何炅想着，放回手机的手一滞。他警惕地眯起眼睛，快要眯成猫眼那样的一道缝，审视的目光来回细细扫过人群。

一切貌似与半分钟之前没有什么不同。导演还在沖旁边的助手发脾气，剩下的工作人员有闲聊的，商量工作的，抱怨停电的，还有干脆趴在桌边小鸡啄米打着瞌睡的。这二十多人中并没有他不熟识的面孔。

可就在刚才，他从人群的方向感受到了轻微的魔力。反应并不明显，稍纵即逝，但那魔力带着不详的感觉。至少他知道，那与他的Caster所散发出的亲和的气息完全不同。

何炅装作什么也没有察觉，尽可能保持自然地返回人群。有几个人看见他走过去便和他打招呼，何炅一面温和应对，一面探查着新的魔力的来源。他没有在表职业的工作中遇到过任何一个魔术师，传统的魔术师是绝不会来做这种频频上镜的工作的。这也是他放心地认为自己的身份不会轻易被揭穿的原因。

既然眼前的同事们仍是那些不了解魔术的人，那么这股透露出恶意的力量一定是外来的。突然的停电，突然的失去信号，突然的异类魔力，皆指向了同一件事情。意识到这件事时何炅先是心头一愣，接着很快无法继续像表面上那样从容不迫。

「我有点不舒服，正好趁停电去下洗手间。要是电回来了，麻烦你们跟陆导说下等我一会儿。」

年轻人们点点头，趁他们没有感觉出自己的异样，何炅演着自己腹痛难忍的样子转出了门口。在他跨出准备室大门的那一刻，冷汗就从他的后脖子沁了出来，让皮肤像被湿冷的风舔过般寒意凛然。

既然能做到这个地步、让普通人也被卷进这些异常中，那么这些事件的主导者无疑根本不避讳自己直冲何炅而来的目的，也不介意自己的手段可能会波及到非魔术世界的无辜者。

他们不害怕暴露神秘。何炅得出了这个令他胆寒的结论。如果为了在圣杯战争中取得胜利必须在当时当刻杀死何炅，他们毫不在意在无数双眼睛前动手，或者将造成阻碍的人群全部清除。

何炅把快步走路的步伐更进一步压缩为小跑，径直奔向电视台一楼最角落通常无人使用的洗手间。他可以肯定杀手就在赶来的路上。如果他不离开，不出五分钟，那些曾和他数年共事、此时正对境况一无所知的人们，会悉数成为死气沉沉的尸体。

他绝不愿意为周围的人引来生命威胁。

何炅冲进狭窄的洗手间，快速检查了两侧的四个隔间，没有任何一个在使用中。他转身摔上了洗手间入口的门，从里侧将其插上插销锁死，背靠着门边的墙壁沉重喘气。这时他感到少许欣慰，至少现在他尽可能远离了剧组的人群，能使他们免于被牵连到接下来将要发生的事件当中。

确定其他人安然无恙，他终于开始考虑自己的事情。Caster不在身边。而且，无法与他通信。何炅注意到自己的手心完全汗湿，心脏也剧烈地跳动不停。

他是一个魔术师。尽管如此，这并不代表他擅长使用魔术战斗，亦不代表他做好准备随时参与这场魔术师之间最为残酷无情、最是凶险的战争。

圣杯战争的铁则即是胜者为王——「只要能为自己带来胜利，偷袭、陷阱、暗算、背叛，什么样为人所不齿的手段与战略，在不会暴露神秘的前提下都可以被允许」。就是这样一条可谓是不存在限制的规则，在这场不知从何而起、不会回避非魔术世界的亚种圣杯战争中，都不能被完全遵守。墙面冰冷的感觉侵蚀着他的后背，何炅觉得自己无法想象对方还能使用怎样粉碎魔术师底线、背离人类道德的攻击方式。

但无论如何，连续几晚对于过去圣杯战争的突击研究让他清楚，将从者调虎离山，趁其不备刺杀唯一能为从者提供魔力的御主，绝不是一种罕见的手段。首先用小圣杯的线索诱使Caster前往不能快速与他会合的位置；接着锁定他的所在方位，屏蔽他的所有通讯手段，让他在不知不觉中孤立无援。制定计划的人如他一样了然于心，现在正是执行那项计划最后一环的最佳时机。

被对方视为了囊中猎物。何炅所在之处，无论是什么空间，都将化为濡血的战场。

已经能感知到谁的气息。他看不见敌人在何处，只知道对方靠近了，与他相距不过二三十步。能够在这么近的距离才显露出一丝存在的魔力，这气息必然来自于某个特定职阶的从者。

洗手间的位置在大楼的角落，外墙上唯一的一扇窗户紧闭，正对着楼后无人来往的小巷。窗户玻璃上贴有一层磨砂纸，如果有人在窗外走动，他将会在窗上投射下一圈模糊散开的黑影。但敌人是可以灵体化的从者，他们在发动攻击之前无需露出身形，甚至可以任意地穿墙而入。

何炅的眼神落在那扇窗户上。如果对方此时就与他正面相对，应当就在那扇窗户背后。

他强迫自己冷静下来，思考对策。

成为英灵与从者，便意味着自身魔力与战斗力得到了与传说相对应的大幅提升和强化。因此，人类魔术师几乎不可能与任何从者正面交战，更别说他长年练习的魔术属于非攻击性的类别，实战上的实用性过于局限。一旦让对方找到防御上的破绽，何炅就会在自己都来不及意识到的瞬间变为一具尸体。

从停电到现在不足十分钟，他却已然经历了从模糊地感知到危险，到清晰地认识到危机境地，再到对即将到来的死亡近乎绝望的过程。

洗手间内的顶灯因断电而熄灭。补充光线的外部光源是从窗户玻璃透进的几缕天光。那位从者溶于天光中悄然逼近，像具有自我意识的透明轮廓，宛如游荡的死神之影。

就是现在！

何炅将手插入外套内兜，取出预想中的那件物品，将其分散掷向身体周围的三个方向——

**「Shield Magic · Rosa Field! 」  
（防御盾魔术·玫瑰领域！）**

半透明金色的结界壁在他面前展开的一瞬遭受到重击，震动着发出清脆响声。何炅心中后怕地低头，在声音发出方位正下方的地面上看见了一柄匕首短刀。施展魔术的速度只要再晚上半秒，他就已经死在了那柄飞掷而来，流动着银寒刀光的匕首底下。

执行御主暗杀计划的最终一环，能在分秒间悄无声息使何炅死去的最佳职阶从者。

「Assassin——」

正在与自己共处的狭小空间内，依靠职阶特有技能「气息遮断」隐蔽着自身所处的方位。就算Assassin攻击的刹那其「气息遮断」的技能等级被迫下降，对于受到袭击的从者而言，那也不过刚刚能警觉并作出防御的程度。作为人类的何炅甚至连匕首飞来的轨迹都无法看清，用魔力包裹表面、经由魔术加速的暗杀武器根本无法以他的反应速度防备。

地面上以何炅为中心画出了一个金线勾勒的三角形，沿着这个三角形延伸出三面垂直于地面、高度与顶部天花板相接的金色魔术防御壁，三面相接形成了能容纳下一人的三棱柱形结界空间，严严实实地把何炅包围在其中。在地面三角形的每一个顶点上，躺着一片用于启动和维系魔术的玫瑰花瓣。

——「有我的玫瑰的地方，即为吾之阵地。关键时刻它们会保护你的。」

从Caster的玫瑰上取下的花瓣，将其用作媒介，可以短暂地召唤这个结界型的防御盾。

声称为了使魔术效果能维持在最佳状态，Caster每天都会从当天清晨刚刚盛开，还带着晨露泪珠的玫瑰上摘下新的花瓣给他。何炅以为自己没有机会用到这个防身的结界魔术，只是问了Caster咒语字节和使用方式，简单地记诵了一遍。

他以为Caster是一步都不会离开他的。

此前他们认为按照规则，白天不应当会发生大规模的战斗，因此何炅时常忙碌到忽略从者不在自己身边的事实。下班之后，Caster又总有无数的理由嬉皮笑脸地粘着他，或者令人安心地呆在他随时抬头可以看见的位置。

过于平静的日常让他低估了圣杯战争的危险性。当日常宁静被打破的一瞬间，他像突然取回记忆似的重新意识到，无论是御主还是从者，都是以自己的生命作为赌注参与着这场战争。任何一场战斗都可以来临得如此突兀、凶狠，蛮不讲理。

如果我就在这里死去了，何炅想。毫无疑问，Caster也会很快消失的。他的魔力本来就不太足够，失去御主的瞬间应该就无法维持灵基了吧。虽然作为从者，理论上还在英灵座保存着自己英灵本体的灵基记录；但是下一次被召唤出的他已然是他的「另一个自己」，不会具有曾在星沙市与御主何炅一起奋战过的记忆。

何炅觉得他需要做一个合格的御主。从者的生命，是在圣杯战争期间才会因人们的祈愿而现身的魔术的奇迹。他的Caster所具备的是这样珍贵到不可复制的东西，一旦消失，也像人类脆弱的生命一样无法寻回。那不是可以被随意使役、损耗、抛弃的武器或道具。

对于何炅来说，Caster是活着的。

敌人还没有在他眼前露出正身。但是，一秒都不能再作犹豫。他亮出自己的手背，将不到最后一刻决不会轻易使用的刻印亮出，那同时也是他与从者的命运紧紧相连的无可辩驳的证据。

**「以令咒之名命令你——现身于此，Caster！」**

缠绕着鸟足的荆棘与碎叶图案逐渐褪去血红色，变得如肤色一般黯淡。一划令咒所包含的魔力效果，可以做到让远在数十公里之外的从者即刻传送到自己身边。

然而使用令咒的咏唱已经消耗了一秒，令咒产生作用所需的时间还未知。理应是非常迅速的，否则这也不可能常常成为圣杯战争中压轴使用的保命手段；但对于此时防卫方式匮乏的何炅而言，哪怕只是一秒的拖延都足以致命。

对面的Assassin并不甘于无谓地等待防御盾的消失。在他短暂思考的数秒间数把匕首从各个方向的阴暗处飘忽地簌簌飞来，已然在玫瑰三角的附近堆积起了匕首们的尸山。又是两把匕首从左前方投掷出，何炅仍然没有看清Assassin实体化的身影，但防御盾这次发出了不同的响声。

没有完全弹开这攻击。在何炅双眼正前方的位置，那片灿然坚硬的金色，出现了恍若被毒蛇的毒牙钉入的裂痕。

那一瞬，何炅的世界里只剩下匕首掉落的声响。

他冷汗涔涔。你可要赶上啊。因恐惧而微微颤栗的嘴唇中间无声地，吐露出唯一能将他拯救的名字。

撒贝宁。

一道刺眼的白光闪过，金色的墙壁如琉璃粉碎，眼前横亘的刀尖逼至离何炅的脖子不过数厘米，却硬生生停在了半空。漆黑的细瘦影子被地面迅速生长出的深青色植被淹没，手、脚、身体皆被婴儿手臂粗细的藤蔓层层交错盘缠。

「——能请你离我的御主远一点吗，Assassin。」

仿佛是他的祈祷奏效，熟悉的男人的声音从隔壁的隔间传来。

他走出隔间，从敌方从者的身后走到身前。双眼里忽闪的火苗，证明了他此刻正压抑着因何炅遇到危险而产生的愤怒。

「Caster，你竟然……还活着。那边……失败了吗。」面戴银白色假面的Assassin宛如幽怨哀叹般说道，而后紧咬嘴唇，不让自己发出半点多余的声响。双臂被藤条反绞在背后，模样楚楚可怜，像是一只娇柔的黛紫色闪蝶误入了捕猎者的蛛网，挣扎着试图逃脱，全身的骨骼不时传来喀喀断裂的声响。

但荆棘丛的主人非常清楚，眼前的人并非什么柔弱的善类。那条状似细弱的胳膊能在眨眼间挥刀割下魁梧壮汉的首级，在尸体的颈部留下一个完美的椭圆形平面切口。何炅愣愣地看着Caster，他从未见过他露出这样骇人的冷峻神情。

「挣扎只会无端增加你的痛苦，Assassin。我必须杀死你，但我极度讨厌杀人这件事。我也不会通过折磨、虐待战败的对手来获取我想要的情报，但是如果你愿意告诉我有关持有小圣杯的御主的事，我向你保证，直到这次圣杯战争结束之前我都会确保你的御主的人身安全。」

Assassin仍旧牙关紧闭，拒绝进行任何交流。从攀缠其手臂和双足的藤蔓上逐渐长出了鲜嫩的锯齿叶片和玫粉色的小巧花苞。花苞们在空中悄然成熟绽放，起初光秃秃的树藤上遍布了淡粉色的花朵。那些花朵似乎在窃窃私语，何炅听到了一些低声的女孩子们的轻笑，不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

「她们在生长过程中会不停地吸收周遭的魔力。这不至于立刻将你杀死，只是抽去一部分你的力量，但是——纵然是由魔术构成的从者肉体，被玫瑰的倒刺扎入皮肤仍然会感觉到疼痛。所以请你保持不动，至少那样不会让伤口继续扩大。」Caster的语气稍有缓和，他对着Assassin作出这番解释。从话语里能听出，Caster并不情愿使用这有些残酷的攻击方式。这或许也是使他厌恶战斗的原因之一。

被花朵缠绕着的Assassin显然无法欣赏这带刺的美丽，因为魔力从玫瑰的棘刺之尖被吸走而窒息般地咳嗽起来。那张覆盖了大半张脸的面具无法继续由魔力维持，出现了一丝裂纹，继而噼啪作响、完全碎裂，露出其下一张与娇小的身形相符的少女的脸。

她正值青春，黝黑的皮肤细腻娇嫩，面孔可谓清纯素美。眼珠是与头发相似的苋紫色，使人联想到悠远空旷的夜空。但是，那双眼睛毫无生气。其中寄宿的，并非人们通常所认为的少女的灵魂。

「御……主……」她气息微弱，在包围她的藤蔓间垂下头，似乎是失去了意识。

见她已经没有反抗能力，Caster快步走向何炅，担忧与焦虑把他面对敌对少女时的果断决绝全部挤到角落。「何老师，你没事吧，」他用视线检查了对方的身体好一番，双眼盛满真挚关切之意，「抱歉，我来迟了。我早该想到，他们白天不怕在人群面前发动攻击。」

「这怎么能怪你呢。我自己也疏忽大意，刚刚才察觉到这一点。况且你来得很及时，幸亏令咒的发动并不需要耗费太长的时间。」

「我今早也在东边遇到一些情况，事情看来比我们想象的还要复杂许多。这里实在不是说话的地方，你先回到你的同事身边去保护他们。Assassin就由我来处理好了，」Caster斟酌片刻，「我会利落地击碎她的灵核，不会让她感到痛苦的。」

没想到Caster竟然心知他不愿意看见「杀人」这一幕，为他考虑到了这样的地步。何炅轻轻拍了拍对方的肩：「我也好歹有魔术师程度的心理承受能力。……还是谢谢你。」

两人都因对方的存在而放下心来。就在何炅把手撤离Caster肩头的一瞬，他的视线越过对方肩膀的线条，神情突然变得极度惊恐。甚至无需何炅的表情提示，Caster也察觉了身后咄咄逼人，如有实体、锋利如刀的视线。

本应失去意识的少女半抬起头。

一只眼被飘落在额前的碎发所遮挡，另一只眼像是月光下的蛇的眼，折射丝丝寒光。被束缚的身躯以怪异的姿势朝一个方向执拗扭动，玫瑰的尖刺便像咬入她血肉的猛兽的利齿，将猎物撕裂、绞碎，榨出血液，包裹住她的玫瑰与荆条立刻呈现出受鲜红液体浇灌的惨烈的颜色。

她用单薄到连线条都模糊不清的嘴唇诉说。

**「Zabaniya!」**  
**（妄想毒身！）**  


****

****

阻止咏唱已来不及。

娇娆的躯体像倒计时走到尽头的定时炸弹，迎来爆裂粉碎的终结。


	8. 四日昼3

「御……主……大人。我……失败了。没有杀掉，那个男人。」

月下紫丁香花朵般柔软的少女，即将死于玫瑰花丛之中。缠绕全身、吸食魔力的藤玫瑰们哀叹着她行至末路的命运，风中絮语一样轻声。

最娇弱可人的花朵竟然也会这样同类相食。她意外地想。

直到最后一刻都不忘对远在不可及之处的御主报告，她是一名忠诚可敬的从者。假如Caster听见了她的话语，他或许会说：你值得我的敬意，但是我也有必须要保护的御主。为了他，我不得不请你放弃与御主再见诀别的念头，就在这里消亡吧。

少女在不远处窥视着迎向Caster的人类。她称不上无辜，就在数分钟以前，她还完全处于战局上风，就要用匕首割下那位陌生的男性御主的头颅。

可是他们能够那么亲密地接近——身为杀手的少女产生了片刻朦胧遐思。

她是一名毒杀者。

一名既是天生，又非天生的毒杀者。在人们的故事中，她是从浸泡在毒液里的种子生长出的夜之花朵，有着让见者心软疼爱的美丽，却能在观赏者伸出指头触碰她的花瓣的瞬间，置其于死地。

指甲。肌肤。体液。肉体。黏膜。全身上下，连内在都化为了剧毒的武器，乃是等同「毒」的概念本身的毒物。

如此，无论是敌人、厌恶的存在，还是友人、喜爱的存在，只要与她接近，有了瞬息的微乎其微的接触，就会得到死亡。

——啊啊。对暗杀指令遵从得像一台机械，内敛安静的少女，渴望着接触，希求着亲近。

交握，抚摸，拥抱，亲吻。谁都好，怎样的温暖都好，想要得到他人的触碰。仅仅指尖抚过她的发梢也好，哪怕只是一秒就分离，那一秒也将成为她曾与谁存活过了同一时刻的无上的喜悦，镌刻成永远的珍贵记忆。

但是不行。无论是谁都不行。任何对她抱以期待的生物，都无法在她贴近他们之后再次睁开双眼。

我永远无法与谁相伴。

我永远只能触杀、抚杀、拥杀、吻杀，赐予接近我的所有存在杀戮和死亡。

仿如被诅咒的命运，被遗弃在孤单黑暗中独行的身影。梦想着有谁能在被她触摸后仍然鲜活地生存，成为传说的少女在英灵殿中陷入长眠。

从吱呀作响的破旧木床上醒来时，她意识到自己再次在圣杯战争中得到了召唤。这次又要触碰谁而杀死他们了吗。她起身，习惯于作为杀戮机器的脸色乖巧到麻木，寻找着拥有令咒印记的召唤者。

眼神落到与自己缔结契约的御主身上。

少女睁大双眼，胸中的渴求无言地将她灼烧。她一时不能稳稳站立，趔趄着，摔倒，爬起，前进，再次摔倒，跪行至御主的面前。

「我可以触碰您吗？」她发问，声音颤抖脆弱，如同易碎的玻璃。

「允许汝。」

她触碰了御主，指尖感受到杀死诸多生物前曾获得的一点触感。她迅速地移开手指。什么也没有发生。

「我可以亲吻您吗？」

「允许汝。」

她亲吻了御主，嘴唇上一片与生命相接的喜悦。她曾为自己创造无数的虚幻的幸福，与暗杀目标们一夜沉醉共舞，而用睡前的亲吻夺走他们的性命。此时此刻，她却希望这个吻什么也不会夺去。

「我可以抚摸、拥抱您吗？」

「允许汝。」

她抚摸了御主，将其拥入怀中。手掌、胸口涌动着一生的渴望得到满足的狂乐，欢喜的浪潮将她的身心完全淹没。

「终于找到您了。即使被我触碰也不会死去的主人，您是……啊啊、啊啊……您是如此的完美，如此的仁慈。」少女平静地落下滚热清澈的眼泪。

那眼泪与对御主的爱意，是将少女的生命和灵魂完全点燃的火种。究其一生，她只想寻找一位不会因她的亲近而死去的主人。这位主人已然出现，仅此一件事实，就足够让向来安静、被动又压抑的她，成为既狂热又忠诚的献身者。

自己的刺杀行动功亏一篑，Caster获得了压倒性的胜利。

……可这又如何呢。

在即将失去从者生命的最后一刻，最为不舍的仍然是与爱恋的御主共同相遇的记忆。不想离去。不想遗忘。

尽管如此，死亡已近在眼前。不能完成所爱的御主托付给自己唯一的任务的从者，生命的缺憾将无法弥补。

因此，就算是已经被二人完全牵制住的自己，也要抱着殊死一战的心态，做最后的挣扎。

她向远在无法触碰的距离之外的御主，传达最后一刻的意识。

「我只希望……能够再次见到您。——我亲爱的御主，被我触碰、亲吻、爱恋也不会死去的主人。您带给我生的喜悦，奉献的喜悦，我要在这里——」

为您死去。

少女在刺入身体的无数玫瑰藤之中扭动。为了获得一点活动空间，她让自己伤痕累累，肉体崩溃，无视感官上的痛苦进行自我虐待。

「刺杀之人，毒吻之女。吾即为剧毒之本身，『哈桑·萨巴赫』。」

被赋予英灵名「静谧的哈桑」的Assassin，启唇开始最后的咏唱。

**「炎热，灼热，就像要化掉一般。将你的身心一同焚烧殆尽吧——」**

她的低语悄然。Caster和他的御主还对将要发生的事浑然不知。的确，她的魔力被吸收了许多，使她难以正常将那通过具现化生前的传说而形成的、英灵们各自特有的最强魔术——「宝具」释放出来。可这并不代表她只能坐以待毙。

只要把构成肉体的魔力返还成原初的形态，就足够启动宝具了。

也即是自毁灵基。作为从者的自杀，走向死亡。

换作其它从者，应该不能在舍弃肉体之后还能顺利使用宝具吧。但Assassin的宝具有着让她并不自傲的，仅能启用一次的展开方式。

在距离二人不足三米的地方进行自爆，让自己的数千剧毒的肉块、血滴、骨骼碎片四处飞溅。只需要其中一块、一滴、一片触碰到对方御主的身体，就能终结他的性命，为御主消去一位劲敌。

你不可能来得及防御的。她注视着自己的猎物，那位方才醒悟到致命危险逼近、满眼恐慌的男性御主，并露出有生以来唯一一个满足的微笑。

永别了——

**「Zabaniya!」**  
**（妄想毒身！）**


	9. 四日昼4

何炅惊慌失措地张开眼睛，眼前一片黑暗。他的后背又变得冰冷，大概是抵靠在了墙上，还因冲击感而隐隐钝痛。发间埋着一只扣紧他后脑的手，脸因此正埋在谁的胸前，两颊的皮肤在T恤之类的棉质衣物上摩擦得生疼。身体被另一只手臂拥住固定在温暖的怀抱里，但那手臂的力道之大使他觉得被箍紧的臂膀一侧相当吃痛。

何炅像冲开土壤的一粒种子，顶开扣在后脑勺上的宽大的手掌。眼睛终于能看清黑色之外的颜色，但霎那间所见的场景让他屏息哑然。天花板、地板、隔间的隔板，目所能及的所有地方被喷溅的赤红血迹覆盖，窗户与墙壁上挂满横飞的血沫与肉块。少女被束于树藤中的柔弱模样仿佛还残留在视网膜上，前后对比的视觉冲击残忍到引起他生理性的干呕，和不知从何而来的强烈的悲伤感。

「呃……唔……」

耳边传来隐忍的喘龘息声。很快回过神来，何炅移开眼神不去回想Assassin尸身的惨状，试图集中精力与面前发出声音的人交流：「撒撒？」

在爆炸发生的瞬间把何炅推到墙边、压进自己怀里的人正是Caster。他的脸隐藏在了背光的阴影里，手臂的力道稍稍松开，好让对方呼吸更顺畅一些。何炅顺势轻轻推了推他。

Caster仍旧没有回应。

何炅有些慌张。他想要查看Caster的后背是否因爆炸的冲击而受伤，刚伸出的手就被对方粗暴地从手腕处擒住，停滞在空中不能移动分毫。

「别碰。Assassin的血液和……身体组织的碎片，有很强的毒性。我想只要沾到一点就可以取你的性命。」Caster缓慢地解释道。

何炅的胸口忽然像被坏掉的机器轮盘绞住，打了个死结，沉闷难受。「我知道你站在我面前就是为了帮我挡住她的宝具。那你的背上是不是受伤了？有多严重？」

两人体格相近，何炅的脑袋就在他转头可以够着的地方。于是Caster稍稍使力，冲着何炅耳边虚弱地笑笑：「没事何老师，我好着呢。我是从者，没这么容易被毒死的……就是，稍微有点疼。你呆着别乱动，别碰任何东西，我一会儿就能挪开了。」

Caster与他紧贴的身体明明如此暖和，何炅的内心却如坠冰窟。他只轻轻一挣便挣开Caster扣住他手腕、力气却在持续流失的手，拽起眼前夹克外套的领口，呼吸也不免因紧张而越发急促：「你老实告诉我伤势怎么样。」

「……身体表皮被腐蚀的程度而已，真的。最多……就是脊椎被连带烧到了一点，」Caster的回答低沉迟缓，时轻时重的飘忽气息中分明夹杂着极力隐藏的痛苦，「这种毒性足以让普通人甚至人类的魔术师瞬间毙命，但是杀不死从者的灵基的。只要没伤到心脏位置，用魔力修补一下就可以恢复好了。……咳。」

Caster咳嗽一声，不知何时围绕在两人周围的玫瑰花瓣的墙壁失去魔力维持，像无法承受自身重力一般溃散，飘落到地面上。何炅这才注意到，从自己的肩部以下到地面、Caster用自身肉体不能完全遮挡的地方，被他用一层叠一层的花瓣做成的物理护盾，严丝合缝地保护了起来。

这是Caster在遭到突袭，来不及诵咏长字节防御魔术的刹那所做出的决断。

「我没想太多就这样做了……说真的，我们的运气也挺好的。如果不是植物能免疫她的毒性，你我现在还能不能活着也是个未知数——咳咳……」

原本的红宝石色花瓣上，星星点点晕染着半凝固血液的深红色。想到Caster背上被这毒性极强的血液啃食出大面积深度烧伤，何炅的脑中一片空白，手上把对方的衣领揪得更紧，好像一旦松开，对方就会从他眼前消失。

反倒是Caster用安慰的口吻说：「我刚才不提，就是怕你担心。真没有你想的那么严重，灵核没遭到破坏，我不会有事的。」

「对不起……我什么也做不了。」

而你还在忍受我难以想象的疼痛。何炅懊恼地狠狠咬着自己的下唇。一味地被保护，一味地接受搭档的付出，而对方即便重伤煎熬也不曾责怪自己的疏忽和无能。何炅不愿意被这样宽恕。

「别这样想。作为御主和从者契约的双方来说，当然是应该由我来保护你了。只要身为御主的你还是安全的，我无论受多重的伤都会好起来。你看，我现在说话比刚才顺溜多了，肩膀也能动弹了。」说着Caster还笑眯眯地，故作轻松耸了耸肩。

何炅转开脸，Caster看不见他的表情，但他知道何炅对于事情发展成这样非常自责。尽管从每一步举动来说，何炅作为他的御主都不曾做出任何不当的选择；在那样紧急的情况下，用肉身庇护他也实属自己的无奈之举，并不是他的过失。

若自己的御主是何炅之外的其他魔术师，大约只会在战斗结束后，就圣杯战争中的策略失误好好和他讨论研究一番。但毫无疑问，何炅并没有把这次遭受Assassin偷袭的事件当作是无数圣杯战争的战场上随处可见的普通交战。他并不认为从者作为战斗道具，为了御主在战场上牺牲、消耗自己，是一件理所当然的事。

Caster隐隐约约意识到，何炅对他的珍视程度，远远比他自己估计的要高上许多。

「……混蛋。」

何老师，作为一名专业的主持人，要随时注意自己的语言用词呀——

Caster本来是想这么说的。可是客观层面上的不可能说出，让那些话全都被他咽了回去。

当何炅的双手伸向他的脸的时候，他最初的反应是「要干什么」，再接着他的脸颊被冰冷的手指、温暖的手掌捧住，两片嘴唇、两排牙齿被一条温热的、软乎乎的舌头用力地撬开，Caster的脑袋就像飞机发动机转速过快，过热故障了。

不一会儿那台发动机和他的头脑一起降下温来，他总算理解了当下的情况。这恐怕是存在于他知识范围内，最强硬、最生涩，一股脑只顾着完成它唯一目的的吻，充其量只是为了达到那个目的所必须的仪式。清澈的、温暖的魔力通过被喂入口中的唾液传递了过来，由于魔力提供者的急迫而一时间过多灌入的液体，使他一边艰难地接纳吞咽着，一边来回轻抚对方的手背，好让他放松力道缓和一下动作。

御主与从者之间进行的体液交换，可以短期强化两者间的魔力连接，为从者迅速补充大量魔力，以辅助提升从者在防御、回复和攻击上的效果。魔术师的体液——唾液、汗液、血液、以及性龘器的分泌液——都包含有极强的魔力，使其直接进入从者的肉体是一种快速补魔的方式。不如说，详加考虑，唾液已经是其中最容易被接受的一种媒介。

「我觉得——我的伤好像快好了。」何炅些微放开Caster的嘴唇时，调笑的话语便像咀嚼后碎掉的糖果粒似的从他的齿缝间掉落出来。他伸出拇指，拂去对方嘴角一丝溢出的亮晶晶的痕迹：「还让你干了亲一个男人这种恶心的事情，真是不好意思。」

何炅不看他，也不回话，垂下脑袋，额头抵着他的肩。我觉得相比较我，好像你比较痛苦，Caster想，于是他背上被剧毒腐蚀所带来的痛楚，真的就像被对方分担了一半似的减轻了。

「炅炅，你已经做得够好了。我必须表扬你及时地用了令咒把我召唤到身边，这说明你遇到敌袭时的反应速度还是足够快的。啊，对了。那个时候我也正被另外一个从者给盯上，差点被对方捉住。那大约是Assassin的同伴——所以你其实是救了我的。」Caster说道。话中的内容基本正确，在他朝星沙市中心赶回来的同时，后面的确有一个从者远远地跟着，就快要找到他的位置。

这件事似乎减轻了一些何炅的负罪感。他的声音细小、闷闷地从Caster的胸前传过来：「……你真的好点了？」

「好多了！你看我现在伤口瞬间愈合，身体倍儿棒，活蹦乱跳的。」

「那就好，」何炅与他拉开距离，示意自己要朝着洗手间的门口走去，语气似乎与平时无异地温和地说道，「我在这耽误挺久，再不回去他们就要来找我了。后续处理能拜托你吗，Caster？」

Caster替他清理出一条小道，伸手把仍然沾满有毒血迹的门打开。「没问题，交给我吧。我会把这里还原，然后自己溜回家乖乖休息。Assassin战败，短时间内他们也没有实力再来找我们的麻烦。」

「好。那……晚上见。你自己小心。」说着，何炅一个人走了出去。

Caster跟随何炅的背影移动视线，更加舍不得关上那道门。他可没有错过对方与他亲吻过后产生的后遗症——不能与他对视的眼神，四肢僵硬的行走姿态，谈话时故作自然却魂不守舍地称呼他为「Caster」的事实，以及耳尖泛起的一抹晕开的红色。

你这样可爱，会让我舍不得离开你呀，炅先生。他低头，用手掌压住自己正被满溢的情绪冲撞着，怦怦直跳的心脏。


	10. 四日夜

或许每个人都惦记着即将到来的周末，拍摄意外地提早结束了。他急匆匆赶回家里时，天色还没有完全变黑。灰扑扑的天空，看上去时间正介于傍晚与夜晚之间，是冬季下午五时左右的特色。

走入玄关，家里光线阴暗，却还没有开灯。四周贴着的书页被隐蔽了起来，只能感受到微弱的魔力反应；分布在客厅里大大小小的花盆中的玫瑰花们倒还开放着，这里一点、那里一点热烈的火红。料想对方应该在休息，他静悄悄地靠近了沙发。毛毯在沙发背上，整齐地叠成一叠。

怎么不盖毯子呢……他想着，却又害怕披上毛毯的动作都能使他惊醒，于是只是抱着膝盖蹲了下来，平视着那张睡着的脸。

呼吸安静又均匀。他的睫毛纤长，随着胸口的起伏在空中轻微地颤动，像出巢的雏鸟初长成的一枚羽毛上，并列舒展的几丝柔顺的羽枝。睡着时看不见——他笑起来的时候，眼角总是藏不住标志性的弧线皱纹，一道道又深又长，却别致可亲。眼光继续往下，他的嘴唇颜色极淡，像皮肤的颜色，肉红偏白，厚实、饱满但总有些干燥，布满唇纹。盯着那轻轻翕动的嘴唇良久，回避想起什么似的别开目光。

衣服上的血迹已经被魔力清理干净了。沙发上的人双臂交叉抱握在前胸，双腿紧张地并拢，缩起，快要团成一个仓鼠球。他看着这样孤独、寒冷、缺乏安全感的睡姿，忍不住出声呼唤：「Caster？」

对方一动不动。

恍然发现自己在称呼上的错误，他自行纠正过来，再次轻唤睡去的人：「……撒撒？」

睡得好熟。

他得承认，就算回到了工作岗位上，脑中始终盘旋徘徊的念头无法完全褪去。他竭尽全力，严苛地要求自己秉持职业素养完成达到质量的工作；可是专注度只要稍一降低，那件刚刚发生不久的事就会占据他的思考。

少女。碎肉。……受伤。吻。

然后他又强迫自己把这些混杂交织的画面，与色调不和的混合颜料般推挤浑浊的情感挤出脑海。只有事实还留在思绪中：有活生生的人在他眼前以那种惨状死去，Caster为了保护他承受剧毒、严重受伤，他为了加快Caster身体的恢复为他补充了魔力。这一切，发生得过于迅速，又过于自然。

一块一块的事件的碎片拼在一起，符合完美的逻辑。可是他所体会到的并非如此。对于Caster用身体庇护了他的行为，身为御主与魔术师、应当保持理性与冷静的他生气到有些不讲理的地步。而为Caster补充魔力时，亦是普通人、应当考虑普世观念的他竟然不假思索地接受了越界而荒诞的方式，没有感觉到明显的嫌恶。

他向自己解释道，或许正因为他既理解魔术世界的规则，又不肯舍弃作为普通人的身份和观点，才使自己成为了诸多矛盾态度的结合体。

那么Caster呢？打趣地说着「和男人接吻很恶心吧」，脸色却十分轻松，好像刚刚发生的事对他来说并没什么需要大惊小怪的。

他摇摇头，再次把那些情境细节从脑中驱赶出去。能够合理地分析、阐释自己的行为就已经足够了，现在不要考虑更多无关紧要的事。重要的是思考应当采取什么策略，才能让Caster和自己在这场不遵守规则的圣杯战争中活下去。眼下Caster因为负伤仍旧需要一段时间的休息，想到这件事让他胸口一紧，呼出的气息也像心绪一样动摇起来。

他起身摊开毛毯披在他的身上，踌躇了一阵，还是轻悄悄地凑近。

「干什么，想趁我睡着了，占我便宜啊。」从极近的距离传来刚睡醒状态下的慵懒声音，吓得他失去平衡，往后一摔坐在了客厅地毯上。

「……你要是醒了就说一声啊！我以为你还在睡，就想是不是再补充点魔力比较好。」御主大声反驳。

撒贝宁坐起来抓了两把头发：「这可不是你想偷亲我的理由，何老师。班上完啦？没遇到麻烦吧？」

「你爱信不信，我遇到的最大的麻烦就是你。」御主撇撇嘴，压根不想搭理他地走开了。

撒贝宁看着他逃走又开始偷偷笑。就算是睡眠状态的从者也比人类的感知力更为敏锐，大门被住所主人拥有的那把钥匙打开、锁舌发出令他愉快的咔嗒一声时，他就知道他的御主到家了。头脑与心脏都被灵活地调动起来，雀跃地期待对方的前来。

那么，为什么他在试图叫醒他之前，要端详他的睡颜那么久呢？这微小动作的意义，或许连御主自身都尚不清楚。撒贝宁也不愿擅自代替本人给这些琐事定性；他只是心情很好。在御主蹲下来歪头看着他的时候，假装熟睡的他也在悄悄地盯着他的眼睛看。平淡的目光中藏着一丝迷离困惑，水汪汪的澄明可爱，像森林中的新生小鹿好奇打量着从未见过的外部世界。

那双眼睛好像在问：撒贝宁，你是谁？对于我来说，你到底是谁？

「撒，我饿了！你要是醒了就别赖在沙发上，过来帮我做饭！」正当他那么回想着，那双眼睛的主人就远远地在厨房里毫不可爱地大喊起来。

撒贝宁迅速把自己的播放状态切换到少儿频道，从沙发上跳起来：「好的，撒太太！没问题，撒太太——」

厨房传来了锅碗瓢盆摔落的响声。撒贝宁一慌，健步冲了进去：「我就开个玩笑，你摔什么东西——」一看厨房，东西的确是掉落了一地，但并不是御主故意要摔的。撒贝宁关于称谓的无聊玩笑仅仅是推波助澜使对方皱眉的原因之一，更重要的理由还是别有所在。

「不是我说啊，何老师。您本来就不高，干嘛非得不踩凳子就去够那最上面柜子的东西呢？您要拿干木耳您跟我讲一声，我给您拿呀。」

「撒老师，您有本事把您那双鞋给我脱了再来说这话。对了，您不想脱也得脱，我家木地板的不要拿高跟鞋踩。去门口换你的那双拖鞋！」

御主随口反击一气呵成，撒贝宁目瞪口呆。对方挥臂朝外一指，撒贝宁灰溜溜地走向了鞋架。等他换好拖鞋回来的时候，干木耳已经好好地在桌子上摆着了。穿着围裙的御主回头故意瞪了他一眼，这次那双水汪汪的小鹿眼恶狠狠地说着：撒贝宁，你也没比我高到哪里去。快搭把手切葱花！

两人在厨房里忙活半天，简单地吃了一顿晚餐。接着御主破天荒地把手头的资料从书房搬到了电视机前，坐在了撒贝宁旁边。

「哟？今天有心思陪我研究你自己啦？」撒贝宁正在电视机上选着回放节目，在御主的工作日和休息日两档节目之间犹豫不定。

「你看你的，我看我的。我就出来换换环境，」御主打开了手上厚重的资料夹，「等我把这本看完就讨论一下明天的事。」

「哦哦。谢谢您好心陪我啊。」撒贝宁笑得眯起了眼。

对方不搭话了，撒贝宁选好了节目，把电视声音调小。一集还没看完，肩头突然一沉。撒贝宁讶异地瞧过去，御主闭眼栽倒在了自己肩头，手里的资料也全散在地上。这一磕又让他惊醒，甩甩脑袋，盘腿坐正了揉揉眼睛。

「累了啊，靠着我歇会儿吧。」撒贝宁说。

「唔，没事。我再看会儿。」御主咕哝着，上下眼皮明显打着架，急不可耐地要合为一体。

「你这样强行撑着也看不进去的。」

「我……得把这里看了，再想想应对其他从者的计划。我得醒着。」

撒贝宁叹了口气，暂停了电视里播放的影像，画面正好停留在御主神采奕奕地与嘉宾谈天说地的一幕。他侧身面对他，画面中的主体人物本人此时就在他跟前，完全像霜打的茄子似的无精打采。

「人，累了就得休息。你白天录制节目，中途经历了一场战斗，晚上还看资料。虽说今天需要补充魔力进行恢复的是我，但我的魔力都是从你身上来的。说到底，所有的疲劳最终都堆积到你身上去了。别老是勉强自己行不行？」

「撒撒……」御主呢喃着，也不知有没有把他的严厉教育听进去。

「我觉得我们今天都挺辛苦的，干脆就早点休息，明天出门再说。何老师，你陪我看电视我应该礼尚往来，我陪你睡觉好不好。」

然而御主甚至无法支撑自己清醒地听完撒贝宁的话，径直倒向了一侧，眼看就要摔下沙发。撒贝宁赶紧起身一扶，顺势把对方捞了起来，抱到卧室熟练地塞进被窝里。

像这处住所的另一位男主人，他走回沙发边整理好御主的资料，来到玄关旁边关上了客厅的灯，检查完家里的门窗是否关好，才摸黑回到了卧室，躺在御主身侧盖好自己的小毛毯。被窝是御主一个人的，在没有得到他同意的情况下，撒贝宁不可能自己钻进去分享他的空间。虽说他并不介意与御主共享同一床棉被——但现在这样压在他身旁空余的被子上，感觉刚刚好。

刚一睡下，就听见御主在黑暗里问：「昨天我在飞机上晕过去之后，你是不是也……这样把我带回来的。」

他心道，昨晚他自言自语的时候御主已经睡着了。于是说：「是我把你抱回来的。让你昏倒这事我还没跟你道歉呢。」

房间里的空间又被沉默所充斥。黯淡的月光不能让撒贝宁把对方看个清楚，但他在内心里把那轮廓勾勒清晰，柔顺服帖的黑色头发，偏白的肤色，对于男性来说稍显小巧的脸型和纤细俊秀的五官，以及时常在忍笑时被他咬住抿起，纤薄湿润的嘴唇。

御主在被子底下动了动。过了一会儿，才听见他的声音：「撒老师，背上的伤口……还疼吗。」

「早好了，早就不疼啦。」

「嗯、嗯嗯。不疼了……就好。」他打了个呵欠。

「赶紧休息吧，明天还要外出呢。」

「外出？啊，对，要带你买衣服……。我记着呢，撒老师，我好好记着的。明天还要和你一起逛街……」御主的声音再次模糊咕哝了起来，看来人已经游离在入梦的边界。撒贝宁觉得他可爱，悄悄挪了挪窝，凑得更近了一点，这才在黑暗中看清御主半眯着眼睛、昏昏欲睡的表情。

「何宝宝，终于要睡着了？」尾音都用气流替代变成了气声，他试探性地半问半哄。

「没有，我还醒着，」御主突然睁大眼，固执地抗拒起睡意，「明天买衣服，你有什么想要的款式吗？」

撒贝宁无奈地应付道：「何老师爱看我穿什么我就买什么。」

「嗯……那就正装。你肯定适合穿正装。黑西装，配白衬衫，黑皮鞋。领带的颜色选什么？一片儿色，没有条纹的活泼……」

说到这儿，就没声音了。撒贝宁心想终于睡着了，好心给他把被子往上提了提。这一伸手，又把对方从浅眠里拽了出来。

「撒撒，我不想睡。」

他直视着他快要阖上的眼睛，手上还像哄小孩睡觉似的轻轻拍打着被子：「你要再不休息，我也不陪你聊天了。越聊你越不肯睡。」

独自与睡意安静搏斗一会儿，他终于抵抗不住疲惫沉沉睡去。见御主睡熟，撒贝宁去拿自己的手机，握在手里才想起这部旧手机没办法拍照。这么难得的睡脸不能拍照留念使他倍感可惜，同时他也记起自己需要做的一件事情来。

他打开通讯簿。选择备注名，「亲爱的御主-何炅」。

修改为，「我亲爱的-何炅」。


	11. 五日昼1

时刻尚早，周末的岳麓广场与预想中相比稍显清闲。轻松完成购物目标的两人从百货商场走出来，路过广场正中央的喷泉水池，向停车场走去。

Caster还在欣赏自己这一身裁切得体的齐备正装。外套、领带、衬衣、西裤、皮鞋，好像自己马上就能走到电视台，坐在演播厅的主持台前播报：「观众朋友们大家好，欢迎收看晚间新闻节目。」他此前已经对何炅家挂满琳琅满目、各种风格类型搭配服饰的衣柜，盛赞过他的穿衣品味好多次，但此刻还是忍不住转身高兴地对他展示：「你挑衣服真有眼光，这有韵味的经典款，这舒适的面料！我都不舍得把这么好的新衣服穿上战场了。」

停下脚步的何炅在后面默默看着他。何炅清楚即将到来的战斗留给他们的相处时间已经不多，连夜晚睡眠的时间都显得奢侈浪费。尽管如此，要把气氛弄得凝固僵硬也并非何炅的本意。他最擅长的是调节紧张的气氛，而非制造压抑，于是他尽力按捺心中的不安微笑着说：「这身好看，你确实很适合正装。刚买的可别给我弄坏了。」

「你放心，我可爱惜东西了。浪费什么也不会浪费您的经费的，」Caster爽快地接过话茬，走过去打气似的拍拍何炅的背，「咱们这就算准备完毕，整装待发了。现在就出发吧！」

「接下来就直奔东边小圣杯所在的垃圾场，我去开车，」何炅拿起车钥匙刚走出两步便疑惑地停了下来，侧首看着一脸警惕的Caster，「怎么了？」

「恐怕不用开车去那么远的地方了，何老师。」

他放下方才故作轻松的架势，正色着立定，严肃地看向Caster远眺的方向。

广场侧边的大街上，仍时不时地飞驰过去一辆小型汽车。悠悠散着步的行人们两三个组成一队，挎着包、提着手袋，轻松嬉笑着走在各自的方向上。何炅看不出有什么异常，于是只好继续问Caster：「他们来了？」

「嗯，」Caster仍不转头紧盯着远方，「这周边有某种相当隐蔽的特殊魔力源。要不是我曾经在垃圾场的附近遇见过这种魔力的使用者，一时半会儿可能也辨别不出来。」

「购物广场的周围可全是普通人。这下可麻烦了。」

「还有一点。假如Assassin的御主只有她一骑从者，那么她的御主已经算是脱离了圣杯战争。可是从她所说的来看，曾在垃圾场埋伏我的另一骑从者也与她属于同一阵营，我们不得不考虑这位御主通过某种方式召唤出了两骑，甚至更多从者的可能性。」

「等等，让我总结一下，」何炅蹙眉整理思绪，「也就是说我们的敌人，这位敌方御主的阵营——拥有小圣杯，召唤出了Assassin，很可能还召唤出了其他至少一位从者，最重要的是他在战斗时不会遵守规则回避非魔术世界。这样的对手未免也太过棘手了。」

「昨天失去了一骑Assassin，这个御主一定会想方设法增强剩下从者的魔力，好一鼓作气地将我们打倒。这附近有没有什么与灵脉连接比较紧密，容易囤积魔力的地方？如果我是那位御主，一定会选择类似博物馆那样古代文物较多、神秘的影响力比较大的地点作为藏匿点。」Caster道。

「有古代器物，也是神秘的聚集地。——寺庙有可能么？我想起来距离这里大约两公里有一个年代久远的观音庙，那附近不足百米就是能探测出魔力反应的小型灵脉点。可以从那里先开始排查。」

Caster点点头：「无论是对我们还是对普通人而言，他们都是太危险的威胁，必须尽快找出来才行。」

驱车不到五分钟，两人赶到了对话中提及的观音庙。院里一人环抱的银杏已经光秃秃，宽阔延伸的单薄枝丫朝天静默。树下只有一个袈裟和尚在扫地，看到急匆匆奔行的两个人影，停下来躬身道一声「阿弥陀佛」。Caster先于何炅冲进无人的佛堂，光线晦暗、照明稀少的高顶殿堂中油灯烛火红光摇曳，线香的轻烟丝丝袅袅，一派青灯古佛与世无争之相。他一皱眉，低声对旁边气喘吁吁跑进来的何炅道：「就是这里。」

他看向金漆剥落暗哑的菩萨像的足前。足有两人高的观音，端坐于头顶和两侧垂下的赤红帷帘之后，慈眉善目地垂眼看着供信徒朝拜的两块圆形蒲团。蒲团后立着一个木制暗红的功德箱，样式随处可见，木材因时间风化而陈伤累累。功德箱与观音像的底座之间，正是摆放香烛、灯盏、粉莲和鲜果等佛门供物的案几。Caster的眼光注视着案几上盛放着供果的几个铜金色器皿。其中有个阔口束腰、衔环绕底的云纹杯，大小如同寻常的高脚红酒杯，顶口放了一只赤红的苹果。

杯型器皿常被用来盛奉清水。这样的形状，实在很难想到会用来供奉水果。这奇怪之处引起了何炅的注意，随即一股被压抑住的魔力，从隐隐散发着金色光芒的云纹杯中传来。毋庸置疑，那就是被某个魔术师封印了魔力反应的星沙市小圣杯。眼前出现了引发奇迹的圣物，其真身虽无光芒万丈，却那样光洁优美、与众不同，霎那间的冲击力让何炅一时说不出话。

而它埋没于此地，仿佛就是一个普通的果盘酒杯。何炅正这么感叹着，案几的旁边伸来一只手，把那台子上的小圣杯拿起来，握在了手里。另一只手摘走了顶上的红苹果，也不礼佛拜谢，径直送入口中啃咬咀嚼。不管怎么说，未经寺庙允许偷食供果，也太过失礼——

何炅的眼神便移到做出这不敬行为的人身上。一位身着黑衣白鞋、头盖雪纱的年轻女子不知何时悄无声息地出现在菩萨像边，使人诧然的是，那一身黑色长衣与头顶的盖帽，分明是属于修道院修女的款式。她敛眉顺目，仪态温柔大方，服饰昭示着她似乎拥有西方信仰，气度却像是本从佛教壁画中走出的菩萨天女，细目眉宇间佛相自然。

何炅发觉自己看着她桃龘色柔软、线条清丽的双唇，一时居然有些恍惚。他心觉不妙，回头想抓住Caster：「等一下，有点不对劲，那个修女可能是持有小圣杯的御主……撒撒？」

Caster已经没有在他身边的位置了。他猛一朝观音像转回视线，肆虐延展的暗绿藤蔓与棘丛就铺天盖地遮蔽了他的视线。何炅大惊失色的表情与修女脸上的如出一辙；而尖锐树藤的末端已经刺破了她的心脏。鲜血自口中喷涌而出，染红嘴唇、流过下巴，也从她胸前碗口粗的青藤所制造的血洞中流出，如同油画颜料滴落在乌黑的衣料上，绽放出朵朵曼珠沙华。她惊愕地睁大双眼，眼神的焦点逐渐溃散，喉咙也被分离出的细藤穿透，连尖叫声都来不及发出，抽搐了几下，再也不动了。

佛堂正中央交织的荆棘之山顶端高高挂起的，俨然是被单方面捕杀的猎物的尸体。

那一时间何炅有点眩晕。昨日的光景还在他的脑海中挥之不去，Assassin在藤蔓中扭动娇小的身体，遍布全身的伤口血流如注。绞缚的手臂细如树枝，仿佛轻轻一折就会脆生生断裂。

「对不起，让你看到我杀人了。你给我买的西服也……被我弄脏了。」

男人转过身来，看向何炅的眼神从未如此无光黯淡，好像在等待对方的失望和斥责。令他显得正气挺拔、优雅俊美的西服上洒着成片的殷红，血滴也掉落在白衬衫的领口，留下几个斑点。他伸手拂过下巴，擦去因近距离而无法避开的血液喷溅痕迹。

突如其来的变故让何炅差些无法思考。魔力连接使他清楚，Caster的意识保持着良好的清醒状态，他并没有因任何外来的魔术陷入狂化。杀死修女这个举措是他经过了自己的判断，主动选择并实施的。

他不是会随意夺人性命的人，何炅再次向自己确信。他必定是有不得不做的理由。无论如何，自己需要听到他的解释。

何炅怀抱对于Caster的信任走向了他。

「为什么你要……杀死她？她是参与圣杯战争的人类御主吧？」

刚才攻击时的实感宛如夺走了一条人类的生命。Caster强迫自己冷静下来，看向何炅，对他摇摇头。「不是。魔力反应太过轻微，所以你感觉不到。这绝不是一个普通魔术师具有的魔力，绝不可能是人类可以掌控的东西——就像深渊之底的泥潭一样浑浊，好像里面吞噬包裹了无数的黑暗。我不知道她或她的御主通过怎样的方式做到，又有什么样的目的。但毫无疑问，她和一般的从者、和我不同，获得了『受肉』，是一名完全用人类肉体行动的从者，」他严肃地看着何炅，「职阶……应当是不属于正统七职阶，非常稀有的特殊职阶Alterego（他我）。」

「什么！」

未等何炅完全解读这一番话中惊人的信息量，修女的尸体突然如同重新启动的老旧机械一般，干涩地扭动头部，冰冷的视线死死紧盯两人的方向。近距离地与那张脸对视，何炅忽然毛骨悚然，感觉到自己曾于什么地方见过她。尸体头顶正中像一层空壳人皮一样裂开，从打开的脑部中钻出一团咧着月牙嘴形的人形黑雾，她细细弯弯的眼睛也笑着，使人汗毛倒竖的女人轻笑声在佛堂中飘荡。

「正如汝言，Caster，初次见面，吾乃Alterego。唔呼呼……呼呼呼呼。昨日没能捉住你，真是遗憾。但是，这样也不坏呢……」黑雾卷着手中的小圣杯，像火烛的黑烟般融入空气消失不见。

两人对视一眼，同时急迫地大叫：「追！」

饶是脾气与教养极好的Caster也忍不住气急。本想只要能直接破坏Alterego的灵核，就能避免像昨天对战Assassin时那样留给她展开宝具的时间。没想到对方故意不反抗，为的就是此刻重新回到从者的形态。为什么她受肉的身体被破坏之后，灵基没有消失？

来不及思考更多，他紧紧跟着Alterego迅速移动的灵体奔跑前行，将作为人类体力远不如他的何炅甩在了身后。

Alterego前进方向的所经之路，行人似乎变得更为稀少。Caster路过好几人后，注意到他们的步伐似乎微妙的有些浑浑噩噩。可他无法停下脚步去查看每一个人的情况，罪魁祸首正在前方笔直地朝目的地前进。等他回到了那熟悉的广场边缘之时，眼前所见的场景堪称不可置信。

其之混沌，其之癫狂，任何人亲眼所见，都会称之为「苦海无边」。

岳麓广场数万平方米的步行道地面上，均匀散布着人们躺倒的身体。所有人无一例外地像是在行走途中突然进入昏睡，失去意识倒在原地，连手边散落的物品也顾不上捡拾。他们恍如在梦中经受着外人所不知的莫大痛苦，有的身体蜷缩成一团，皱紧了眉头低声啜泣呻龘吟，还有的辗转焦灼、挣扎求饶，无序挥动着四肢，想要驱赶某种恐惧。Caster看着绵延到远处未知尽头的蚂蚁般的小点估算，在这片冰冷的地面上，恐怕有上万人同时被迫进入了堪称精神折磨的冬眠。

广场正中心的那座喷泉被外力阻断了水源，进而干涸。始作俑者分开双腿，仍保持着淑女的仪态，跨坐在喷泉中央的球体浮雕之上。如果说身着修女服的她是清丽而禁欲的，那么此时还原其本体的Alterego就充满了生机与情龘欲的味道。

清薄华美的雪白外袍覆于牛乳般洁白柔嫩的肌肤上。飘逸的海藻式乌黑发丝野蛮发散，使人联想到蛇发女妖，发尾尖端缠绕着浓烈、鲜艳的玫瑰粉。同样明艳娇嫩的颜色也填满她胸前的系带、腿跟处贴身内衬的衣料和过膝的紧身长靴，沾染在她双耳上方朝天穹伸长出的一对庞然巨角上。

那对属于魔罗，纹路颜色皆非人间妖艳的魔物之角呈月牙弧形，两侧各挑挂一条麦色的流苏吊穗，与雪白的修女服头巾在空中一同随风飘舞。她美丽的脸庞从悬垂过肩的头巾之中露出，年轻，和蔼，既成熟又纯情，唤起人的怜爱之欲，好似怎样的罪行都绝对与她无关。

这样宛若无辜、令人沉醉的面容却只是让Caster更为愤怒而已。「Alterego，这都是你的作为吗。魔术师的圣杯战争，为什么要把无力抵抗的普通人牵扯进来！」

「呼呼。就让我来告诉你吧，那边的那位Caster先生哟。」她眯起细长的眼睛与他对视，勾人魂魄的金色眼瞳毫不遮掩眼神中别有用意的趣味，修长的双腿似有似无地摩擦着座下地球石雕的表面。

「吾名杀生院祈荒，乃是无视术与法的规则界限，深爱一切、拯救一切、超度一切的『魔性菩萨』——『随喜自在第三外法快乐天』。无关魔术与否，因救济世界的愿望而在此显现，接纳、承受、品尝万物之欲，让生命的极乐之姿在吾体内成就乐土虚无。如今以这里为中心方圆一公里范围内所有的人，都已是获得宽恕与救赎，信仰我、奉献于我，把无尽不得满足的欲龘望施加于我的信徒了呢。」

欲龘望？Caster再度环视四周，那些瘫倒在地的人，无论男或女、年老或年少，原来并不只是遭受着痛苦。每个人的脸上都恍惚痴然，细看仿若是心脏开了一道无法被填满的巨口，对某物无比饥饿渴求，却因得不到满足而失去自我、痛苦绝望的神色。

「你到底想做什么？让这些人都变成这样，对你有什么好处！」

「当然是——让我成为使所有人在升华的快乐中，从凡俗忧扰得到解脱的『神』啊。啊呀，Caster先生。你若是想知道，我的事情我可以慢慢告诉你。可是，你还有与我交谈的余裕吗？」她好心地淡淡微笑，「那边的御主先生，看起来可是有话要对你说呢。」

的确，从刚才开始何炅就没有发出任何声响。Caster猛地回头，何炅不知何时已经在他身后，跪倒在地，双膝颤抖。他哆嗦着用双臂抱紧自己的身体，仿佛被什么东西穿透了腹部，痛到极致似的垂头蜷曲着。

「喂，何炅！」他奔至他的身边，蹲下身捏住他的肩，与他视线平齐，「你怎么了？难道说，是Alterego的魔术也对你产生效果了吗！」

何炅艰难地抽出一只手，死死攥住他的袖子。「撒……撒。抱歉，给你的魔力供给可能……」

「现在不是说我的事的时候！」Caster在他的耳边大吼，几乎要震得他的脑袋嗡嗡响。就算是这样，这声音也仅仅能够帮助他保持片刻的清醒。「对不起。我的反暗示心灵魔术，只能稍微抵抗Alterego的……」

一直停留在地球雕塑上，心神畅快地品味着眼前场景的Alterego笑着说：「是『万色悠滞』和『五停心观』哦，御主先生。作为灵子黑客的我开发制作的电子术式，可以用来探测人们最深层次、无可告知他人的欲龘望，找寻到对其最有效的解决方法。不是吗？御主先生。我已经知道您的秘密了——唔呵呵。您何不将其对我倾诉，化解那隐瞒压抑的苦楚呢？」她轻轻舔了舔自己像蜜桃一般，粉艳艳的嘴唇。

「无论使用什么手段，你绝不可能控制得了他。」 Caster言语间快要咬碎牙齿，脖根红彻。这的确已然不符合他面对危机时总是沉稳冷静的作风，他像是守卫的领域被外界敌人侵龘占蹂龘躏的狮子般，露出不可忍受的盛怒表情。

「善哉善哉，Caster先生。他已经失去抵抗能力了。不如说，在这个网络信息漂浮、传递得如此迅速的时代，他竟然能够依靠自身的意志拒绝他人的影响和解脱的诱龘惑，已经是一件了不起的事情——可是归根究底，魔术师也是人类而已。只要是存在智慧的生命，使用知性、理性来理解世界的高等生物，就无法抗拒对倾泻自身欲龘望的渴求。被理解的欲龘望，被宽恕的欲龘望，被深爱的欲龘望……您也有的，Caster先生。」

她定定地看着他，吐出的一字一句都好像是散发芬芳气味的禁果。

「您的欲龘望是什么呢，先生？」

Caster察觉到了心脏处被对方落下的字眼所敲出的一道裂缝，而从那里传来了什么东西钻入、撕裂、将其分裂吞噬的痛苦。他清楚地知道那并非是真正的心痛。Alterego通过电子术式吸收了无数人的生命力转化为魔力，此刻的她已经过于强大，能以魔术的形式操纵电子术式，对他直接进行非肉体而属于精神层面的攻击。

那种直深入灵魂的痛楚真实又鲜明。他能感觉到何炅给予他的魔力正在减弱，毫无疑问，对方也深陷在那相同的痛楚中。

  


他在意识的黑暗中看见了一只手。两只手。无数只透明的手，温暖的轻柔的娇嫩的手，将他的心脏环抱，安抚着表面细细散开，纹路如同纷繁枯枝的裂隙。

「先生？」渺远地飘来温柔的人声，抚慰似的降落在他的头顶，轻如浮空飘落的绒羽，和深夜融化在摇篮曲节拍中的枕边呢喃。

「先生，您的心正因秘密而伤害着自己，碎裂的罅隙里正流出苦痛之源呢。您不肯显露，不愿言明，因此只有我知道您敬爱着他。正直善良是您的本性，也为慈悲佛陀度众生之缘；佛法修善缘，爱人之心功德无量，何来有错？此不为忤逆众界佛道，您无须自责、忍耐。我宽恕您的爱。」

「我……可以被允许，原谅吗。」他喃喃地向那声音问着。

「正是如此。众生执着，万般欲加于他人皆苦，才有背叛、亵渎，欲孽罪行。您的爱虽无错误，但贪爱不可，伤己不知，执于一念只会让您被欲念反噬罢了。我愿怜爱您，扶助您，您也应当赦免您自己，从爱龘欲因缘中脱胎自在。」模糊轻柔的声音絮絮道。

「是的——像我这样，隐藏私欲罪过的人。我……我。我感激您的理解，您的宽恕，您的爱。」他的喉结上下滚动。

「无妨，先生。佛使我爱人，使我包罗包容，使我理解、接纳诸人各自的欲与恶。人本自然，众生皆然，善待自我也便是饶恕了其他芸芸众生。」

「是。」他跪在神的面前。

「此刻即是苦乐超脱。随吾前来——」

他与黑暗中的神明向着更深处孤独又幸福地坠落。

  


Caster痛苦地抓紧了胸口的领带。Alterego怜悯地瞧着他：「御主先生很快将化为吾之信徒，您逐渐失去魔力的身体正是其预兆。就算以从者之身极力抵抗，你又能坚持多久呢？」

Caster的眼前也开始出现一片一片侵吞视觉的黑暗，脑海中有一个温柔的声音说着「宽恕你的愿望」「宽恕你的欲念」，诸如此类的话。他尽力忽略那些呓语，吃力地抱住何炅，拍打着他的背，想要缓和对方的痛楚。

「仅仅那种程度可没办法使他有所察觉。『万色悠滞』使人的灵魂完全从肉体与精神的保护中剥离脱落，以毫无防备的裸龘露状态现于吾手；『五停心观』则让我解明手中灵魂的本质渴求。埋没于潜意识里最深层次的欲龘望一旦被吸引、抓住，灵魂就会像笼中的雀鸟一般不可逃脱，变成我悉心在体内溶解、品尝的美味，达到无上的欢愉随喜自在境界。这一点，你自己也很快会明白的，Caster先生。」

不得不说，这一对御主和从者，如此拼命地抗拒着满足自身欲龘望的蛊龘惑，灵魂不肯立刻委从于她，使她想起了远在过去其它时间与空间，与她朝夕相处的某位才能普通、灵魂渺小，却成就了足以载入史册的光辉伟大，令人惊叹的御主。

克己自律的两人与那位御主的身影重叠。这令她感到满溢的喜爱与喜悦，对他们能像曾经的御主那样抗争更久产生了期待。到底能否毫不动摇地坚持自身呢？能否否定「杀生院祈荒」那足以扭曲道德、神志、意念的魔人极致之美呢？

她甚至想帮助他们从自己的掌心领域逃脱。生存于不同的时空，拥有不同的经历和过去，相识不过数日，竟然就把彼此作为了灵魂最深刻之处的隐秘不宣——这可是值得在消化之前，久久观赏品味的一对交缠的灵魂呢。

「只可惜，以至将这人间盛景变为天堂本身之时。」她低头看向自己怀中出现的小圣杯。小圣杯已经储存了死去的Assassin的魔力，再将剩余的一骑Caster吸收，就能够成为赐予圣杯战争胜利者的战利品，启动大圣杯了。

是时候由她为这场闹剧闭幕，开启新天的幻梦。

她的手指以极快的速度灵活变换，呈现出奇异的结印手势。

Alterego，宝具展开——


	12. 五日昼2

她醒来。

昏暗的地下室内，除了某处缝隙在滴水的声音回荡外，悄无声息。房间里能称得上是家具的物体只有一张破旧的木床，一个深红色粗糙布面的旧沙发，以及一张凌乱的工作台。台面上堆放着各类或形状怪异、或散发异臭的工具材料，呈现出实验只做到了一半的状态。

台前坐着一个干瘦的人，形体如同枯萎的树干，没有皮肤遮盖的肌肉纹理条条清晰。尸体完全干燥，看不出明显的伤痕或被蛆虫啃食的痕迹。她很快根据周围的情形做出判断——这是一位在魔术实验过程中，因为某种意外而被抽干了魔力猝然死去的魔术师。

她这才发现这个充满违和感的事实，如果房间中唯一的一名人类已经成为了尸体，是谁召唤了她现身于此地？

仔细一看，干尸的周围摆放了相当多的金属材料、检查仪器和修理工具，似乎是为了修补一件魔术道具而准备的。她的目光落在了男人正在改造的文物上。

那是一只表面有着黄金光泽的杯子，外壁嵌有的兽面口中衔环，云纹装饰看上去有些年头，不是现代的工艺。她不曾见过这样形状的器物，但某个极其类似的概念浮上心头。

圣杯。

魔力的集合体，英灵与魔术师的愿望机。这样的东西，于她而言不过是虚伪假象。她从不认为向圣杯许愿存在什么意义；她的终极理想，依靠她自己的能力便可以步步实现。圣杯所贮存的魔力，只是方便她节省一点时间罢了。

可她却不能那样忽略面前圣杯的存在。它隐隐约约传来了异样的魔力感，随之而来的还有似女性阴柔却极富力量的声音。

「汝是……侍奉吾的英灵么？」

圣杯——正在说话。

这让她分外讶异，不禁问道：「我察觉了与你之间魔力连接的反应。你为何能成为我的御主？」

小圣杯答：「吾乃西汉方士所造盛酒之物。葬于轸寿灵脉二千年，千岁便有了意识。吾本居于俗世藏殿供人瞻赏，却不想被此等术士劣子盗出。那贼人欲使吾偿其愿，一心求报。不料阵法反噬，他命丧阵中。吾便自成圣杯。此次唤汝前来，是为吾完成夙愿。」

「您的愿望是什么呢，圣杯御主小姐。」

「不日，吾将起圣杯战事。侍从吾之『他我』，为吾参战，猎杀从者吧。」

Alterego歪了歪头：「唔呵呵。这如果是您的愿望，与您缔结契约的我必将倾力完成。可是，您为何想要自己发动圣杯战争呢？」

「与汝无关。」

Alterego貌似兴致缺缺，没有继续追问。「下一骑从者什么时候出现？」

「六日后，酉时。」

她点点头：「在那之前，我也有个不情之请——您能给予我足够的魔力，使我进入电子之海准备魔术术式吗？」

「允许汝。」

这或许是后来，云纹杯失去最后一丝自我意识之前，最为后悔的一个决定。

她本只需要任何一位强大的从者，来为她完成收集其它从者灵基、启动大圣杯的目的。作为小圣杯，她只是一个装载魔力的容器，无法直接让积攒的魔力为己所用。只有大圣杯才能作为真正的愿望机，为她实现愿望。

云纹杯的愿望，是拥有人类的身体。

她从被制造的那一天起就在酒桌上观察着人类的世界。后来她进入君王的坟墓，以为永远不得天日，可她在泥土中的那些岁月逐渐获得意识，脑海中出现的也都是那一番场景。人们的欢歌乐舞，人间的袅袅炊烟……多么愉快，多么欢畅。而泥土中的一日一夜，如此无味难熬。

不想，这样下去。

已经拥有意识的自己，不甘于沉睡。不甘于寂寥。想要回到外面的世界。想要与鲜活的人类发生联系。

终有一天，墓顶的泥土被挖开，她被湘流省考古研究所的勘探者带出了地面。那一刻可谓是数千年来，她与梦想最近的一刻。她重新见到了地表的风光，呼吸了最新鲜的空气。她幻想着两千年后人们的世界何等多姿多彩。她几经流转终于在星沙博物馆定居，在这里，她终于得见熙熙攘攘的人群。

他们观察她并发出赞叹。她观察他们的赞叹。就算躯干脆弱到不能再被使用，但沐浴在人群眼光中，成为一件有用器皿的感觉让她又活了过来。

她在这里生活了十多年，日出而醒，日落而歇。可某天早晨当她打完盹醒来，保护着她的玻璃罩、脚下立着的文字说明铭牌、头顶的射灯，全都消失了。仿佛她被人们所赞赏的时间也只是一场梦。她看着将连她在内的数件文物盗出博物馆，带到自己的地下研究室的魔术师，感到了即将被尘世再次抛弃的恐慌。

男人无比爱怜、如痴如醉地抚摸着她道：「西汉的云纹杯——啊，这样优美的纹路，稀缺的外形与镶嵌的装饰——你一定，是我想要的圣杯的最好的胚胎。」

「圣杯」。这是一个陌生的字眼，她闻所未闻的定义。

男人一边将她修复、擦亮、打磨，一边神神叨叨地在她耳侧反复叙说着各种各样的概念，关于追溯根源，关于圣杯战争，关于英灵从者。可是她不想听，也不想了解。

她从男人的一己私欲那里得到的只有痛苦和恐惧。

男人朝她走来的脚步声就是受诫的信号。他用凿子在她身上，一击一击砸出纷繁复杂的魔术回路；他敲碎她身体薄弱的部分，填入陌生的她从没见过的物质；他把她整夜浸泡在烂泥一样污浊的粘稠魔术积液里，使她濒临窒息。

如同长久的监禁。

如同每日的酷刑。

器物是她的肉身。正因作为附着在器物上的精神，她才饱受此等蹂龘躏，甚至希望自己从未向往人类而产生属于自己的意识。

器物无法选择自戕、自缢。也无法伤害他人。

抱着要受尽无穷无尽折磨的毁灭绝望感，这样的日子终于也迎来了终结。就在即将铸成小圣杯的那日，男人因急功近利使用了他能力之外不可控制的魔术，把自身也全部卷入了为小圣杯填充魔力的魔术阵中。回过神来，男人已经在修复台前变为了一具如同在沙漠中遗弃百年的焦黑干尸。而她完成了最后一步的魔力填充，带着男人的生命，获得新生。

——我自由了！

她欣喜若狂。

——我可以回到外面的世界了！

她狂喜若泣。

——我想要成为真正的人类！像普通的人类，不必再被活埋、不必再被施刑、不必再被作为道具，行走在日光之中！

强烈的愿望驱使她做出了选择。「星沙小圣杯」与「星沙小圣杯战争」在那一刻同时诞生。她要通过唤醒一场亚种圣杯战争，吸收从者的灵魂，贮存足够的魔力，启动大圣杯，让她获得一具人类的躯体。并非由魔术作成，而是真正的「受肉」重生。

吾即是圣杯本身。吾亦是御主。吾将成为这场亚种圣杯战争，唯一的胜利者。与死去的男人所准备的半吊子的大圣杯相连接，以自身为触媒，她获得了「深爱人类，并绝对能在圣杯战争中胜出的」从者。

Alterego，杀生院祈荒。她在见到她的第一刻便惊叹于她作为一名从者的强大，和曾作为一名人类女性的美丽。那时她尚未认识到杀生院其人堪称「文明的大灾祸」的可怕本性。

她听从杀生院的指示，赋予了她制作「万色悠滞」「五停心观」两个电子术式的魔力。依靠惊人的黑客天赋，杀生院迅速将两个术式整合编辑为适合当前时代的软体程序，制作出了一个可以自动探测精神漏洞、提供解决方案的心灵测试手机软件，将安装程序如同病毒一般扩散至星沙市全地域的互联网当中。

当云纹杯发现杀生院通过这样的方式，以可怖的速度增长着信任、信仰、憧憬乃至狂热崇爱她的信徒，已经是数天之后的事情了。她方才醒悟自己完全被杀生院无害的外表所欺骗，再一次成为了他人的道具。

但她仍然没有意识到杀生院真正的可怕之处。她甚至没有启用令咒，只是反对杀生院用这样的方式汲取信徒的生命力、囤积魔力，因此为了束缚她，强行使用本就有限的圣杯魔力资源使杀生院受肉，把她困在人类的肉体里。这的确使杀生院在短时间内行动不便，可她从外界吸取的魔力早就突破了云纹杯作为御主可以控制的阀值。

从者的魔力急速膨胀，溢出灵体，通过魔力连接将御主反噬。闻所未闻的状况。

云纹杯还未来得及对危险做出任何防御，便被显露贤人之心的魔人杀生院轻松化解，夺走了一切。她的意志，她的自由，她对于人类的爱和追求，皆化为杀生院手中沙石尘埃。

「唉呀。原本我想遵守主从契约，好好侍奉您的呢，御主。可是，从您赞叹我美丽的那一刻起，我便知道您此番不足以使我享受和满足。呵呵，您无需顾虑。您只要乖乖躺入我的身体，倾心听我言语，与我一同品味快乐就好——」

杀生院剥夺了御主的令咒，将令咒的魔力、御主作为圣杯的魔力尽数吸收融合，开始她的下一步计划。她一面继续扩散自己的电子术式，一面寻找着御主所说的第二骑从者。

杀生院的确平等、均等地深爱着每一个人。可是，对于她来说，真正身为「人类」并可享受超脱自在的，只有她一人而已。其他人，无论地位，无论亲疏，都只是环绕在她脚边的虫豸。因此，对于获得他人的信奉，甚至让信徒为不能独占她的爱而走向毁灭，她不曾怀有任何罪恶。掠夺他人的自爱、自我意识，品尝他们的灵魂和其中的秘密，乃是最能使她获得快乐的事。

圣人般笑眯眯地走近，一面解读对方的秘密，一面对对方的渴望和罪恶感进行救赎。在对方成为她的信徒后，便又去收纳新的信徒，给予新的信徒以爱。原来的信徒逐渐失去被她品味的价值，但仍旧渴望她像过去那样解开其凡尘之忧，渴爱而不得爱的过程使信徒逐渐绝望并选择死亡。

她曾在过去某个世界中做到过这等恶劣的循环，数千信徒前赴后继地为她求死。如今她想以星沙为中心，突破圣杯战争的界限，将这信仰和快乐的浪潮推及到全世界的范围内。只要有足够的魔力使她抵达每人的面前，普通人根本无法抵御她天生的魅惑，何况她的魔术。事实上，短短几日之内，星沙市十分之一的人意志就已经岌岌可危，快要完全掉入她贮藏灵魂的漩涡之中了。

通过电子网络收集的灵魂将与肉体剥离，进入她的腹中，融化为包含无数灵魂的快乐中的一部分。此乃对众生的救赎，使他们脱离凡胎卑微困苦，仅有灵魂在她体内获得升华快乐，无穷无尽，直到她的身体足以容纳下整个地球，或极致到吞没宇宙——

杀生院对人类的深爱，便到如此地步。

因此，为了达成这个理想，扩大自己的影响才是重中之重。她想要找到第二骑从者与其御主，不过是想碾碎一个蚂蚁大小的麻烦。她用死去魔术师工房内的其余几件普通文物，制作了五个伪圣杯，散布于星沙市各处，作为简易的钓饵。只要有人探测到这几个圣杯大小的魔力源并靠近，她就能从埋藏地点的电子监控中发现其踪影，若是灵体化的从者，便连其魔力痕迹也能追踪。

根本不在乎对方的行动，甚至不在意小圣杯是否仍在正常运转，召唤出了第二骑从者。但很快，她在安抚向她寻求赦罪的茫茫人海的途中，听到星沙市博物馆的一位忠实信徒向她倾诉，博物馆文物失窃数月的秘密可能被人发现。

时机非常微妙，那正是所谓第二骑从者被召唤出来的第二天。

杀生院注意到这不平凡的一则秘密，决定趁此机会开始计划将那第二骑从者的魔力也收入囊中。果不其然，次日早晨她就感知到了微弱的探测魔术，认定有从者正在探测小圣杯的所在，而当日下午就有一处伪圣杯的附近出现了从者级的魔力反应。杀生院一路追踪他的方位，在对方的据点附近才失去目标。展开大型探测魔术的从者极有可能属于Caster职阶，具有大量的魔力，如此想来就很有立刻让她动手的价值了。

是夜，杀生院再次利用小圣杯作为御主和触媒，召唤出了第三骑圣杯战争从者，Assassin「静谧的哈桑」。此时的小圣杯早已失去了自主意识，杀生院轻而易举地通过控制御主掌握了Assassin的行动，命令她配合自己分离Caster及其御主，从两个位置将二者一举击破。

令她也些微吃惊的是，就算把Caster和他的御主分开数十公里的距离，两者都在对她和Assassin的存在毫不知情的情况下遭到隔离和突袭，刺杀也丝毫没有进行得更加顺利。就在她快要捕捉到靠近自己所持有的小圣杯魔力源的Caster时，对方的魔力反应突然消失。而另一侧的御主，竟然在杀生院通过自行开发的心灵测试手机软件锁定其位置，入侵电视台的电子系统，阻隔电子讯号，切断一切可能的通讯方式，使他无法联系魔术师进行支援也接收不到Caster的联络，如此孤立无援的境地之中，杀死了前去突袭的Assassin。

诚然，对方御主能使用令咒，强制远程召唤从者。但在令咒生效之前，他孤身一人面对作为从者的Assassin，应该毫无反抗之力才对。她甚至命令Assassin遇到御主身边有普通人的情况时，不惜暴露神秘也要杀死对方——她对于圣杯战争的规则丝毫没有遵守的意愿。

假如对方御主有着极高的危机意识，能在Assassin突袭成功之前召回Caster，杀生院也预想到了这样的情形，知道凭借Assassin对小圣杯御主的忠诚，她必然会在对方得以防御之前，使用宝具近距离自爆，以这样决绝的方式让人类御主沐浴毒血。

计划是如此完美无缺。实际上，Assassin的确也以自毁灵基的结局退场。

可是，两个目标对象，却一个都没有得手。缜密的计划不知为何失败，这或许比没能立刻捕捉Caster更让她在意。

竟然有人类可以逃出我的掌心么？唔呼呼……多么特别。变得有趣起来了，杀生院想。她稍稍正视了一下自己的对手，在抹消二人之前，产生了对他们短暂观察的兴趣。

她将决战选择在了第二天午时，位于星沙市中心岳麓广场的位置。那里有一个地球模样的雕塑，这是使她感到喜爱的一点。另一点是，那里正位于人群的最中央。而今夜过去，她就会强大到足以用魔术的形式，在电子之海底端的现实世界使用她的电子术式了。广场上的人群，将直接成为她的粮食，使她在广场周围建立一个堪比Caster工房的魔术领域。

战斗前夜，她选择了灵脉附近的一处观音庙作为暂且休憩的地点。还未正式进门，院里的和尚就急急忙忙迎了出来，道曰，请留步，诵经时忽感有活佛自门前经过，特来恭迎。

「吾度自身，亦度众生。菩提在身，涅槃于心，南无阿弥陀佛。」她像早有所料似的，脸上慈悲之相，合掌作揖行礼。眉清目秀，让和尚也羞于抬眼直视。

而后便又是白天，天亮后一阵，她终于见到Caster和他的御主。第一眼掠去平平无奇，二人与她曾见的芸芸众生并无分别。那时她竟然有些许失望，乃至于面对Caster突如其来的攻击也未做出有实质意义的阻挡。受肉的人类躯体被摧毁的一瞬，她转移到了电子术式上，取回了原本作为从者的灵子状态，将二人引至她特意为他们选择的葬身之地。

眼前有无数匍匐在地的人，灵魂正为她沉迷。她能理解Caster眼中非魔术世界遭到她影响的愤怒，可此刻她对与他直接对话失去了兴趣，因为就在Caster身后不远，她正兴致勃勃地打开御主先生的心脏，抽丝剥茧地寻觅其中秘密的真相。被她触碰到那事实的一瞬间，御主先生痛苦地蜷曲了起来。

一种奇异的喜悦传遍了她的全身。那是一种她久未体验过的情感。

不如说，曾有人如此正色地点出一个事实：「祈荒，你居然不明白『恋』与『爱』的区别！作为这世界上最擅长追逐肉体快乐的淫龘乱女人，你这困惑可真是要笑死我了！」

正如事实所言，杀生院祈荒深爱着世界上所有人，乃至所有具有理性和智慧的生物。她有着扭曲的魔性圣人的平等广泛之爱。可是。

她不理解「恋爱」。

那种瞬时的冲动，如从千米之高直坠深渊，眼前始终被黑暗之中的一处闪光深深吸引。就像深陷泥沼，难以呼吸；又像身处天堂，世界的光亮、色彩、音乐都汇聚到了一点。倾泻所有痛苦的根源。凝聚所有瑰丽的璀璨。

而那是储蓄在一个灵魂中的无限质量。不是泛泛地施予每一个人，每人都只能受慈爱地浅尝辄止。而是像拼命灌入一只无底的宝箱般，把所有关于对方的感知、体验，一层一层，一块一块，永无止尽地贮藏下去，如果打开宝箱的顶盖，会看见里面全是沉甸甸的美丽宝石，连痛苦也包裹在蜜浆的核里成为琥珀和珍珠。

唯独给予一个人的爱恋。甜美羞涩的注视，想要靠近又畏缩着逃离的徘徊向往。

她触碰到御主先生的秘密那一霎那，视野爆炸式地绽放星河般的流光溢彩。

「恋爱」的洪流冲入了她的心脏。

那不是属于她的情感。她曾有一瞬或许体验，连她自己也无法将其命名。可如今重新体味到这种情绪，竟然像想起某个身影似的，有一丝怀旧的动容。

竟然对自己的从者产生了「恋爱」么——于是在她眼前，御主先生那拼命坚持着不为她的力量所屈服的灵魂，变得有别于其它渺小的虫豸，灿烂美丽起来。你可知晓他并不存活于你的时空？你可明白他总有一刻终会消失？就算如此，也无法控制自己的心情么？她一时想询问，但御主先生当下可忙于在她的魔术中挣扎，无法回答她了。

现在她更忍不住想知道的是Caster的秘密。任谁看见他们的亲密接触，都会擅自做出遐想猜测来，可答案并不那么确定。这或许是杀生院难得有兴趣如此深究的秘密，于是她迫不及待想要知晓。

「您的欲龘望是什么呢，先生？」

御主的魔力减弱使她找到机会，寻到了侵蚀Caster精神的切入口。他很坚韧，不仅仅是因为身为从者，还因为他对于自身准则有着堪称规则本身程度的信念。尽管如此，夹在灵魂缝隙中的秘密也仍被她窥查到了方位。

如何呢？或许他的确担任着一个称职的从者，忠诚地体贴地为御主着想。可是Caster作为英灵，即是早在许久之前就结束了人生的人类。那样一生的时间长度，足以让他有无数个拥有深刻秘密的瞬间。那其中，真的有能容下一位圣杯战争御主的空间吗？连杀生院也多出几分遗憾怜悯来。

她望向Caster内心的黑暗之中。那里什么也没有，无论怎么看，都只静静地躺着一片死寂的潭水。

她笃信水里必然潜藏着什么，于是凑近水面。水底似乎有着珊瑚丛一类的东西，但她看不清楚。她知晓自己并未完全看透Caster的秘密，只是出于好奇心，用手指拂过水面。在她的手指接触到潭水表面的一刹那，水面激荡起来，推出的波纹渐远渐高，有浪卷白沫之势，从波涛之间传来了不可能存在于此的声音。

海浪。

是海浪的浪花声。仿佛赤足在夜晚的海滩行走，清澈的海水接连涌向沙滩，温柔地将其拥抱，抚平沙滩上凌乱的足印。而海面上，倒映着光线微弱的点点星尘。杀生院抬起头，Caster的心象风景中是没有夜空的。那么这些星星是从哪里来的？

她把手伸入水中，捞起一颗发光的星。这才发现，这些星星全都像珊瑚一样附着在水底最深处，刚刚才随着海潮涌上来，变成无数飘走的河灯。它们全都长着玫瑰花苞的形状，不像真正的星星那样闪烁。她于是剥开一粒发着柔光的花苞，了解它的内在构造。

是的。这是Caster的秘密了。杀生院微笑着，把花苞重新放回水里。离开她手指的一瞬，强行被打开的花瓣又蜷了回去，把花蕊中暴露出的秘密隐藏了起来。星星们重新沉回水底，杀生院满意地从水边离开。

感谢您让我欣赏了如此美丽的「恋爱」的风景，Caster先生。

与御主先生那样难抑的流光不同。这一潭状若死水的深湖，全是静谧的爱意。它们谦卑无光，平静无波，但一经触动便有卷动整个湖面的激涌浪潮。尽管如此，最为珍贵的部分仍然被留在了深深水底的无风无浪之处，小心地被呵护了起来。它们是璀璨的星光，躲藏在玫瑰的花瓣里，在无人的目光可触及的水底寂静而热烈地燃烧。

每一个花苞里都是一颗钻石一样的星辰，带着同一个灵魂的印记。她认得那个刚刚见过的灵魂的模样。在拨开花蕊、看见秘密的真相的一瞬间，杀生院就明白了一切。

她立刻解答了自己的疑问，为什么这一对主从可以逃脱Assassin的袭击，又为什么可以对她的魔术术式做到如此顽强的抵抗。他们之间产生了远超魔术契约的强烈精神连接，对于对方的信赖、忠诚和几乎达到唯一程度的珍视，使得契约本身以使人惊讶的程度得到了双向强化。

那种方式或许是比任何魔术回路的增加、巨量魔力的生硬灌入，都更加有效的强化手段。至少，杀生院承认，她从未见过这样在别样的意味上一同变得强大又坚韧的御主与从者，在这一点上，二人值得她致以敬意。

她想起自己的某任御主，以及曾与之产生的奇妙又纯挚的联系。她甚至想鼓励他们就像这位坚定的御主一样，自此逃脱她的术式，还甚至想要为她从未得到过的可贵的恋情呐喊助威。可于她而言，忍不住想要拆分、各自考验他们至最后一刻的愿望或许更加强烈。

人类的「恋爱」，到底能够达到怎样令人惊叹的程度呢？

会创造出类似于「奇迹」的事物吗？

不仅带着得到大圣杯的魔力、品尝更多灵魂的目的，她还心怀更为单纯的，对于Caster及其御主的强烈探求欲，施展开自己的宝具。

面前的万人如万只蝼蚁，因对她无止境的深刻欲龘望而苦乐。敌者仅为二人，御主与他的从者，即将陷入对她的信仰与奉献中。她已领略过他们灵魂秘密的味道，因此这道佳肴的香气已经不再新鲜。两具肉身还在苦苦挣扎，姿态太过令她怜爱，使她决定早些让他们作出回答。

假如无法抗争，就在这里庸碌解脱吧。

假如能够超越极限，就在这里展现奇迹吧。

手中结印完成，口中咏唱开始——

**「那么各位，济度之日即是此刻。众生无边誓愿度——**  
**欢迎来到，吾之内在**  
**于尽头乃是杀生院，是如颚般天上乐土」**

Alterego身下的浮雕周围形成了一个半径十米的黑洞半球体，如同阻隔了现实一般延展开黑暗的外壳，其上渲染的绚丽玫瑰粉斑纹状如漩涡。那是杀生院腹内的具现化，其本质为黑洞般的宇宙，广袤浩瀚，无穷无尽，却又一无所有。虚无中饲育着无数构成这个黑洞的魔神之柱，它们原本是最古魔术王的造物结晶，亦是普通魔术师倾其一生也无法得见的高等魔术集合体。

外表如同由岩浆凝结而成的灰黑螺旋岩柱，螺旋纹之间布满巨蛇邪眼。盘绞蠕动的魔神柱们久未呼吸杀生院体外的空气，在那膨胀的半球体空间中舒展数米长的身体，犹如巨型海魔之足般肆意挥舞掠夺。

每次挥舞都是一次快龘感的释放，每次掠夺都是一次欲龘望的贯穿。穿透、刺破、摧毁、吸收，将空间内的所有异物肢龘解熔化。

**「大悟解脱，不过我指尖随喜自在**  
**不论逃向何处，都是我掌上之物。就那样，天上解脱吧？**  
**唔呼呼，唔呵呵呵，啊哈哈哈哈哈！」**

她欢畅大笑。所谓人类，尽是虫豸。所谓欲龘望，尽是厌弃。

无人可从吾手中脱逃。无人可从无边无际的欲龘望中脱逃。

渴望依靠小圣杯启动亚种圣杯战争，追求更高成就的魔术师，死于贪得无厌。

渴望依靠圣杯战争获得成为人类的权利的云纹杯，失去自我意识。

渴望与某个不被毒性夺走性命的主人相遇的Assassin，为了御主献上生命。

人类，从者，具有理性的万千生命——

为何就不能理解自身欲念的狂妄，与卑微生命的极限？

凡胎肉体，陷于自私、苦痛挣扎，愚不可及。不如此刻便舍去贪念愚妄，化为吾身体中万千漩涡的一柱。自此，忘却理智，忘却规则，忘却自身，只为吾享遍天下极乐欢畅而存在。

**「——『快乐天·胎藏曼荼罗』！**  
**请充分地……尽全释放吧。哈……真是太棒了……永远，都是我的东西……」**

玫瑰花瓣散落。

「竟然在这时候也不忘记保护御主。你和Assassin一样，对主人都无比忠心耿耿呢。」陶醉于释放自身的Alterego笑道。

魔神柱的攻击集中在对方御主与从者所在的一点，如果不采取任何行动，御主的人类肉体必将会被那些憎恶人类、贪得无厌的魔神柱捣烂成肉泥的。在那一瞬间Caster用仅剩的魔力可以控制的玫瑰花瓣做成了一道旋风，把御主卷起带向了黑洞领域的边沿，逃离了Alterego宝具的穿刺；但在短时间内高速咏唱结界魔术需要放弃自身的防御。他没有让自己活下去的打算。

作为结果，Caster的灵核已经完全遭到毁坏。

他的心脏被刺穿，尸体悬挂在一柱魔神柱的顶端，就像身穿修女服的Alterego悬垂在他的藤蔓上那样。血液从心口处汨汨流出，染红了伤口周围的白衬衫，一直延伸到腰部扎入西裤的下摆。这复现Alterego受肉的躯体被杀死的场景，连他自己都觉得讽刺到啼笑皆非，进而无言地闭上了双眼。

可惜。就算是这样的两人也无法达到奇迹的程度吗。

「虽然很遗憾，但战力的差距就是如此。Caster，请你带着美丽的秘密死去，化为我的魔力的一部分吧。至于你的御主，他的灵魂将由我接收。他会心怀满足地，与我体内其余数十亿人类一同获得超脱的幸福——」


	13. 五日昼3

如同刚刚脱离子宫和羊水的新生儿，被母亲用怀抱慰藉着。全身的皮肤都浸泡在被怜爱的幸福感中，十指与谁交叠，双腿与谁交缠，肢体上弥漫着触碰的兴奋与喜悦。

「这就是……爱吗？」他自言自语。

「正是。此乃吾之慈爱，佛对万物万象之爱。不必请求被宽恕，不必乞求被赦免，因为佛本对众生施以无欲怜悯。」神说。

与此温软亲昵同处，恐怕无人会愿意从中离开。就这样与神结合一处吧，神的手温暖地遍体抚慰，像疗伤般的拭去了他所有的苦痛和郁结。

在本将持续至永远的宁静世界中，不知何时。一股强烈的视线从他的背后投来，仿佛要将他整个射穿，将他心脏上那处刚刚被神缝补好的裂缝整个破坏。

「痛楚又来将汝打扰了吗？切莫将其理会。只要你眼中只看着我，万般诸事的苦都会在吾之爱怜中消失。」

「是。」他机械地点点头，恍然沉醉于神的谆谆善诱。

继而从视线的方向传来声音。他辨别出这声音有些耳熟，忍不住回头。

「何炅。」那个声音说。声线沉稳、清冽，语调顿挫有力，字字圆润清晰，好像下一秒就会声调高昂地宣布某件要事。又带着无穷的吸引力，甚至使神的声音都暂时被他忘记，使他与神分离开了一秒。

「何炅。」那个声音说。声音的主人出现在了近在咫尺的地方，站姿潇洒挺拔，锐利坚韧的眼神似是叩问着他内心的门扉般落在心上。抿唇微笑，一言不发。

他忽然用力扯离了刚刚还与神如胶似漆黏合在一起的身体。他一路赤龘裸着，但赤龘裸的并非是被朦胧的光线包裹、一丝龘不挂的身体，而是毫无防备、如同孩童的灵魂。他呆呆地走向面前的身影，接近声音主人的一瞬间，好像有盛满千言万语的文字的浪潮涌进他的心间，翻滚在胸腔之中，但那些水滴被死死框入了无形的防壁里。它们在他的心中搏击，呐喊，如冲碎在礁石上的巨浪咆哮，但他的心外世界却一片寂静。

撒撒。他看着对方，试图发声。不仅是喉咙里没有一丝声音，他的嘴唇、牙齿也都被外力粘结在了一起。他不被允许发声。

撒撒。他着急起来，再次试图喊出声，但肢体已然不受自身控制。他眼睁睁地看着面前微笑着的人胸口忽然被淋漓的鲜血覆盖，眼中失去光彩，嘴角淌出一道血。

撒撒、撒撒！撒撒！

不能发出的喊声几乎要使胸口震裂。他知道有什么事在他所不知道的地方发生了，他知道有谁面临着危险。胸腔、心脏、肺部全都因叫喊时的共鸣引发尖锐高昂的痛楚，像是要将内脏从中央撕裂开来的疼痛迫使他流下生理性的眼泪。为他带来世界的改变的身影逐渐模糊、远去而不再能够触手可及。

神从他的身后抓住了他的臂膀。「所以我说，你切勿关注我以外的事物。你阻止不了他的离开，你阻止不了任何事……他已经不存在了。看着我吧。只要看着永远不会离去的我，与我一同感受生命的喜悦，就不会再有任何使你不得而痛苦的事情了。」

「可是不行。不能这样。仅仅是我得到想要的满足感是不可以的。还有人，还有谁正在等待着我——」

他向着虚空迈出步伐，却没有前行的体感。他加快步子，想要奔跑，还是未知自己有没有离开原地。无论如何绝不能停下，他告诉自己，必须要向前、向前、朝出口的方向，用尽一切方法挣脱此处的黑暗。

后方已经遥远到不真实的地方传来神温和的问询：「即便面对使你崩溃的事实，也要离开？」

「即便面对使我毁灭的一切，我也必须要离开！」

他的话语是切开时空的利刃，所有的黑暗开始龟裂坍缩。剧烈的摇晃震颤着他的灵魂，炽白耀眼的光从身体四面涌入，纷繁的色彩与声音渐渐撑满饱胀疼痛的意识——

  


何炅猛地睁开双眼，如同头被猛按入水中的人刚刚得以离开水面呼吸，迫切汲取着空气。他似乎做了一个极其美妙又极其恶劣的梦，关于这个梦的记忆已经几近消退。但他没有忘记昏迷之前他因为Alterego的术式攻击跪倒在地，而Caster正在与她对峙。

眼前的地面上散落着仿佛被猛兽的利爪撕碎的玫瑰花瓣的尸体。根本无需时间联想便知道这是谁、经历了什么才会造成的结果，他惊恐地抬头，抬眼便看见四周高耸的魔神柱如同密林一般将他包围，而Caster的尸体垂挂在面前与浮雕齐高的黑色锥形柱顶端，像一片悬挂在冬日桐树秃枝上的枯叶，悄无声息，了无生气。

他的瞳孔剧烈收缩，喉咙哽咽无法言语。

几柱较细的魔神柱如同攀缘而上的树藤，将他刚刚取回知觉而乏力的肢体囚禁，拖行回黑洞宇宙的中央。操纵着魔神柱的Alterego跳下喷泉石雕，魔罗之角上的暗金色挂穗悠然摆动，外袍的下摆轻轻擦过地面。她好似一位淑雅端庄的贵妇，款步踏过玫瑰们的尸首，走到他的面前：「请先让我对Caster的战败表示遗憾，御主先生。您本人的毅力倒真是大大出乎我的所料。虽说心灵魔术能够帮助你一定程度上抵御我的『五停心观』，但没想到你可以做到完全将其摆脱，尽管只是一瞬。」

语毕，黑暗又在将他侵蚀，脑海中那位神明温暖的手穿透他身上的衣物，轻抚着他的躯体。Alterego温柔地看着他。

「Caster的御主先生。我凑近您仔细看，忽然发现一件事。我们好像不是第一次见面。那天在街上，您急匆匆从我身边走过，撞到了我——您还好心扶了我一下。」

「我记得，她怀里的书掉出来被我接住……那原来是你。」

何炅回想起在观音庙时对于Alterego产生的一瞬的熟悉感。没错，这张脸，的确属于前几日在街上偶遇的年轻女孩。他无论如何也想不到，那位面庞清丽的女子最终竟会化为这样的魔身佛陀。

「唔呵呵。这是多么巧合的一件事，若是那时便知道您是Caster的御主，我也就不必这么大费周章，」Alterego轻轻用食指挑了一下动弹不得的他的下巴，用指腹轻柔地摩挲，「佛曰修缘，这便是吾与您和Caster的缘分吧。可惜这短暂的缘分就要在此结束。我本期待二位能为我带来什么不一样的乐趣，现在看来，你们的极致亦不过如此。我只好期待您的灵魂在为我采食的那一刻可以产生更美妙的味道。毕竟，您可有着那样美丽的秘密……」

「不对。我们可还没有结束，Alterego小姐。」何炅异常冷静地说道。

与Caster的魔力连接还在他能感知到的地方。尽管十分微弱，但仍如未灭的火焰与新生的脉搏，不甘示弱地跳动着。也即是说——

「真是帮了大忙啊，炅炅。如果你刚才就那么完全陷入了Alterego的术式里，现在我们俩可是都完蛋了。」

高处远远地传来某人的声音。Alterego不敢置信地回首，在那几股魔神柱拧成的尖顶，本应完全死亡的Caster的尸体竟然睁开双眼，重新活动起了双臂。

「Caster，你的灵核应该已经在魔神柱的攻击中完全碎裂……！」

「嘿。的确是被你召唤出的这些玩意儿给击中，敲碎了一大半。可是啊，你难道不知道——像我这样没什么攻击力的从者，最大的本事通常都是苟且偷生吗？」Caster狡猾地笑笑，「真是抱歉，我能使用类似『战斗续行』的固有技能，捡回一条命呢。无论如何都要做出行动、改变命运，认为只有这样积极生存才会让生命的长度也变为存在的意义，我可是有这样的不服输啊！」

「不过将死之人的苟延残喘。那么，这就是最后一击了！」Alterego重新灵活地操纵起魔神柱，如同指挥数十柄尖头螺旋长枪，由四面八方朝着最中央的Caster刺去。趁着她的注意力被自己吸引走、对何炅的防备松懈下来的一瞬间，Caster大喊：「炅炅！两划令咒，命令我使用宝具！」

没有任何多余的时间让何炅理解Caster的决策。此时此刻只能相信他，在Caster滑出插入胸口的魔神柱、在空中下坠的短暂瞬间，何炅同样挣脱手臂的束缚，亮出刻印迅速咏唱。

**「以令咒之名命令你——接受两划令咒的魔力，解放宝具吧，Caster！」**

一股强大到令在场所有人感受到其威压的魔力凝结突然出现在头顶。何炅手背上剩余的令咒图案也逐渐消去，怒张而微曲的三趾鸟足逐渐变得难以看清。近几日一直魔力不足而无法完全施放宝具的Caster在两道令咒的强化下，终于得到了足够的魔力补充。

Alterego的魔神柱全扑了个空，扎在了喷泉雕塑的顶端，将那颗地球石雕完全粉碎。刚从濒死状态复苏的Caster如同闪现般，身形敏捷地介入何炅与Alterego之间，毫不迟疑地将御主护在了自己身后。

这样就可以了。他对自己说。

「撒撒！这是……！」

他那身早已被敌我双方的鲜血浸染的斯文西服不知到哪里去了。但是，身上的服饰却不是何炅见惯的全身黑色。上身的黑色短夹克更为贴身，拉链也闭合得一丝不苟，下身穿着款式繁杂、布料折皱的灰色长裤和厚实的高帮皮靴，头戴十分少见的皮质圆球帽、护目镜，脖子上围了一条长长的毛织围巾。那条看起来十分柔软舒适的灰白色围巾在他的脖子上松松地交叉，绕过整整一圈，多余的部分垂在了脖子后面，在强力魔力进行转移所掀起的强风中如同飞鸟展翅的双翼上下翻飞。

他回身深深地看了一眼何炅，拉下宽宽的、遮住了自己鼻子的软乎乎的围巾。

「感谢你，御主。就这样一口气打倒敌人吧。放心，一切都交给我。」

**「True Name Revealed - 」**  
**（真名解放——）**

已经无需再犹豫。已经无须再隐藏。专属于自己的灵基外衣说明了一切，虽不足以使人大呼闻所未闻，但也足以使Alterego措手不及。

从一开始就不存在名为「撒贝宁」的英灵与从者。我的人生价值还不够使我影响人类历史，成为传说的一人呢，他暗自笑笑。这不过是一个恰好被选中的巧合而已。

真正的英灵所拥有的、应当被传颂的英名，其成就世界知闻，被无数人阅读、赞赏、奉为经典传颂——

**「The creator of the fantasy world, and also its keeper and pilot. I hold the name of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. 」**  
**（幻想世界的构筑者，也同为其记录者与飞行者。吾之名为安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里。）**

——「我是安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里，是一名拟似从者。灵基的能力全都来源于圣埃克苏佩里，但身体是现代世界人类魔术师的肉体，所以无法像其他从者一样灵体化节省魔力，这点还请谅解。目前的意识由作为肉体的撒贝宁主导，但也继承了圣埃克苏佩里的全部记忆。你可以叫我贝宁，小撒，或者撒先生。只要你喜欢，随便什么称呼都可以……」

初识时的对话在何炅的脑海中浮现。是的，因为他不常提起沉睡在自己体内的圣埃克苏佩里的事，何炅也时常忘记他本质上身为从者Caster「圣埃克苏佩里」而非撒贝宁的事实。

「你！难道是……！」Alterego不知为何显得十分动摇。Caster信心十足地朝她跨出一步，无形之中已然将完全居于优势的她逼入死角。

**「Unleash the Noble Phantasm - 」**  
**（宝具展开——）**

水平地伸出右手手臂，Caster将全身的魔力灌入立起的手掌。自掌心出现一团透明的高密度魔力，仿佛缓缓绕圈转动自身方向的水流，即将把他的宝具带到这里。

**「The young traveller from the distant star, owns the spirit of imagination」**  
**（来自遥远星空的年轻旅行者，怀具幻想之心）**  
**「Rides on the wind, writes the adventure」**  
**（乘风而行，书写险遇）**

巨量魔力的涌流从Caster所立之处，朝四周所有方向扩散。脚下的地面蔓延开赤黄色的沙漠，将魔神柱的丛林悉数推倒掩埋；头顶上方漆黑与玫红纹路的壳状半球体被冲开，露出广场上方灰蒙蒙的天空。压抑的浅灰色，被由头顶一个小点逐渐延伸的深邃的夜晚朗空取代。与广阔的夜幕一同降临的还有漫天闪烁的群星，如同无数的金色小灯，自由烂漫地点缀着无边天顶，朝地面熟睡的人们眨动着眼。

沙漠中一片干枯寂静，没有肥硕的仙人掌，也没有咝咝吐着信的响尾蛇。好像除了睡着的人们以外，没有别的生命存在。数层楼高度的地方忽然出现了许多白色的飞行物，像是一群飞翔的白鸽，却在夜空里划出无数道平行的细细白色纹路。待他们飞得近了，才能看清原来是无数的纸飞机拖出了白雾般的飞机云。而后，从每一架飞机的尾巴尖上坠落下了什么玲珑的物体来。

**「Evil hides itself when he comes by」**  
**（所经之处邪恶不敢现形）**  
**「Knows the name of love, shows the world its greatness」**  
**（知晓深爱之名，故示其伟大于世）**

****

纸飞机们投放下深灰色、浅棕色、小石子形状的种子雨。植物的种子落入沙漠之中，并无降临的雨泽，并无肥沃的土壤，却仍旧欢快地发芽、生长、结苞、开花，自沙漠中心绵延开的无边无际的玫瑰花海，便将昏睡的人们簇拥包围。血红色的玫瑰鲜艳灿烂，生机勃勃，在清风拂动时摇下几片花瓣，形成自地面旋转升腾起的红宝石的雨。花儿们在夜空下摇曳柔嫩的身躯，絮絮轻唱为静谧美丽的夜晚所奉献的童稚歌谣：

沙漠里呀，也能开出玫瑰花！

小狐狸呀，快快醒来齐玩耍！

**「My endless pursuit, is the very evidence of my existence」**  
**（吾之追求，即为存世之证）**  
**「Return to truth with my generous grant - 『Le Petit Prince』! 」**  
**（取吾慷慨馈赠而回归本真——『小王子』！）**

****

****

只有花儿的夜晚虽然美丽，不过，难道不觉得有些太过安静单调了吗？

在玫瑰花们的齐声邀请下，花海之间竟然真的出现了隐隐绰绰的赤金色和橘红色，毛绒绒地像一个个的小球团，偶尔好奇地探出尖尖的浅金色小脑袋，或竖起黑黑的三角形小耳朵。数不清的小狐狸们在花丛中穿梭，时不时地嗅嗅盛开的玫瑰花，蹭蹭还在含羞未开的花苞，或者用尾巴尖扫扫地面的沙粒，就地在松软的沙地里打个滚儿。它们蹦蹦跳跳地围到倒下的人们身边，用小鼻子拱拱他们的脑袋，穿了黑色小袜子似的肉爪挠挠他们的手臂和小腿，一排排挺立在空中的橘色的尾巴像无数活泼舞动的火焰明朗地燃烧着。

无论从哪个角度看，这都是一个可爱、纯粹、美丽，使人觉得轻松惬意的世界。一群小狐狸也围到何炅的脚边，其中一只叼着一朵半开的玫瑰花。它们齐齐抬头，尾巴冲天，睁着又圆又大的黑黑的眼睛，满怀期待地盯着何炅看。方才的紧张疲惫好像被一扫而空，何炅也放松地盘腿坐了下来，玫瑰花们稍一低头欠身，为他让出一块空地；他的手不小心碰到她们的刺，却也丝毫没有疼痛的感觉。像被一群期待表扬的孩子围住了似的，他忙不迭地抱住小狐狸们一个个安抚，揉一揉它们洁白的肉乎乎的下颌和肚子，或用手掌滑过它们柔顺的金色毛皮，从头顶到背脊再到尾巴。

闲适自由，好像他并不是身在战场，而是在自家客厅里似的。不知怎的，他的思绪飘回到很多年前的某个下午。他正窝在沙发上，就着阴天窗户外的一点光线躺着看书，却不小心打起了瞌睡，手里的书本不一会儿就砸到了鼻子上。他想，那是学生时代的趣事了。

「这是——完全覆盖我的宝具领域，侵蚀、改写现实空间的『固有结界』吗！Caster你这家伙，竟然还保存着这样的实力！」 

「你的脸色可不太好看啊，Alterego。看来你已经完全认出我了？很多人读过我的作品，却不见得能记住我的名字。我听见你说，前几日你曾撞见我亲爱的御主；你那时手上拿的，正是一本『小王子』吧？他因为近距离接触了带有小圣杯的你，又直接触碰了相当于召唤道具『圣遗物』的童话著作，才使圣杯选择了他作为新的御主加入这场圣杯战争。这样看来，你说你与我们存在因缘的确是没错的。我反倒还要感谢你让我和御主相遇呢。」

「居然是童话作家……这可真叫人觉得不愉快。」Alterego的闲然气度荡然无存，她执拗而幼稚地咬起手指甲来。

「原来如此。刚才我仍在疑惑，就算是一本现代出版的『小王子』，本来也不足以够上圣遗物的神秘等级，想要召唤出我应当没那么容易。现在我终于明白，为什么如此讨厌圣杯战争的我会在未被知会的情况下，被圣杯强制召唤出来。并非是为了让我的御主参与圣杯战争，Alterego，而是为了阻止你啊。」

「你说——阻止我？」

「在展开宝具之前我便想到，像你这样处处计划、精于设下陷阱，甚至可以说潜心钻研该如何在圣杯战争中取胜的人，为何会在那时有闲情逸致看一本童话书呢？若非是有什么特别的用处，便是因为你极其喜爱童话，怀念幼年的某段时光吧。于是我肯定，我存在于此的意义就是将你击败。而我的宝具，就是最能使你动摇的武器——你连自己已经深受影响都察觉不到了吗？」

「……诶？」

不仅是Alterego，连身处宝具范围之中的何炅也没有在第一时间发觉。不管是沙漠、星空、纸飞机群、玫瑰的海洋还是开朗的小狐狸，全都是具有Caster魔力的召唤类魔术造物。视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉，无论是哪一种感官使大脑意识到这些景色与生命体的存在，产生意识的对象就会瞬间成为Caster宝具的「观众」、「读者」，遭受他的魔术影响。在这个如同大型童话剧演出的固有结界中，Caster对一切持有知性、理性的对象的精神，具有一定程度上的绝对控制权。

「固有结界『Rosa Planet（玫瑰行星）』，并非是一个直接产生肉体伤害的攻击型宝具。它作用于范围内所有可控制对象的精神层面，并且，越是心事重重、具有强烈执念的人效果将会越显著。毋论你那样执着于所谓成『神』了。」Caster对她微笑。

「你已经读完那本『小王子』了吗，祈荒小姐？」

Alterego愣愣地看着他。她的确刚刚读过一遍，还能回想起许多情节。可是，总觉得似乎没有完全明白其中的道理。她跪坐在地上，双腿微微向外分开，皮肤上贴着玫瑰花们的脸颊。几只小狐狸也来到她的身边收起尾巴正坐，好像要与她一起听故事。

「从某颗遥远的行星旅行到地球的小王子，在夜晚就要过去、拂晓来临时，遇见了沙漠中飞机毁坏的飞行员。于是他们相伴了好些日子，小王子同飞行员讲他在星球之间旅行的故事。他从他的猴面包树星球上出发，告别他那脆弱、高傲，在玻璃罩中需要他时常浇水、捉毛毛虫的玫瑰。他遇见过贪婪的、虚荣的、无聊刻板的大人，遇见过不属于他的玫瑰园，遇见过教予他智慧、友谊与『驯养』的责任和意义的小狐狸。」

小狐狸们歪着脑袋，听得十分认真。玫瑰花们挺着腰杆，随风频频点头。这个故事，它们比谁都更加清楚，因为它们便是故事本身。可是，无论听上多少次，它们似乎都不会厌倦。

谁会讨厌那位心灵纯真又可爱，不知不觉驯养了它们的小王子呢？

「最终小王子想要回到自己的星球，他想念他的玫瑰花，想要承担对花儿的责任。于是在故事的结尾，他用一种特别的方式离开了地球——有人说，他是死去了。有人说，他的灵魂回到了玫瑰身边。」

Caster的故事就这样很快结束。好一会儿，周围静悄悄的，没有一丝声响。

「这好像，和我读过的其它童话故事不太一样。」最认真的听众如此小声地说道。她的手中，紧紧抱着一本蓝色封皮的绘本。它之前不曾存在那里。绘本的封面画着浅浅的蓝色的海洋，被阳光照得通透的海水之中有一位容貌秀丽的女孩。她长长的卷发像金色的波浪，流动在水中，腰部以下是碧蓝的弧形鱼尾，在波光粼粼的海水里也像水的波纹一样闪耀。

安徒生的『海的女儿』。Caster想道。

纯洁善良的小人鱼爱上人类的王子，祈望得到人类崇高、不灭的灵魂，舍弃鱼尾与歌喉，忍受用双足行走的痛苦，最终因她的爱与善良而放弃用王子心脏的鲜血换回自己的鱼尾，在晨曦降临时化为海上泡沫的故事。

「是的，祈荒小姐，的确不太一样。大部分的童话故事，都是写给孩子们的，为了在他们生命刚刚萌芽的时刻，在他们澄澈干净像是一页白纸的灵魂上，留下真诚善良的美德的启蒙。比如你手中的那本『海的女儿』，就是关于『奉献』与『追求』的故事。而『小王子』稍有那么些不同。相比较写给孩子，『小王子』更像是写给大人们的童话故事。」

此时不仅是Alterego，连周围那些一直躺在地上、深陷她的魔术术式影响的普通人们也呆呆地坐起。他们之中有迈入中年的大人，刚刚成年的年轻人，也有跟着大人们的小孩和少年少女。无论是谁，都像等着父母或幼稚园老师读童话书的孩子，好奇地、满怀期待地看着那位故事的讲述者。而他立于渴望倾听故事的人群之中，立于无垠蔓延开的玫瑰花丛之中，就像站立在舞台的聚光灯中央，面对满席观众的演讲者。

「我想告诉人们许多事。我们都认识孩子，我们都曾是孩子。可我们却时常忘记我们曾是孩子的事实。小时候的你我，都有过童话里那样异想天开的幼稚幻想，那时我们不在乎虚名利禄，不在乎自己未来究竟会掌握多少权力，获得多少金钱，对吗？我们在成长的过程中开始追求理想，追求物质。有追求固然是好事，但被追求的目标蒙蔽而忽略了手段及过程，就会使生活变得复杂、浑浊，失去最初的意义和最单纯的快乐。因此，『小王子』的故事是关于『成长』、『责任』与『本初纯真的心』的故事。」

Caster环视着周围的人群，与一双双专注的眼睛对视。人群中，有他亲爱的人，有他的敌人，也有他从未见过、素不相识的陌生人。

但此时此刻，所有的人都平等地成为他的听众与故事的读者。

「『看东西只有用心才能看得清楚，重要的东西用眼睛是看不见的。』」

他缓慢且郑重地说。

何炅对这句话十分熟悉，甚至可谓是印象深刻。那是『小王子』的故事里，小狐狸在小王子离开前告诉他的秘密，是它教给他的智慧，送给他的临别礼物，称得上全书主题的点睛之笔。为了更进一步地了解Caster，这本书他也熬着夜，悄悄复习了好几遍。

他低头看向怀里的小狐狸，小狐狸们也正抬头看着他，眼睛里闪着智慧的光。好像在说：没错呀，正是如此。小王子已经学会这个道理啦。

他将视线转回Caster身上。此时的Caster不仅是撒贝宁，也不仅是圣埃克苏佩里。他也是书中的小王子本人，纯真且又多了几分成熟，感慨地诉说着旅途中感悟的真理。

Caster的话仿佛是一句咒语，所有人都在内心里重复着默念了一遍。

细若柳枝的玫瑰藤轻柔呵护般地缠上何炅的双臂，开出铃铛大小的红色花朵。他闭上眼睛，看到了自己的过去。那时还未成年的他被家族长辈们教授本家沿袭的湘西咒术，可他并不喜欢那样与黑魔术过于接近的魔术体系。后来他自学西方体系的魔术，又在非魔术世界的学校拼命学习，考入了远离家乡的大学，想要摆脱家族的影响和控制。走上社会后他也坚持做一名不使用咒术的心灵魔术师，并且不会为了达到自己的目的，对普通人动用魔术。

他喜欢心灵魔术，尽管鲜少使用，也还是乐于在闲暇时作为爱好独自钻研。同时，他也热爱自己作为电视节目主持人的职业，想为他的观众们带去生活忙碌和疲惫时的一点欢乐。他一直未曾忘记想要小心翼翼地保护周遭平凡世界的心情。

与何炅相比，不远处的另一人就没有这么平静了。

「啊啊……啊啊。呜啊啊啊啊啊！」

耳边传来撕心裂肺、声调高昂的大哭声，何炅慌忙睁开眼睛。周围或有垂首默默揉着眼睛，因回想过去的经历而怅然流泪的人。可没有一个人像那个小女孩一样，恸哭得如此使人心疼。

小女孩被娇弱的玫瑰藤轻轻缠绕的身形使他觉得有些眼熟。而后Caster在人群无声的注目下走向了她，蹲下身，安抚地拍拍她的头：「好了，好了……别哭了，祈荒。」

身体缩小为十三岁稚嫩的童年状态，衣着也由那样浓烈绽放如同甘美的花朵，变为小女孩们爱穿的淡蓝色丝绸睡裙。裙子的胸口中央，绣有两朵垂下的白色铃兰花。她的腿上还摆放着那本蓝色的『海的女儿』；Alterego用双手的手背捂住眼睛，像一个普通的小女孩一样，毫无防备地放声哭泣。

此时的她，只是一个弱小无助、毫无还手之力的小姑娘而已。

「他们告诉我，我活不到十四岁……每个人都这么说。爸爸也这么说。我躺在床上，每一天、每一天，望着天幕的帷帐和纱帘，听着帘外的大人们叹惜我离死亡又更近一步，接着他们交头接耳，愉快地谈论起午餐的话题——没有人真心在乎我。没有人试图拯救我。他们眼中所见的、口中议论的，只是教派宗主的女儿即将在几个月后死去，新一任宗主应当是谁的问题……只有不知是谁留给我的童话书支撑着我的幻想。可是，现实与童话的反差为什么如此巨大呢。童话故事里那样无怨无悔帮助他人的善良的人类，为什么不存在呢？」她抽噎着哭诉。

幼时的她憧憬童话，童话中的人类会拯救他人。

可身边的所有人教会她，现实中的人类不会拯救她。

现实中的人类不会拯救他人。

那一刻开始，自出生便被死亡的阴影相伴相随的重病少女，有了痛彻苦彻的悟道。

现实中的「人类」只剩下自己。而周围的其它人，只是自私自利、贪图自我满足，与蚁虫无异的存在吧。

Caster沉默地听完，道：「我的宝具会对受众产生的精神效果，就是摒弃成年后繁杂的执念、回归本真，亦即使心灵回到过去纯洁的孩提时代。你受我的宝具影响如此之深，不仅是心理状态，甚至连灵基都返还到了童年的模样。究其原因，就是不再是儿童的你，完全忘记了幼年时童真的梦想和纯洁的本心，过分执著于用堪称邪恶扭曲的方式救赎人类。」

「唔呼呼……」仍然使用着幼年身体的Alterego些微地找回了如今的自己，轻轻笑了起来，「我悟道修佛，想要普渡众生，使全人类都与我一同享受极致的快乐。如此慈厚菩提之爱竟反被你所利用，还让我在童年的悲惨回忆中好好享受了一番，真是出乎意料呢，Caster。」

「祈荒小姐，我必须得纠正你的一个观点。你的童年的确是不幸的，但悲惨的过去从来不是任何人能够伤害他人的理由。在我看来，你所谓的超度人类、深爱人类，使他人从肉体和精神痛苦中解脱，只是你出于一己私欲亵玩人类灵魂的借口而已。事到如今，你还想把那个让全世界都成为你的玩物的执念完成吗？」

她淡然道：「就算吾仍然想要完成，这个灵基也已是心有余而力不足了。真是不想承认，竟然会败给这样热爱说教，除了灵魂的秘密之外完全无趣的童话作家……呵呵。这便是『重蹈覆辙』吧。不过，你们也算是让我看见了人类的新的极限，此番修行并不算毫无趣味呢。」

正坐一旁的一只小狐狸欢快地钻进少女模样的Alterego的怀里。她拎着请求爱抚的小狐狸的脖子不满地把它放下去，结果有更多的小狐狸围了过去舔她的脸，一时让她手忙脚乱。其中一只小狐狸转身朝Caster跑来，嘴里叼着一件东西，他取出一看，竟然是Alterego所持有的小圣杯。正反两侧还各有一个被吸走魔力、颜色暗淡的令咒刻印，Caster惊讶地想，原来小圣杯就是Alterego和Assassin的御主。

「真可惜，这可是从星沙博物馆消失的一件馆藏文物呢……」

云纹杯上，不知何时留下了一道深深的裂缝，容纳的魔力流失殆尽。或许是因为战斗中的碰撞，或许是因为Alterego过于强大的反噬魔力使得小圣杯无力承载。原因已经无可考究，但结果摆在了眼前。

星沙市的亚种圣杯战争宣告结束。

失去魔力来源和战斗能力的Alterego，灵基开始消失。小狐狸们停下与她的嬉闹，静静坐在她身边，看着那些漂浮在空中的金色灵子光辉，似乎是在与她告别。

「目送败者的消亡——这算是胜者的高傲吗？不过，你们的主人可是对获得了圣杯战争的胜利毫不关心，径直朝着他的『恋爱』走去了。他的宝具从刚才开始就维持得十分勉强，看来你们的时间也已经不多了呢。」

身体的各个部分正逐一消失。在此世最后的时间里，她用一种几乎从未展现过的特别的温柔目光，远远地看着Caster走向被玫瑰藤、玫瑰丛和小狐狸热切地层层环绕的何炅。

「虽然我们赢得了这场亚种圣杯战争，但可惜小圣杯最后没能完整地留下来，」Caster把裂开的云纹杯交到何炅手上，「就算有愿望想实现，也已经没有办法向它许愿了。」

「这倒没有关系。作为一个被迫加入圣杯战争的人，能侥幸活下来我就已经非常知足了。辛苦你了，圣埃克苏佩里——不，撒贝宁先生，我能存活到现在都是依靠你的力量和智慧。你对于战场情势的分析判断，还有能够从Alterego所透露出的细枝末节的信息，得出应对的策略和战胜她的方法，在我看来已经达到了现场逻辑推理的水平。」

Caster被这一顿猛夸弄得有点不好意思，何炅却认真地看着他继续道：「还有你讲的『小王子』的故事，和那一小段演讲——演讲的部分我也认认真真听着，我很喜欢你所说的，生活中应当保持本初纯真的心。听着听着，也想起自己从前的许多事来。真的谢谢你。谢谢你可以成为我的从者。结果直到最后，我也没有帮上你什么忙。」

Caster不得不挤开黏在何炅身边的几只小狐狸才能蹲下来，平视坐在地上的他。「我不是说过了吗，你是一位会受从者喜爱的合格的御主。我倒是觉得，能够容忍我天真幼稚的脾气和老爱捉弄人的性格，你可以被称得上是优秀的一位呢。」

「你是我唯一的从者，所以也只有你这么觉得了。」

他们相视一笑。

「说起来，我的三划令咒都用掉了。应该暂时还没什么影响吧？」何炅问。

「如果你指的是从者契约的事情的话，是的。令咒只是束缚从者的魔术刻印，并不是契约本身。」

「那你还能在现世停留多久？」

「理论上来说还有几个小时吧，足够我们慢慢吃个庆功宴了……可是，」Caster勉力笑着，「抱歉。」

他的脸色突然变得无比苍白，而此时拨开玫瑰花藤、试图从地上站立起来的何炅也摇摇欲坠，跌回地面，手中的小圣杯因失去力气而无法握紧，滚落到一边。

「虽说两划令咒补足了我施展宝具所需要的魔力，但我自己本来拥有的魔力也已经全部耗光了。已经没办法再继续维持现世了，不如说……马上就要……」

Caster的身影开始逐渐变得透明，预告着他即将消失的金色灵子也在身旁四周漂浮着，向着高处飘散飞舞。

「等一下——等一下！撒撒！」慌乱间何炅强迫自己站起，可是过度耗魔的副作用再次袭来，无论是手臂还是双脚，都如同灌了铅一般无比沉重。

等一下。还需要一点时间。我还需要一点和他共处的时间，我应该还有什么没有说完的告别。

一步也无法走出。

一根手指也无法移动。明明最想抓住的人就在眼前。……给我动起来啊！

他勉强自己迈出一步，快要耗尽所有气力的疲惫甚至使他的眼界模糊了起来，可就在快要摔倒的一瞬间，有什么轻飘飘的东西抓住他的双臂，托住了他的身体。

脚下柔软沙地的触感变得难以察觉。小狐狸们眨眼间不知所踪，玫瑰花们叹着气，垂落的无数花瓣消散在寒风里。头顶的黑夜也如被白日驱走般褪去，如同童话世界的固有结界开始消失，现实中原本存在的喷泉、广场、地面和钢筋水泥的建筑物群回到了四周。由于Caster宝具效果的帮助而取回了纯粹的本真意识、得以从Alterego控制欲龘望的术式中解放的人们终于一一清醒过来，茫然无措地起身，试图理解方才所发生的事情。

Alterego的身影已经从喷泉前方完全消失，地面空空荡荡，就好像她从未在那里存在过。作为从者的消逝，便意味着其生命的一片碎片、一点痕迹都不会留下。

何炅的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他拼命控制自己颤抖的声音：「撒撒，你是不是快走了？我看不见你在哪里……」

Caster温柔地托住他的手臂，好使他能勉强保持住平衡。「最开始的时候不就知道要面对这样的离别吗。圣杯战争一旦结束，从者就是必然会离开的。没事的，何老师。没事的，我还在……还有，一会儿……」

已经连说出安慰的话都变得勉强。附身人类的肉体开始崩溃，碎裂成无法被触碰到的灵基碎片。灵子的光芒形成一层金色的光雾，朦胧地包裹着Caster的身体，填入他已经缺失了的双脚、双腿、腰部，逐渐蔓延到胸口与脖颈的位置。

只有双手还不能消失。此时如果消失，何炅会直接倒进自己完全失去肉体的怀抱里。

但我已经无法抱紧他了。

Caster用最后变得透明的双手轻轻托住何炅的脸颊，细语呢喃。

「康素爱萝，康素爱萝。不是圣埃克苏佩里的，而是，我的——」

我的「妻子」。我的「独一无二的玫瑰」。

何炅已经感受不到来自从者的触摸，那双停留在他脸上的手毫无重量。失去支撑物的瞬间他倒向了地面，有什么东西在最后一刻停留在了他的手中。耳边传来遥远的、已然不清晰的声音：「玫瑰再次开放的时候……我会……来见你……」

温柔的触感远去。

温暖的嗓音远去。

他像失去安全感的孩童一般蜷缩着身体，冰冷的地面夺走了他全部的意识。


	14. 尾声

闹钟的声音响起的时候，何炅刚刚从无梦的安稳睡眠里醒来。

宽大的双人床领域完全被他一个人占据。他起身伸了个懒腰，顿时变得精神抖擞起来。朦胧的清晨阳光从半透光的窗帘里泻入，停留在靠窗一侧的床头柜上。柜面上有一只玻璃瓶，何炅的视线停留了在上面。

每家每户似乎都会有几个用于插花的瓶子，但对于大多数人来说，那都是丢在储物室里，十天半个月才会见一次阳光的杂物。何炅家也是如此；那花瓶年龄很大了，之前并不常用。何炅是去年年底的时候才把它从箱子里找出来，让它免于和其它多年不用的小家电、五年前收藏的旧杂志，诸如此类的东西放在一起吃灰尘的。

人的变化往往需要一个契机。他发现自己作为已经四十多岁的中年男性，居然还会喜欢上这种代表了浓烈、炽热、由冲动与迷恋所组成的年轻人的爱情的植物，也就是半年前那个特别寒冷的冬天的事情。

玻璃瓶中有一枝新鲜的玫瑰花。娇艳，美丽，在清晨阳光中舒展着刚刚有所打开的花瓣，好像就算四周没有风，都能因为自己的娇柔脆弱轻轻颤抖起来。

何炅注视着它，弯下腰，一丝馥郁芳香就钻入了他的鼻子。他用手扶住花苞，在侧边落下一个吻：「早安。」

接着就是照常的上班前的流程，他下床穿上拖鞋，走到厨房烧上热水，给蒸锅加上水、点上炉火，再到洗手间洗漱。

六个月之前经历的那起星沙小圣杯战争结束以后，何炅再次醒来时，已经过去整整三日了。他躺在医院的病床上，右手缠满纱布，被护士告知自己是被好心的路人送到了医院里。枕边叠放着一件已经沾满血迹、肮脏不堪的白衬衣。衣服上还放着一只旧手机，那是他自己的，现在已经不用了。旁边还有可怜兮兮的一朵玫瑰，茎部被干脆地剪掉了，花朵枯萎得只剩一瓣还保留着红色。

「你进医院时还在昏迷，怀里抱着那件衬衣，手里紧紧攥着一支玫瑰，怎么也不肯放手。我们不能直接把玫瑰全抽出来，只好把玫瑰茎剪碎了，一根一根指头掰开，才能给你包扎内侧的伤口。茎上的刺可把你的手扎得全是血洞……我们想那或许是很重要的东西。可是没办法，它枯萎得很快。那最后一瓣玫瑰，也已经是那样了……」

何炅现在还记得护士对他说的这段话。这之后，他就发现自己奇异地总会盯着路边花店的玫瑰花看。一开始他只是放下脚步瞧，后来看得多了，他不买也不好意思。可是买也不好意思，老板乐呵地问：「送老婆的呀。」他总是笑笑不回答。

白色的衬衣——那天早上刚买的，不到中午就被弄坏了——没办法穿，他只是尽量洗去面料上的血迹，只留下很浅的黄色印子，用防尘衣罩套好，和自己衣柜里的无数正装挂在了一起。

旧手机被他重新收回床头柜。从医院回家的那天，他坐在客厅沙发上，打开那支除了他自己，就只被另外唯一的一个人使用过的旧手机。翻看完寥寥几条短信记录后，他在草稿箱里发现了一封未发出的短信，收件人处填写着他的号码。

**『致吾妻』**  
**夜航，纸飞机环游夜空。白鹰墨影刺破云山，啸烈啼鸣如旷奏天乐，欲唤金乌。穿行风音盛气收揽，激荡，回响穹宇内，降万山雨泽。云如远障抱雾，又如江浪堆沫，立其上观藏巅雪原，白地飞霜。**  
**月空之景虽美，弗如地上花。血艳灼灼。星一对，眨闪，比眼睛黯淡。月一枝，微喜，比嘴唇单薄。**  
**思之若何？待其如何。**  
**人旁未可，日降天火。**  
**轸寿鸦心，流淌银河光年之尽的永世瑰华。**

****

****

收件号码备注名，「我亲爱的-康素爱萝」。

何炅愣愣地想了一会儿。是的，Caster曾告诉过他关于自己的灵基能力提供者的生平。康素爱萝是圣埃克苏佩里深爱的妻子，年轻时圣埃克苏佩里为了追求她曾给她写过无数情深脉脉的情书，婚后也把她作为傲慢又总爱嗔怒的玫瑰写入了举世童话名作『小王子』。

但这封不一样。

「思之若何？待其如何。人旁未可，日降天火。」何炅念了一遍。很简单的拆字谜语，像是那个人喜欢和他玩的小把戏。

诸如把看他的节目消遣当作是考究他的生平，诸如变着花样地给他取亲昵的称谓，诸如躲藏起来进行堪称无聊老套的惊吓恶作剧，诸如给他看纸飞机如何能变成真正的飞机，带他飞到天际看云海之上的星星。

「人旁未可，日降天火」。

「何，炅」。

这封信是那个人写给何炅的。

写给他的妻子，他的玫瑰，他的唯一的康素爱萝。

墙壁上随风翻飞的、写着何炅主持稿的雪白书页消失了，让家里生机盎然如同玫瑰庭院的栅栏花盆消失了，纸飞机消失了，厨房做早餐的背影消失了，玄关附近摆好得一丝不苟的拖鞋消失了，沙发上盖着毛毯呼呼大睡的身影消失了，靴子高高的鞋跟踩在木地板上走来走去的响动消失了，眼神、笑容、触摸、亲吻——

电热水壶远远地从厨房传来叮地一声。他意识到多出的那个咖啡杯可以回到橱柜的最深处了。

此时在已经没有留下一丝他人的痕迹、完全回到属于自己的步调的房间里，何炅把脸埋进双手掌心，默默爆发出他记忆中仅仅存在过这一次、尔后想起也再未如此痛彻心扉的无声哭泣。

数月时间过去，惊动了远在英国伦敦的魔术协会的星沙小圣杯战争，总算尘埃落定。这次亚种圣杯战争在普通人的世界所造成的影响，已经被魔术协会派来的调查员彻底消除。当日从倒下的何炅身边消失的小圣杯也被星沙博物馆从民间人士手中追回，变回了普通的文物，静静躺在展示厅当中。作为唯一仍存活在世界上的参与者，何炅陆陆续续地为协会提供了一些帮助，这也同时缓和了他与家庭的关系。在数周的收尾工作完成后，他仍然留在星沙的地方台继续做一名主持人，完成他带给电视观众快乐的人生梦想。

忙碌的生活不曾使他真正停歇下来等待什么。就在前两天，台里还告诉他新开的一档以刑侦推理作为主题的综艺节目，需要他和一个刚来中国不久的外籍主持人搭档主持。拿到节目相关资料的时候何炅细细读了一遍，虽然是从未接触过的节目类型，但综艺娱乐始终是他的强项。推理与法律的内容交给有专业背景的搭档就好，他只是好奇地想着从未见过的新搭档该是什么样子。

早晨来到电视台后不久就已接近首次录制新节目的时间，何炅正在化妆间里复习今天的主持稿。修长的手指滑过笔记字迹娟丽的书页，不大的房间里传出沙沙的阅读声。

门边传来一点声响，何炅一抬头，助理正带着风尘仆仆赶来的主持搭档走进：「何老师，这位就是从法国来的华裔主持人本杰明先生，他的中文非常流利，这次节目也会用中文和您合作主持。导演还在布置场景那边，大概十五分钟过来。你们先聊。」

说着，助理拿了响铃的电话出去，还不忘带上门。一时间，房间里鸦雀无声。何炅站在原地，像是忘记了自己的身份、礼节和所有职业经验与素养似的，石雕般一动不动。

这位外国来的本杰明先生倒十分主动，一身与法律职业气质相符的西装，礼貌地伸手过来，开口就是标准的普通话：「本杰明·德罗西耶（Benjamin Desrosiers），中法混血，来自巴黎。您的节目我早有看过，主持风格灵活多变，调节气氛可谓是做到了行业顶尖的地步。我十分欣赏您在镜头前所表现出的职业水准。还恳请您原谅我告诉节目组不要提前泄露我的个人信息，因为我希望当面向您介绍我自己。」

面对伸出的手当然不可能再作犹豫，何炅放下迟疑，尽可能摆出职业的温和笑容伸手过去：「本杰明先生，您过奖了。我是何炅，希望我们今后在节目中合作愉快——」

两只手就要相握，对方却突然将手缩了回去，手腕眼花缭乱地一转，手心就出现了一枝玫瑰花，把何炅的眼光全吸引了过去。

血红色的，正在开放。

电光火石间情绪还来不及翻滚，何炅猛地一抬眼，直接撞进了笑吟吟的一对眼睛里。

「忘记介绍了，我的中文名字是撒贝宁。——何老师，我的玫瑰花开了。所以，我如约来见您了。」

仿佛午夜梦回时他所见过的无数个重见的场景，何炅想。可真到了这个时候，他竟然无法立刻做出任何一个表情，合适于置之死地而后生的重逢。

「三月底，在我四十三岁生日的那天晚上，我做了一个梦。在梦里我接收到了足以称得上活了好几天份的记忆，那是另一个我自己，或者说就是我本人——四十三岁的撒贝宁被英灵圣埃克苏佩里作为附身的肉体而强行征用，登陆为英灵座上的一个英灵灵基，接着又被召唤到现世参与一场在现代中国发生的圣杯战争的记忆。」

「Caster……」何炅喃喃地说。那身许久未见的黑色衣服回到脑海，又微微刺痛了心脏。

「是的，是我。御主先生，」撒贝宁像极其熟悉这个称呼似的立刻答应，「在接收到和您一起作为战斗搭档参与那场圣杯战争的记忆之后，我立刻就准备动身来中国了。恰好我的专业就是法律，并且我一直都非常喜欢中国文化和汉语，在法国也做过好几档华人频道的节目，湘流省电视台对于我的申请显得非常满意。」

何炅像想起了什么似的：「……难怪你那时候显得对我的节目那么感兴趣。」

「没错。因为我本人和您一样，既是一名魔术师，又在非魔术世界做一名主持人，而且十分热爱自己的职业，」他笑眯眯地说着，「您知道吗，何老师。在圣杯战争那会儿，我突然在半途产生了对圣杯的愿望。本来想假如能赢，就向圣杯许愿能够通过圣杯的魔力受肉、拥有人类的肉体，和您度过一生的。可是小圣杯被破坏之后就无法启动作为愿望机本体的大圣杯，我只能选择放弃。」

他突然收敛了笑容，庄重而严肃地看向何炅。眼神深情沉重，其中的意义让何炅片刻间也难以呼吸。

「假如真的可以受肉而与您度过一生，度过的也只会是这一生而已。我只能用人生剩下的时间爱您，而我对这一点也不满足。于是我想到，在作为从者的生命结束之后，我可以把这段记忆传递给世界上另一处仍然拥有人类肉体的活着的自己，让作为人类的自己用余生来爱您。这听上去好像毫无差别，但差异已经在看不见的地方产生了——您知道是什么吗？」

他离何炅靠得更近，卖了一个关子。

「是……什么？」何炅想不到，他甚至尽可能避免去想。一旦想起与Caster相关的事，他的消失所带来的创伤就会使心脏纠结疼痛起来。

「作为从者的我返回英灵座的时候，把记忆镌刻在了圣埃克苏佩里的英灵灵基之上。无论何时、何地、于何种情况、被何人所祈求召唤，只要我作为从者苏醒，获得了新的生命，就会像记得自己的魔术能力和宝具一样，记得与您在星沙的圣杯战争中度过的所有时光。比如，您为我折过纸飞机，为我受的伤担惊受怕，还为我挑选了一套崭新漂亮的西服。」

他亲吻了自己手中那枝饱满怒放的花朵。

「炅先生，您是我永远的玫瑰花。我将用能与永恒同在的时间长度来爱您。」

听到这样直接而热烈的告白，何炅不知道自己什么时候也红到了耳朵根，像一朵玫瑰。可他仍沙哑着说：「可是，撒贝宁，你让我从冬天等到了夏天。而且，是抱着等一辈子也不会再见到的念头等下去的。」

撒贝宁被噎了个正着。他低着头，像不小心犯错的乖孩子，乞求他的谅解：「我知道您可能不会原谅我，所以我已经做好心理准备了。何老师，如果您不答应剩下的人生和我一起度过，那么请你允许我在再一次生命消失之前陪伴着你，像你的小王子，像一生与你签订契约的从者，保护您，敬爱您——」

其实早在他走进门的那一刻，何炅就已经笃信。

他不是他的Caster。——但是，他是他的撒贝宁。

那纯洁的亮闪闪的眼睛，溶解在那眼睛里温柔爱恋地看着他的目光，藏在那眼睛背后的顽皮的孩童一样的灵魂，全都一模一样。他的灵魂，无论是在从者的灵基里，还是在人类的身躯里，都那样好动不停、急不可耐，从身体里跳出来，变成一个七八岁、对一切都充满好奇的孩童围着他的身边转，这里瞅瞅那里看看，扑在他的身上拽着他的衣服撒娇地问：「何炅先生，何炅先生。您喜欢我吗？您看看我有多么爱您——您就行行好喜欢我行不行，求您了。」

何炅从不在节目中伪装自己像个孩童一样纯真。他的确有着那一面，在舞台上、在朋友之中、在观众面前，能迸发出与年龄不符的年轻的活力。但这和撒贝宁给他带来的纯真不同。当撒贝宁那年幼得只有七八岁的小男孩的灵魂蹦蹦跳跳地向他靠近，向他走来，他的灵魂也不由自主地蹲下身来温和地看他，接着不知什么时候他自己的灵魂也变得只有七八岁，脸上带有稚气又故作沉稳的微笑，步伐轻快地走到对方身边，给他一个满怀的拥抱：「好啦，撒撒。乖乖地别闹。你看，我不是也喜欢你吗。」

何炅上前一步，拉过撒贝宁的手，吻上他刚刚亲吻过的饱满瑰丽的玫瑰。他说：「我每天早晨都这样亲吻放在我床头的玫瑰花。」

他的眼睛直勾勾地看着露出惊喜神色，却仍有几分忐忑的撒贝宁。不得不说，在表露和寻求爱意这两点上，双方都毫不吝啬自己的单刀直入。撒贝宁于是点点自己的嘴角：「何老师，你每天早晨能再吻一次这儿吗？每天早晨。」他强调道。

何炅再上前一步，把两人之间的距离缩短到连自然的呼吸声都可以听得清。他前倾身体，轻啄了手指所指的地方。速度之快，撒贝宁的手指都还来不及撤走；于是指尖也得到了那个亲吻，温暖的感觉在皮肤上轻飘飘地荡漾。

「我正有此意，亲爱的撒老师，」何炅坦荡荡地看着已经被他强烈的攻势镇住，不知所措的撒贝宁，「每天早晨，我都会先亲吻绽放在我们床头的玫瑰花；然后，再用同样的方式亲吻你。每天早晨。」他慢条斯理地说完，也特意强调了最后四个字，并且欣赏红晕逐渐爬上对面先生的脸，忍不住坏心眼地咬着下唇笑。

「你可真坏呀，何老师，」撒贝宁抱住了对方，紧紧地，好像这样才能让他确信自己不会再次失去他，「我害羞了。都不能好好看着你了。」

「谁叫你让我等了这么久，还不许我捉弄你一次么。」温和却又带着点苦涩的嗓音从撒贝宁的怀抱里安静地传出。撒贝宁心疼地抚摸着怀里人的背，想让自己的手掌触碰到他身体的每一个角落，驱散那些孤独感，并且使之沾染上自己的气息。

「以后呢，我们的生活就会是这样的：早上我们从同一个被窝里醒来，你先吻吻我们的玫瑰花，再吻吻我。我就开心地飞奔到厨房，做好两个人的早餐，有时是中式的豆浆油条，有时是法式的玫瑰松饼。吃完早餐，我给你整理好西装，你帮我系好领带，我们拉着手一起下楼，坐进车里，开车到电视台上班。时不时的，我们能在午餐的时候碰头，又或者参与同一场节目的录制，导演故意不告诉我们彼此的存在，我们在节目片场相遇时，同时移开看主持稿的视线抬头，你看着我，我看着你，相视一笑……」

他像个新婚的年轻人似的，兴奋地为自己的爱人滔滔不绝地描绘着日后的生活图画。他的新婚伴侣也不出声打断他那快要变成童话故事的幻想耳语，径直把言语中的蜜糖乖乖咽下。

说到开心之处，再下点玫瑰的花瓣雨来。扯下两页空白的稿纸折一对白色的小狐狸，在两个人的肩头来回跳跃嬉戏。

他们就在这小小的房间里，静悄悄地享受着万事尘埃落定的宁静，和忙碌工作开始前的二人时光。


	15. 附录：《Fate/Rosa Immortal》文字设定集（上）

**（一）角色设定**

  


**【人类/御主：何炅】**

性别：男性

年龄：44岁（星沙小圣杯战争）→45岁（现在）

身高/体重：172cm·50kg

国籍：中国

擅长的魔术：心灵魔术、东方咒术等

恋人：撒贝宁

从者：安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里（星沙小圣杯战争）

**生平与经历**

出生于中国湘流省星沙市，家族何氏是一个历史并不长、魔术地位亦不高的小型魔术家族，其为湘西正统千年咒术家族的本家旁系分支。从小便并不喜欢家族中传承下来的与黑魔术过于接近的咒术，自行学习了英国时钟塔魔术协会流传出的基础西方魔术，并发现了自身在心灵魔术上的天赋。在校成绩优异，通过努力学习考入了外地的一流大学，逐渐融入非魔术世界。天性善良，温和体贴，无论出于魔术协会的规定还是自律，都不会对普通人随意使用魔术。

大学毕业后，选择了电视节目主持人作为表职业。在各类综艺节目中总是如鱼得水、谈吐得体，部分原因在于长期练习心灵魔术的过程中，语言能力也随之得到提升。因为在非魔术世界的舞台小有名气，所以家庭思想非常遵守魔术师传统的族人对他十分冷淡。他与家族的关系总是充满距离感。

一年半以前，家族内长老决定要选择一位年轻人参与预备在魔都举办的亚种圣杯战争。历时一整年的商议确定下的御主人选并不是他，因此意外召唤出从者——Caster撒贝宁让他无比迷茫困惑。认为「从者是活着的人类而非战斗工具」，在与Caster一同调查事件真相的过程中，对对方产生了特别的情愫。在Caster的帮助与保护下惊险地战胜了Assassin静谧的哈桑、Alterego杀生院祈荒两位从者，取得了小圣杯战争的胜利。本身对圣杯没有任何愿望，再加上小圣杯在战斗中遭到损坏，因此即使得到了圣杯也没有许愿。

事件结束后，经过与魔术协会一同调查才发现，引起这次突发的亚种圣杯战争的导火索是保存于星沙博物馆内的小圣杯被人窃走。因作为小圣杯战争的御主取得胜利而在后续工作中与魔术协会有了频繁来往，与家族的关系有所缓和。拒绝了参与魔都亚种圣杯战争的家族邀请，坚持了自己热爱的主持人职业身份。某天接到了与一位法籍华裔主持人共同主持刑侦推理综艺节目的工作安排，并于演播厅准备室再次见到了分别近半年的「从者」。

现与失而复得的恋人撒贝宁在星沙市幸福生活中。

  


**【人类：撒贝宁】**

别名：Benjamin S. Desrosiers（本杰明·撒·德罗西耶）

性别：男性

年龄：42岁（星沙小圣杯战争）→43岁（现在）

身高/体重：172cm·60kg

国籍：法国

擅长的魔术：变形魔术、召唤魔术等

恋人：何炅

**生平与经历**

出生于法国巴黎，是一位中法混血的法籍华裔，家族名为法国姓氏「Desrosiers（德罗西耶）」，意为「from the rose bush（自玫瑰灌木中来）」。法语本名「Benjamin（本杰明）」在法国文化中通常指代家族中年龄最小的孩子，同时也是英语中常见男性名「Benny（班尼）」的法语同源名。中名（Middle Name）是母亲的中国姓氏「撒」，中文名「撒贝宁」也是母亲用「Benny」的中文音译和自己的姓氏所取。

父亲是法国人，母亲是中国人，父母的家族均是具有长久历史的魔术世家。外貌方面大部分继承了母亲的东亚人种特点，五官中眼睛的部分最像父亲，和父亲一样拥有黑色瞳仁。自出生起学习中法双母语，语言和魔术天赋都极高，拥有一流的语言表达能力和魔术咏唱速度。身为东西方两大魔术家族的子嗣，相比较欧洲本土，对母亲的祖籍故乡中国的文化有着更为浓厚的兴趣，曾到母亲生活过的广东、湖北等地区游览。表职业是电视节目主持人，使用中法双语主持节目，不知为何能说中国各地的方言。

从小受到良好的基础教育，大学就读于知名大学的法学院，后转入英国伦敦时钟塔魔术协会的创造科继续修习魔术。在父母营造出的较为宽松的家庭环境中，始终保持着自由浪漫的天性，有着在魔术世界可谓是异类的救世之心。为了控制对非魔术世界的影响、避免普通人伤亡，随时准备着作为家族代表介入圣杯战争。虽然德罗西耶是以召唤术为根基的正统魔术世家，但他最喜欢也最常用的魔术是小时候为了逗领居家的小妹妹，偷偷研究的各类视觉效果华丽的变形系操纵魔术。

六个月前亚种圣杯战争在中国湘流省星沙市爆发时，正在巴黎进行电视节目的主持工作。圣杯战争结束三个月后年满四十三岁，当晚在梦中拥有了成为拟似从者「圣埃克苏佩里」的肉身、参与星沙小圣杯战争的全部记忆。醒来后当即决定前往中国寻找当时的御主魔术师。

现与失而复得的恋人何炅在星沙市幸福生活中。

  


**【从者：安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里】**

* 本从者设计于2018年12月上旬本文的草稿写作开始之前，可能与同年12月17日TYPE-MOON官方宣布将于年底31日发售的小说新作《Fate/Requiem》的设定产生冲突。关于《Fate/Requiem》中疑似与本设定有冲突的信息，请见：『Fate/Requiem 1巻星巡る少年』12月31日正式发售（https://t.bilibili.com/198427257150068623）

职阶：Caster

御主：何炅（星沙小圣杯战争）

性别：男性

身高/体重：176cm·65kg

出典：史实

地域：法国

属性：秩序·善

**生平与经历******

** **** **

英年早逝的法国飞行家与作家，笔下最著名的童话文学作品『小王子』响誉世界，帮助无数成年读者寻回了童年本真的深刻感动。圣埃克苏佩里自身也像个永不疲倦的孩童，一生追求着危险、刺激和激情澎湃的生活。他在少年时就极度渴望飞上天空，也终于实现了自己的愿望，并于一次长途飞行任务中结束了自己跌宕起伏的人生。

他虽与妻子康素爱萝争吵不断，多次一气之下离家出走，但冷静下来之后总是乖乖回家，带着香槟乞求她的原谅。他们两人实在有着过于相似的灵魂——深爱对方，却又不忍寂寞和平淡，处处留情。无论如何，『小王子』中傲慢任性、冲动易怒的玫瑰的确是以康素爱萝为原型，也的确是被在外旅行的小王子一直思念深爱的。

关于二战时期的记忆使圣埃克苏佩里厌恶战争，因此他极少响应圣杯战争英灵系统的召唤。面对被未知势力强行注入魔力召唤现界的情况，对「参与战斗」以及「和妻子以外的人签订契约」两方都感到深恶痛绝的圣埃克苏佩里选择了一位他所信任的人类魔术师，把自己作为英灵的能力交托给他，自己则陷入了对外界毫不知情的沉睡。此次被召唤的职阶虽为Caster（魔术师），但因为生前长期作为战机飞行员执行任务，也具有Rider（骑兵）职阶的适应性。

具备英灵的战斗能力，拥有英灵生前的记忆，身体和主导意识却属于另一位魔术师的「拟似从者」安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里就这么诞生了。被圣埃克苏佩里选中的容器不是别人，正是四十三岁的法籍魔术师，本杰明·德罗西耶——撒贝宁。之所以选择四十三岁的肉体，是因为四十三岁正是圣埃克苏佩里生前的全盛时期，那时他刚刚写出五十年后举世闻名的『小王子』。

——为什么选择撒贝宁？首先，圣埃克苏佩里深爱故土，一定会选择一名法国人。其次，这位有着法国血统的后裔得像他一样追求自由，有着一颗年轻的心，最好在爱情上还有点儿浪漫主义，才能和他有良好的相性。最后也即是最重要的，爱自由、爱浪漫的法国男人或许到处都是，可这其中属于魔术世界的就寥寥可数了。魔术师不论在哪个地区和时代，大多都是一群不懂浪漫的呆子。所以，圣埃克苏佩里对于选择了撒贝宁非常满意——他不仅满足了以上条件，还是自己的忠实读者，有着和自己一样对世界充满好奇的黑色眼睛。并且，他难得地同时具备幽默感和一身正气，面孔也还英气地帅哩！

据说，圣埃克苏佩里沉睡前和撒贝宁就现世后的从者身高进行了一些协商。

「我希望你关注一些对从者来说更重要的事情，比如魔力水平，比如遇敌时的战术。而不是我的身高数据有没有计算鞋跟的高度。」

**能力值**

筋力：E

耐久：E-

敏捷：E+

魔力：B+

幸运：E

宝具：B

**职阶技能**

阵地作成 B：以魔术师的身份，创造出对自己有利的阵地。阵地的形态是一间「纸屋」，外壁由带有其魔力的魔术书页构成。在纸屋的范围内，可以部分召唤作为宝具的固有结界中存在的魔术道具。最大范围甚至能引入一颗空想世界的小行星。

道具作成 -：由于持有可召唤固有结界的宝具，失去了道具作成的能力。

**固有技能**

高速咏唱 B：

加快魔术咏唱的能力。物理意义上使用巧言善辩的口才，口齿清晰地加快字符咏唱。来源于躯体的主人撒贝宁，而并非圣埃克苏佩里。

在『Fate/Grand Order』中的游戏效果：赋予自身对[恶]特防状态（3回合），NP增加

天空探索 A-：

对于天空有着无尽的好奇心与求知欲，一生都在追求飞行的梦想中度过。为法国航空开辟了无数条新线路，甚至主动要求增加飞行探索任务，间接导致了自身的失踪结局。……但这不过是旁人的看法而已。对于他来说，与天空和危机相伴、将现实与梦想同调，最终也逝于飞行任务中，应该是最美好的结局。

在『Fate/Grand Order』中的游戏效果：自身的Arts卡、Quick卡性能提升（3回合），自身的星星发生率、集中度提升（3回合），赋予[回避]状态（1回合），HP一定概率减少（3回合）【副作用】

存在主义 D：

被世界范围内的读者广泛认为是存在主义的代表作家之一，也有说法称，著名法国哲学家曾把他的小说奉为存在主义文学作品的鼻祖。可实际上这些都更像是传言与评论，并非他自己的哲学观点。无论如何，那个笔下人物总是骄傲、勇敢地与逆境作斗争的作家，或多或少地也能认可这种哲学思想吧。

在『Fate/Grand Order』中的游戏效果：自身的Buster卡性能提升（1回合），赋予[毅力]状态（2次·5回合）

**战斗方式**

由于所著『小王子』中主角小王子的文学形象，获得了「操纵玫瑰」的战斗能力，实际的表现形式是召唤出固有结界宝具中培养的玫瑰花，向她们下达指令进行攻击。尽管与玫瑰的特殊关系具现化地体现在了他的英灵灵基之上，但把柔弱的玫瑰花作为攻击方式让他难以接受。

无论是圣埃克苏佩里还是撒贝宁，都十分反对伤害他人的行为。因此，使用玫瑰藤时的方式并不是直接在敌人身上造成伤害，而是将玫瑰缠绕成为一个玫瑰囚笼，将敌人困于当中无法动弹。用藤蔓上生长开放的玫瑰花苞吸取敌人的魔力，使之失去反击或启用宝具所需的魔力，进而无法继续战斗，避免双方更大的伤亡。

……可是，无论如何劝诫被制服的对手，无论如何为对方考虑，总是不会有从者能够听从他的劝告。这也是当然。从者们，抑或是把自己当作御主的战斗道具，抑或是不肯服输的战士、王者，不战至最后一刻绝不愿轻言放弃。

由此造成的结果便是每次战斗都成为对他极大的心理考验。他的玫瑰们，将要在敌人的垂死挣扎中撕裂对方的躯干，再次夺走鲜活的生命。

需要特别提及的是，并不是所有玫瑰都是相同的。数千朵玫瑰中有一朵比其他的更为特别及珍贵，她的名字叫做「康素爱罗」，正是以圣埃克苏佩里的妻子命名。「康素爱罗」的花瓣比其他的玫瑰花们储存有更多的魔力，因此使用她的花瓣来施放防御魔术会达到更好的效果。

她也是唯一有幸能够一直呆在撒贝宁贴身上衣口袋的玫瑰。每天清晨她都会重新盛开一次，补足被摘走使用的花瓣；可是没有人知道如果一次性取走所有花瓣，她会不会立刻死去。连圣埃克苏佩里本人也不清楚。

**宝具**

旅行者的自由（The Traveller’s Freedom）

等级：C

种类：对己宝具

距离：0

最大捕捉：1

无须真名解放的常驻宝具。其效果能扩大圣埃克苏佩里在远离御主时的自由活动范围，最远可以使他与御主保持相距一百公里。

小王子，小王子，回归本真（Le Petit Prince）

等级：B

种类：对界宝具

距离：1~300

最大捕捉：1~2000

以自身为中心展开固有结界「Rosa Planet（玫瑰行星）」，将这个充满了纯真童趣的孩子们的空想星球带入现世。无边无际的沙漠中繁星漫天，飞机呼啸而过产生的云的尾巴降下玫瑰的种子。种子们生长成血红色的玫瑰花海覆盖整片沙漠，花丛中的小狐狸们欢快摇动着橘红色火焰般的尾巴。在这里，所有具有知性的生命都将受到来自最纯洁幻想的洗礼，褪去不必要的攻击性和繁杂的欲龘望，灵魂回归为最本质、童真、稚嫩而有活力的自己。

在『Fate/Grand Order』中的游戏效果：解除敌方全体的所有状态，一定概率赋予[眩晕]状态（3回合）。赋予自身[无敌贯通]、[防御无视]状态（3回合），攻击力上升、暴击威力上升、防御力上升（3回合）。己方[儿童系]从者的攻击力上升、防御力上升（3回合）

**宝具咏唱**

The young traveller from the distant star, owns the spirit of imagination

来自遥远星空的年轻旅行者，怀具幻想之心

Rides on the wind, writes the adventure

乘风而行，书写险遇

Evil hides itself when he comes by

所经之处邪恶不敢现形

Knows the name of love, shows the world its greatness

知晓深爱之名，故示其伟大于世

My endless pursuit, is the very evidence of my existence

吾之追求，即为存世之证

Return to truth with my generous grant - 「Le Petit Prince」!

取吾慷慨馈赠而回归本真——「小王子」！

**宝具解说**

在圣埃克苏佩里的宝具中出现的形象都是与他有关的经典意象——星空、沙漠、飞机、玫瑰花、小狐狸……飞机以纸飞机的形式显现是因为他觉得这样更符合幻想世界的主题。

『小王子』中的玫瑰花与小狐狸时常被认为是存在对立的形象，甚至有的读者会疑惑，小王子真正的爱人应该是玫瑰花还是小狐狸？就圣埃克苏佩里本人心中最完美的童话世界而言，玫瑰花与小狐狸应当同时作为他生命的不可或缺的重要部分，出现在小王子的身边。

在「玫瑰行星」的固有结界中，所有的小狐狸们都是『小王子』里那位被小王子「驯养」的小狐狸的具现化的分身个体，而玫瑰花们则是故事里那座玫瑰花园里的五千多朵玫瑰——但是这一次，玫瑰花们主动被他「驯养」了。他为她们所有人取了一个动听的名字。小狐狸们与玫瑰花们在固有结界的世界中相伴、嬉戏；在圣埃克苏佩里没有使用宝具召唤他们的时候，所有的小狐狸们，所有的玫瑰花们，都会不停地想念他。

「小王子呀，亲爱的小王子呀。你何时会来见我们呢？」

他们抬头望向夜晚无边的美丽星空。

  


**【从者：静谧的哈桑】**

* 本从者为Fate系列官方设定从者，形象在本文中仅作了小幅修改。参考资料：百度百科（https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%93%88%E6%A1%91%C2%B7%E8%90%A8%E5%B7%B4%E8%B5%AB/16927823fr=aladdin），Fate/Grand Order中文Wiki主题攻略站（https://fgo.umowang.com/servant/61417），《Fate/Grand Order》游戏本体

职阶：Assassin

御主：青铜云纹杯（星沙小圣杯战争），藤丸立香（Fate/Grand Order），仁贺征尔（Fate/Prototype）

性别：女性

身高/体重：161cm·42kg

出典：史实

地域：中东

属性：秩序·恶

**生平与经历**

戴着骷髅面具的暗杀者。担任暗杀教团党首「山中老人」的历代哈桑·萨巴赫之一，生前是拥有着「静谧的哈桑」异名的毒杀高手。擅长潜入与侦察工作，以高敏捷性为傲，其他的参数并非高性能。在奇袭方面能够发挥可怕的效用，记录上，在第一次圣杯战争中Assassin「静谧的哈桑」最少就杀了三名御主。

以公元前的印度为首的世界各地、各时代所流传的「毒女」，暗杀教团将其作为现实中的暗杀道具制造了出来。美丽少女的外表说到底不过是为了一时造成迷惑而生成。她的肉体不为世上所有的毒物所侵，不仅仅是指甲，甚至连肌肤和体液都化作了剧毒，悄无声息地在寝室中夺去王、贵族和将军的性命。在生前她曾多次和暗杀对象缔结恋人和未婚夫妻的关系，亲自构筑终将无果的「虚拟的幸福」并亲手夺去，周而复始。

如名字所示般是位安静的女暗杀者，总是老老实实，缺乏自我主张，只会不断进行相当机械性的暗杀，成为英灵的现在也基本没怎么变。但是，对将「被自己碰触到的无论是谁都会死」一事视作理所当然的她来说，「哪怕碰触到也不会死的主人」会成为至高无上的存在，使她献上绝对的忠诚，平静而又狂热地献身。只要是为了深爱的主人，如字面意义一样做什么都行，即便是要她大肆屠杀也会面不改色、不发一言地遵从。 

在星沙小圣杯战争中得到了青铜云纹杯这位「不死的」主人，因此毫不犹豫地为了主人、为了让御主更近一步走向胜利，使用宝具成为了近距离暗杀敌人的自爆式武器，悲壮地牺牲了自我。

**能力值**

筋力：D

耐久：D

敏捷：A+

魔力：C

幸运：A

宝具：C

**职阶技能**

气息遮断 A+：消除自身气息的技能。发动的话，即使是从者想感知到她也几乎不可能。但是，攻击的时候效果会大幅下降。

单独行动 A：本来是Archer的职阶技能，根据她曾多次独自深入敌营、也会进行长期潜入行动的生前履历而给予了她。即使没有御主的魔力，也能在最多一周内维持现界。

**固有技能**

变化（潜入特化） C：字面意思上的变身能力，可以自在地变化姿态，使她能接近要暗杀的对象。只是能变身的只有和自己差不多身形的人物。只要满足这个条件，就能立即变化为特定的人物。如果只是稍微的体型差异的话不会影响这一条件，所以变身为异性也是可能的。

毒之刃 C++：效果大概与投掷（短刀）技能同等，但能赋予对方中毒这一附带的负面状态。

静寂舞步 B：静谧哈桑的舞动会散发毒性，将对方弱化，使宝具使用的成功率提高。本来是作为魅惑系技能运作的。

**宝具**

妄想毒身（Zabaniya）

等级：C→C+

种类：对人宝具

距离：0

最大捕捉：1

她那不断将接触到的一切毒杀的存在方式所化的宝具。将触碰到自己的肌肤或体液的生物引导至死亡，不是宝具的武装的话甚至能瞬间腐蚀掉它。因为对生物没有办法「留情」，必定会杀掉触碰到她的对象，但是否腐蚀武装则能任她心意来决定。虽不能只靠触碰杀死从者，但只是钝化行动、给予痛苦的话则十二分可行。通过嘴部等经由粘膜的接触也能给予对方伤害与中毒状态，与她进行合计「三次」的粘膜接触的话，大部分的存在都会失去性命。

在极近距离让自己的肉体四散，让敌方瞬间沐浴大量毒血——有着这一次生命中仅能使用一次，过去被召唤时基本没有使用过的底牌。

**宝具咏唱**

炎热，灼热，就像要化掉一般。将你的身心一同焚烧殆尽吧——

「Zabaniya（妄想毒身）」！

  


**【圣杯/御主：青铜云纹杯】**

性别：无（意识性别为女性）

年龄：2000岁以上

身高/体重：21cm·1.2kg

国籍：中国

从者：杀生院祈荒（星沙小圣杯战争），静谧的哈桑（星沙小圣杯战争）

**生平与经历**

由中国西汉时期的本土魔术师和炼金术士——炼丹寻求长生不老的「方士」用火炉制作，起初只是作盛酒和液体魔术材料用。后来因为其铺首衔环的浮雕、如意云纹的纹饰和宽口曲腹、似女子纤腰一握的造型精美至极，受到了当朝主君的赏爱，被方士献给了皇室赏玩。在君王薨毙入墓之时作为随葬品入墓，在土壤中深埋了两千年。

君王之墓正好处于灵脉汇集的交界点上，具有魔术造物资质的她在经过一千年的魔力涌流浸淫后，苏醒了自我意识，希望能脱离古墓重回地表的人类世界。被湘流省的考古人员发掘出之后，经过基础的文物修复，被收藏于星沙博物馆长达十年。

星沙小圣杯战争开始前，她被试图自己制作圣杯、启动亚种圣杯战争的魔术师从博物馆中盗出，进行了长达数月的改造。对于她来说，这段经历如同持续进行的囚禁酷刑。在她即将被铸为小圣杯之际，急于求成的魔术师使用了自身难以控制的魔术阵为她灌入魔力，中途因魔术失控而被卷入法阵死亡。他的魔力也因此被云纹杯吸入，成为了小圣杯魔力奠基的一部分。

因为想重获自由、获得肉体的强烈执念而自主启动了亚种圣杯战争，计划作为御主取得胜利并向大圣杯许愿，变为真正的人类。先后召唤出Alterego杀生院祈荒与Assassin静谧的哈桑两位从者。不幸的是，她对杀生院祈荒的认知与能力预判完全失实，完全被其玩弄于股掌之中，最终付出了失去自我的惨重代价。

在星沙小圣杯战争结束之后流落民间，再次被星沙博物馆找到收回，重新成为博物馆中的一件普通文物展品。在可以预见的未来里，恢复意识的希望十分渺茫。

——原型为现藏于湖南省长沙博物馆的西汉时期八铺首云纹杯，造型精美稀有，为国家一级文物。铺首是一种具有实用功能的兽面形装饰物，通常雕刻在古代器物或者门上作提把、把手之用，有「辟不祥」之意。（* 参考资料：长沙博物馆官网（http://www.csm.hn.cn/#/Collection/overview/detail/678sid=C421），长沙文史网（http://www.changsha0731.cn/site/portal.phpaid=7317&mod=view），湖南文物考古研究所官网（http://www.hnkgs.com/show_news.aspxid=421））

  


**【从者：杀生院祈荒】**

* 本从者为Fate系列官方设定从者，形象在本文中仅作了小幅修改。参考资料：百度百科一（https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%9D%80%E7%94%9F%E9%99%A2%E7%A5%88%E8%8D%92/22023334#viewPageContent），百度百科二（https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%9D%80%E7%94%9F%E9%99%A2%E7%A5%88%E8%8D%92/15441202fr=aladdin），NGA游戏论坛（http://nga.178.com/read.phptid=14269676&rand=391），Fate/Grand Order中文Wiki主题攻略站（https://fgo.umowang.com/servant/61460），《Fate/Grand Order》游戏本体

职阶：Alterego

御主：青铜云纹杯（小圣杯战争），藤丸立香（Fate/Grand Order）

性别：女性

身高/体重：166cm·53kg

出典：『Fate/EXTRA CCC』

地域：SE.RA.PH

属性：混沌·恶

**生平与经历**

身具圣人之姿，是位优雅端庄又不耿直的女性，拥有不管如何玩笑都能报之一笑的包容力，与洒脱又不失温暖与柔和的性格。看上去弱不禁风实则身体活泼，不擅人情却慈悲万丈。深谙事实道理，理解众人心情，能够深谋远虑地理解他人立场与苦恼。

其本性为一味追求自我爱恋与快龘感的放逐解脱的「魔性菩萨」。内心深处虽然诉说着深爱人类的言语，但对于她来说，所谓人类只有自己，除此之外的人不过是披着人皮的虫豸罢了，主张道德、守护世界、广撒爱意的目的也始终只是「为了自己」能够承受他人的欲龘望和获得无上的快乐而已。

在『Fate/EXTRA CCC』的世界中，杀生院祈荒作为古代密教「真言立川咏天流」的当代宗主之女出生，容颜肌体惹人怜爱。如同教中珍宝的少女却遗憾地被命运折磨，整日只能卧病在床，在信徒无所作为的怜悯叹息中阅读仅有的童话书籍度日。

临近死亡的她极早悟道，所谓的人类都是自私顾己，童话中描绘的纯洁之人早已随时间消亡。故，人类仅存自己一人。故，依靠自己的灵子黑客能力用学来的知识治好疾病后，通过电子世界收获无数对她的宽恕、关怀、慈悲死心塌地的信徒，引起无数人的疯狂独占欲与无法独占她的博爱的绝望，直接导致数千求爱信徒的自杀却毫无罪恶感，走上了成为世界所有欲龘望的发泄口、享受人类死灭瞬间所带来的绝顶快龘感的魔化之路。

在『Fate/Grand Order』的世界中，杀生院本是海上油田基地一位兢兢业业、恪守本职的教会工作者。某日她被曾意图覆灭世界的魔神之一夺体，成为其统治基地的傀儡。……可是，不知不觉中，魔神竟反被她所控制，她成为了能自由操控魔神的魔人，与不同平行时空的自己相融合，最终变生为毁灭世界之兽（Beast）。杀生院险些达成目的与地球融为一体，将世上的一切作为肉体的一部分全部接纳吞噬。被击败后，她在临死之际改变了想法，将部分力量作为Alterego留存于世，允许了御主藤丸立香的召唤。

在星沙小圣杯战争中，她作为御主云纹杯的第一名从者被召唤，策划了其后的一系列事件。通过在网络上散布自己制作的心灵测试软件，在星沙市范围内迅速聚集了第一批信徒，吸收他们的灵魂和魔力，并逐步在自身魔力膨大化的条件下反向夺取了御主的意识，随心所欲地为她宏大的「解脱全人类」的「成神」计划而行动。控制同御主的从者静谧的哈桑后，试图对参与圣杯战争的Caster及其御主展开双向同时进行的刺杀行动，意外失败。在终结一战中，被Caster以「返还童真」的精神作用型宝具击败。

**能力值**

筋力：D

耐久：A+

敏捷：B+

魔力：EX

幸运：E

宝具：EX

**职阶技能**

兽之权能 D：也被称作是对人类的技能。灵基最高等级可达到A，但作为Alterego时会降格至D。

单独显现 E：通过变身为Alterego将自己封印，即所说的「自重」。话虽如此，单独显现所持有的即死耐性、魅惑耐性还是有的，特别是魅惑。

理性吞噬者 C：作为快乐天的特性，从能自由读取他人的精神和灵魂的术式「万色悠滞」催生而来的特殊技能。无论何种规模、何种构造的生命体，只要是拥有理智（快乐）的所有之物，她都对他们持有强大的伤害特攻属性。这个技能也同样在她身为Alterego时大幅度降格，其效果如同轻轻的触碰，宛如前龘戏。

反·救世主 A：拥有成为救世主（Saver）的资格，却只顾拯救自己的世界野兽（Beast）的末路。对Ruler（裁定者）职阶的从者存在特攻。

**固有技能**

千里眼（兽） D→D+++：千里眼的等级较低，不能看穿远距离之物。但是，能够看透、揭穿眼前的人类的欲龘望与真理。……若仅如此的话可算作是贤人之技，不过，杀生院会因揭发对方的兽性·真理等事而开始兴奋，自我感动。正如在猎物前嘶嘶吐舌的毒蛇般。

五停心观 A：杀生院祈荒开发的一个医疗软件。通过以心理保健为目的所创作的电脑术式来测定精神的安乱，并从物理上将其摘除，以安定精神。原本深层意识的肿瘤随时间流逝才会逐渐突显出来，但是借由五停心观就能够即刻发现并进行摘除。「人类在天性中便追求将坚守的秘密向某人吐露，获得理解，寻求赦免。五停心观正是实现这种深层欲龘求的术式，其以达成人类之间真正的相互理解为目标……」祈荒是这么说的。

女神变生 EX：由人身变生为神的技能，赋予自身各种各样强力的魔术增幅状态。代价是会对自身肉体产生少量的物理伤害。

**宝具**

快乐天·胎藏曼荼罗（Amitabha Amidala Heaven\'s Hole）

等级：EX

种类：对人宝具

距离：1~90

最大捕捉：七骑

对人理宝具。她的体内饲养着可谓是拥有无限之力的魔神柱，仿若一片浩瀚宇宙，一方极乐净土，陷入其中之物便已无现实可言，自我放逐、理性迷乱。无论何等坚不可摧的肉体与防御装甲，在杀生院体内都毫无意义，只能如呱呱坠地的生命般被轻易化解与解脱。掉入她身体中的「天之孔（Heaven\'s Hole）」便会在灰飞烟灭的瞬间体会到前所未有的巨大快乐，在心醉神迷之际被杀生院所吸收。——能从苦海无边的现实中解脱的末路因人而异，或许超度也是其中一种吧。

**宝具咏唱**

那么各位，济度之日即是此刻。众生无边誓愿度——

欢迎来到，吾之内在

于尽头乃是杀生院，是如颚般天上乐土

大悟解脱，不过我指尖随喜自在

不论逃向何处，都是我掌上之物。就那样，天上解脱吧？唔呼呼，唔呵呵呵，啊哈哈哈哈哈！

——『快乐天·胎藏曼荼罗』！

请充分地……尽全释放吧。哈……真是太棒了……永远，都是我的东西……


	16. 附录：《Fate/Rosa Immortal》文字设定集（下）

**（二）重要背景设定**

  


**【星沙市】**

作为亚种圣杯战争「星沙小圣杯战争」发生的背景舞台的中国·湘流省·星沙市，御主何炅的故乡和工作城市。在魔术界天体科的记录中有「轸宿之寿，鸦心长沙」的说法，因此也被魔术师们称为「轸寿」「鸦心（都）」。出场地点包括湘流广播电视台、星沙博物馆、龙回山、岳麓广场等。

——原型为中国·湖南省·长沙市，「星沙」原为长沙的古名。「长沙」之名起源于天上的长沙星，它的位置在星空中乌鸦座的腹部；中国古代的天文占星著作「星经」则提及长沙星位于轸宿之中、主寿命，因此也可称其为寿星。出场地名的原型为湖南广播电视台、长沙博物馆、回龙山、岳麓广场等。（* 参考资料：《长沙星古说今谈》（http://baijiahao.baidu.com/sid=1601887256377697975&wfr=spider&for=pc））

  


**【星沙博物馆】**

星沙小圣杯的基底——西汉青铜云纹杯的储藏地，在星沙小圣杯战争开始前数月发生了文物失窃事件，丢失了包括青铜云纹杯在内的六件文物。

——原型为长沙博物馆、湖南省博物馆。（* 参考资料：长沙博物馆官网（http://www.csm.hn.cn/#/Visit/Visit-detail-17），湖南省博物馆官网（http://www.hnmuseum.com/zh-hans/content/%E5%8F%82%E8%A7%82））

  


**【亚种圣杯战争】**

在第三次圣杯战争结束后一段时间，在东欧地区国家罗马尼亚再次展开了一次七骑vs七骑，异常的圣杯大战。大战结束后，有关大圣杯仪式与降灵仪式·英灵召唤系统「Fate」的知识通过神秘领域的消息渠道泄露，全球各地的魔术师们为了庞大的魔力来源和到达根源的可能性而疯狂地制作圣杯。由此类劣种圣杯所催生出的圣杯战争无法召唤出全部七骑从者，但只要从者的数量在两位及以上，就能产生冲突和杀戮。

该背景延续自Fate系列作之一的『Fate/Apocrypha』的故事。（* 参考资料：百度百科（https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%9C%A3%E6%9D%AF%E6%88%98%E4%BA%89/1764371fr=aladdin））

  


**【星沙小圣杯战争】**

在本文中展开的异常亚种圣杯战争的故事，可谓是极端异常中的异常。参与的从者仅有Caster「安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里」，Assassin「静谧的哈桑」和Alterego「杀生院祈荒」三骑，分属于何炅与青铜云纹杯两位御主。虽然如此，此次战争的过程也可谓是充满残酷的诡计和厮杀，并且卷入了大量的非魔术世界平民，让负责善后的时钟塔大为光火。

  


**【从者职阶】**

可以粗略地理解为相当于从者们的「职业」的概念，根据英灵使用的战斗武器、攻击方式、宝具特性甚至本人的信念和意志所决定。通常职阶包含剑士（Saber）、枪兵（Lancer）、弓兵（Archer）、骑兵（Rider）、魔术师（Caster）、暗匿者（Assassin）和狂战士（Berserker）等七种。

除此以外也有规则之外的「特殊（Extra）职阶」存在，作为「迥异欲身/他我（Alterego）」等一系列非正统的圣杯战争从者职阶的统称。参加同一次圣杯战争的从者必须拥有不同职阶。（* 参考资料：百度百科（https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%81%8C%E9%98%B6/10335566#3））

  


**【拟似从者】**

当英灵因为灵基规格过高等原因无法被正常召唤时，可以使用人体作为容器，让特定的英灵降格现世。肉体被消灭时二者会同时死亡。因为使用着人类的肉体，所以拟似从者无法像拥有魔术肉体的普通从者一样灵体化。

对于融合了二者的拟似从者而言，英灵「灵魂」的人格和肉体的人格是共存的，一般由英灵人格做主导，在特殊情况下也可以通过转让意识的主导权让肉体意识浮上表面，主导行动。此类由肉体人格主导意识的特殊拟似从者的代表即为『Fate/Grand Order』中登场的Caster「诸葛孔明」。（* 参考资料：NGA游戏论坛（http://nga.178.com/read.phptid=12242038&rand=76））

  


**（三）彩蛋与细节解析**

  


**【一日昼·一日夜】**

\- 「虚影光尘」「恶骸凶骨」「咒灵毒针」的原型均是出自『Fate/Grand Order』的技能与灵基素材，分别为「虚影之尘」「凶骨」「万死的毒针」。

\- 开篇与何炅相撞的女孩就是被强制「受肉」后使用人类肉体的Alterego职阶从者，杀生院祈荒。她手中所抱的书籍正是儿童版童话绘本『小王子』。在这次意外的相撞中，杀生院因为不愿被陌生人察觉怀抱了一本童话书而低头迅速离去，也因此错过了探测到何炅身上的魔术师气息、使其直视自己的面孔而堕落的时机。……何炅可谓是与死神擦肩而过。

\- 何炅主持的「湘流省主流频道里十年如一日固定播放的合家欢节目」名字大约是「快乐〇本营」。

\- 因为当天下午一直在低温加落雨的环境进行外景拍摄，何炅的手几乎完全冻僵。这使他不得不在结束拍摄的第一刻就戴回自己的手套；也正是因此，在到家之前他完全没有注意到半途中出现在自己手背上的令咒。

\- Caster撒贝宁为何炅提前做好晚饭的理由如下：英灵能够进餐的机会并不多；和（他认为违规召唤出他的魔术师）御主谈判以前，让对方的胃先得到满足会让过程比较容易；只有厨房的地面是瓷砖而不是木地板。「实木地板哪能禁得起皮靴的跟踩来踩去……要爱惜地板。」

\- 撒贝宁认为何炅的水蓝白格子围裙花色清爽可爱。在参观了对方简约干净的客厅和厨房后，他认为选择这样式样的围裙非常符合对方的性格。

\- 撒贝宁在见到何炅之前魔力一直遭到压抑的原因，不仅是他在刻意隐藏自己的气息，也是因为他未与御主当面确认过主从契约。

\- 撒贝宁在何炅刚刚介绍过自己后就表现出了很强的个人兴趣，有部分理由是因为何炅的表职业和他一样是电视节目主持人。

\- 撒贝宁为何炅准备的第一餐晚餐是（广东）粤菜、（湖北）楚菜、（湖南）湘菜与无菜系家常菜的混合式中餐，第二餐早餐是欧洲和北美地区随处可见的西式早餐。「我不知道买菜钱放在什么地方，瞅着冰箱里有什么食材就做了。——你家居然常备肉桂粉！」

\- 何炅在第一晚翻阅了大量魔术藏书，此外还开始重新阅读作家圣埃克苏佩里的知名著作『小王子』。

  


**【二日昼】**

\- 撒贝宁调查星沙博物馆时，云纹杯早已被某不知名的魔术师盗走。因此，云纹杯的展柜摆有一个告示牌——「本展品外出参展中」。

\- 闭馆时与撒贝宁交谈的博物馆工作人员是其它博物馆的工作人员，他是发生文物失窃案的星沙博物馆的某位展品管理人员的同行朋友。当晚喝酒时，展品管理从对方口中听到有人在打听文物的去向，脸上装作听趣闻似的陪笑，实则内心紧张惶恐，因为云纹杯正是从他负责的展柜消失的，博物馆方面也给了他很大的压力。

当晚他便因为情绪压抑而登陆了心灵测试手机软件倾诉自己的秘密。当晚接近午夜时，杀生院就从心灵软件中得知了这条信息，开始策划捕捉新出现的从者。

  


**【二日夜】**

\- 作为拟似从者的撒贝宁没有灵体化的能力，不能穿越车门直接进入何炅的车内，只能在车外躲藏着准备惊吓他。

\- 撒贝宁的中国居民身份证是魔术作成的，但机动车驾驶证并不是。

被圣埃克苏佩里的英灵灵基所征用的是撒贝宁四十三岁的肉体，而此时这位人类法籍华裔已经来到了中国寻找何炅，因此身上随身携带着通过公证法国驾照、补考中国驾驶测试而得来的中国驾驶证。

但从者撒贝宁对此一无所知，也不具备这段还未发生的记忆。他想的是，被召唤的时候都给我配了一张本地的驾照了，怎么不再给我配一张本地的身份证件？

\- 撒贝宁的纸屋工房所使用的书页原型是出自于『Fate/Grand Order』的的技能与灵基素材「禁断书页」。

  


**【三日昼】**

\- 撒贝宁之所以对在龙回山山道上晨练的老人们那么感兴趣，是因为他在法国从来没有见过中国老人们特有的结伴锻炼方式。他对中国中老年人的广场舞或许持有同等的兴趣。

  


**【三日夜】**

\- 撒贝宁在家里摆放的爬藤架上生长的藤玫瑰，就是后来被召唤到Assassin静谧的哈桑周围绑缚她的玫瑰。

\- 撒贝宁辩解时提到「中国俗话讲，有备而无患」而非「俗话讲，有备而无患」，暗示他了解中文俗语却并非中国本土人士。

\- 作为从者的撒贝宁是不会真的感到饥饿的。当他说「我饿了」，其实是「我开始馋了」。

\- 何炅和撒贝宁两人在餐馆点的腊味合蒸、小炒肉、干锅茶树菇和潇湘猪手都是湘菜的经典菜式。

\- 能够将纸飞机变为真正的客机的变形魔术是撒贝宁的能力，并非来自圣埃克苏佩里的灵基。但由于驾驶飞机的技术完全来自于二战时期在法国空军服役的圣埃克苏佩里，操控旧式飞机比现代飞机于他来说更加容易。

作为从者的撒贝宁飞机驾驶技术好于机动车驾驶技术，而作为人类的撒贝宁不会驾驶飞机。

\- 撒贝宁在邀请何炅驾驶飞机时提到「夜航」一词。作家圣埃克苏佩里曾著中篇小说『夜航』。

\- 在夜航途中所发生的叫人惊诧到失语的一切——撒贝宁邀请何炅坐上他的飞机，两人一起在空中欣赏布满星星的夜景，最后他以「不说爱我，我就让这架飞机掉下去」作为要挟强迫何炅向他大声表白——都不是撒贝宁的原创。全过程起源于撒贝宁所具有的圣埃克苏佩里追求康素爱罗的记忆。

圣埃克苏佩里与后来的妻子康素爱萝在布宜诺斯艾利斯第一次相遇时，当即就爱上了她。为了追求康素爱罗，圣埃克苏佩里将她带上飞机，在她入神地看着空中的风景时，他命令道：「吻我！」

康素爱罗以西班牙女子只吻心上人为由表示了拒绝。圣埃克苏佩里伤心地关闭飞机引擎，宣布得不到康素爱罗的爱，他将要让这架飞机坠入海中。他的脸上还挂着两道泪痕，康素爱罗一时心软，就在他的脸颊上亲吻了一下。

撒贝宁几乎完美复刻了这个调皮又疯狂的求爱过程，来追求他的「康素爱罗」——何炅先生。

  


**【四日昼1】**

\- 早晨撒贝宁是刻意没有叫醒何炅的。他知道何炅的上班时间，但还是希望前一晚耗去过多魔力的御主能多休息会儿。

\- 撒贝宁开启了常驻宝具——「旅行者的自由（The Traveller’s Freedom）」，因此能够延长魔力连接的长度，前往几十公里外的垃圾填埋场进行调查。

\- 不能灵体化快速移动的撒贝宁只能依靠令咒才可以迅速返回到何炅身边。杀生院在制定分离二人并捕获Caster的计划时，已经通过监控记录推测到撒贝宁可以自由地离开御主进行行动，但不能自由灵体化。

  


**【四日昼2】**

\- 与何炅交谈的女孩子们所谈论的心灵测试手机软件正是由杀生院开发的，综合了「万色悠滞」与「五停心观」的术式。午休时的停电也是因为女生们安装了这个软件而直接导致。

杀生院使用道路上的电子监控取得了何炅工作地点的大致方位，等候到午时，在通过下载到女生手机上的术式确定何炅精确位置的一瞬间，切断了所有通讯方式，将何炅隔离了起来。

\- 何炅在停电的第一刻所察觉到的、稍纵即逝的轻微魔力是由杀生院的术式所散发出的魔力，而不是静谧的哈桑在接近途中所散发出的。杀生院此时正在通过术式控制广播电视大楼的电源和四周的电波讯号。

\- 何炅携带的用于施展防御盾魔术的玫瑰花瓣不止三瓣，但对于他来说，机会只有一次。一旦第一个防御盾被静谧的哈桑打碎，对方绝不会给他再次咏唱施法的机会。

这些玫瑰花瓣全都来自那支名为「康素爱罗」的最为特别的玫瑰。

\- 对于静谧的哈桑来说，如果杀生院能稍微再多给她一点时间，哪怕只是三十分钟，她都能用获胜率更高的手段来夺得胜利。比如，她可以化身为何炅认识的那数个女性后辈中的一个，轻而易举地混入摄制组中，通过肢体接触毒杀他。

  


**【四日昼3】**

\- 云纹杯作为器皿而并非具有血肉之躯的生命，不会因为剧毒而死去，完全符合静谧的哈桑对完美主人的想象。她才能为这位御主做到自爆灵基也要施放宝具、杀死对手的程度。

  


**【四日昼4】**

\- 撒贝宁的表职业也是一位电视节目主持人，他才会下意识地想要提醒何炅注意语言措辞。

  


**【四日夜】**

\- 撒贝宁回到家中，没有像往常一样立刻更换拖鞋。过重的伤势使得他十分疲惫，走到沙发边倒头就睡下了，直到天快黑何炅回来时伤势转好，才重新清醒过来。

  


**【五日昼1】**

\- 杀生院所提及的曾经与她朝夕相处的御主是来自于『Fate/Grand Order』的游戏主角，也即是玩家所扮演的角色——与从者和人类伙伴们一同拯救世界与人理的御主藤丸立香。

  


**【五日昼2】**

\- 具有自我意识的小圣杯这一概念最初出现于『Fate/Stay Night』『Fate/Zero』两部作品中。

这两部堪称为Fate系列核心作的作品拥有与『Fate/Apocrypha』较为不同的时间线。在此二作中，圣杯大战和亚种圣杯战争并未出现，取而代之的是第四次及第五次正统的圣杯战争。为避免小圣杯再次发生如第三次圣杯战争中那样因战斗而遭到破坏的事，负责制造圣杯的魔术家族将魔术世界的「人造人」技术应用在了制造小圣杯上。

于是，在第四、第五两次圣杯战争中，小圣杯即以具有自我意识、可以自由活动的人造人的形态存在于世界上。同时，在这两部作品中也曾出现小圣杯成为了御主的情形。

\- 在过去犀利指出杀生院「不明白『恋』与『爱』的区别」的人是Caster职阶从者，安徒生。二人之间存在十分微妙的人际关系。——详情请咨询作品『Fate/Extra』『Fate/Extra CCC』。

\- 杀生院在探测撒贝宁的秘密时，因为对所获结果十分满意，自满地错过了更深层次的重要信息。她没有察觉撒贝宁的身体里还沉睡着一个灵魂——圣埃克苏佩里。错过这个事实而对撒贝宁的宝具没有任何准备成为她的直接败因。

\- 参照杀生院在『Fate/Grand Order』游戏中的原设，她的宝具具有「无敌贯通」效果——即不可进行伤害全免的「无敌」防御或「回避」。只要是在战场范围内的所有对象都会受到无差别攻击的巨量伤害。

唯一的避开方式即是逃离战场——参考『Fate/Grand Order』中御主装备「魔术礼装·迦勒底战斗服」的第三技能「Order Change」效果，将何炅带离到黑洞领域最边界与现实的分界线上。

由此，昏迷中的何炅才得以在撒贝宁的舍命保护下逃过最致命的宝具攻击。

  


**【五日昼3】**

\- 在何炅醒来后与杀生院进行对话的期间，撒贝宁一直保持着清醒的意识等待时机。杀生院将何炅拖回到自己身边，因此使得二人对话的全部内容进入了撒贝宁的耳朵。他正是在这短短的数分钟之中寻找到了反败为胜的绝对方法。

\- 撒贝宁所提及自己具备的「类似『战斗续行』的固有技能」是圣埃克苏佩里灵基上的技能「存在主义」。

\- 在何炅使用两划令咒强化宝具后，撒贝宁的灵衣外形发生了变化。这一过程参考了『Fate/Grand Order』游戏中强化从者至一定阶段会产生的效果「灵基突破」。

\- 杀生院在意识到撒贝宁的从者真身——圣埃克苏佩里是她刚刚读完的童话『小王子』的作者时非常动摇。

「……童话作家！可恶！」明明十分喜欢童话，却对童话作家毫无办法。

这都应该责怪过去某位作家系Caster曾给她带来的诸多不愉快的回忆。——详情请咨询作品『Fate/Extra』『Fate/Extra CCC』。

\- 撒贝宁宝具中的玫瑰花们和小狐狸们都非常喜欢何炅，尤其是小狐狸们。理由当然和它们最喜欢的「小王子」撒贝宁有关。小狐狸口中叼着的那枝半开的玫瑰就是名为「康素爱罗」的那一枝。

\- 只要身处撒贝宁的宝具范围内，玫瑰的刺就不会刺痛任何受宝具影响的对象，因为这是一个不会伤害任何人的童话世界。

\- 受到撒贝宁宝具深刻影响的杀生院立刻从精神上变得幼龄起来，做出了因生气而咬指甲一类的童稚举动。很快这种影响波及到了她的灵基本身，她的手中出现了幼年阅读的童话书『海的女儿』，她在聆听撒贝宁讲述童话故事时也格外认真。再接着她的身体缩小，灵基也完全返回到了儿童状态。

\- 何炅与杀生院正是在撒贝宁宝具下所出现的两个极端。何炅因为从未失去本真的纯粹信念，基本没有受到任何宝具效果的影响，只是心情愉快了一些；而杀生院则因为早早地失去了童心，完全被宝具效果所操控着。这个童话世界的结界，正可谓是「对杀生院宝具」。

\- 杀生院之所以很快在哭诉后找回了自己现有灵基的状态，是因为撒贝宁的大范围宝具已经快要因为他魔力耗尽而无法维持下去。这时撒贝宁和杀生院都对彼此即将回到英灵座心知肚明，只有作为御主的何炅还被蒙在鼓里。

\- 杀生院认为自己的失败是所谓「重蹈覆辙」，主要说的是她再次输给了「恋爱」这种情感的事。……当然，或许也有那么一点点是指她又输给了一位童话作家。——详情请咨询作品『Fate/Extra』『Fate/Extra CCC』。

\- 小狐狸们最后对杀生院表现出了相当的亲昵感，并非是作为胜者的高傲，也不是对于败者的同情，而是出于对每一位「观众」「读者」的平等珍重。所有曾被生活的重压蒙蔽了视界的人都值得在这一刻获得清澈无垢的慰藉之心。

  


**【尾声】**

\- 撒贝宁消失前留给何炅的玫瑰花正是「康素爱罗」。……事实证明，离开圣埃克苏佩里的「康素爱罗」只是一株普通的玫瑰而已。甚至，她比普通的玫瑰更加可怜脆弱，很快凋谢颓败了。

\- 撒贝宁写给何炅的告别情书『致吾妻』全文简译：

我们乘坐一架纸飞机在空中环游夜航。白色的飞机像白色的鹰，墨色的影子刺破高山一般的白云，声音像鹰啸啼鸣，像空旷天空中奏响的乐声，就要唤醒太阳。穿行在白云之中的风声，磅礴地收揽了无数盛大的气势，激荡回响在天空宇宙中，仿佛能在万山之上降下滋润之雨。云海像远处被白雾环抱的高峰，又像江河海浪的尖端堆起的浮沫，身处云海之上就像在远观青藏之巅覆雪的平原，雪白的原野上落雪如白霜飞舞。

月空的景色虽然极美，却不如地上如血色一般灼灼艳丽的花朵。眨闪的一对星星比他的眼睛黯淡，弯弯的一枝月亮比他的嘴唇单薄。

我怎样思念他（何）？我便如何对待他（何）。

不能留在他的身边，我焦灼的内心就像被太阳炙烤、降下了天之火焰。

名为「星沙」的土地上，有着能流淌到银河光年尽头那样遥远、无尽的，永世盛放的玫瑰的美丽。

——在完成这首情诗时，撒贝宁已经对自己身为从者不能一直与何炅相伴感到了焦虑不安。也是从这一刻开始，他有了返回英灵座，并把何炅留给他的全部记忆刻在圣埃克苏佩里灵基上的想法。「这样，我就永远不会忘记他……」

\- 魔术协会所消除的星沙小圣杯战争的影响，主要是非魔术世界有关杀生院及她所开发的心灵测试软件的记忆。值得庆幸的是，大部分精神上受到影响的前信徒都完全清醒过来，恢复如初。希望余下仍在病院中修养的患者们早日取回自己的意识。

\- 云纹杯的意识曾被杀生院完全剥夺。本身不具备人类肉体与灵魂使得她再次苏醒的可能性十分渺茫，但也不是完全等于零。或许终有一日，她也可以完成自己的愿望……

\- 何炅即将与撒贝宁搭档主持的「以刑侦推理作为主题的综艺节目」名字大约是「明星〇侦探」。

  


**【其它】**

\- 本文中出现的「圣埃克苏佩里」撒贝宁与「康素爱罗」何炅的「小王子与玫瑰」式关系最早出现于『【荼岩/双北】魔术师，花，与「小王子」』一文。

\- 全文在设定上涉及的『Fate』系列作包含『Fate/Apocrypha』『Fate/Grand Order』『Fate/Prototype』『Fate/Extra』『Fate/Extra CCC』『Fate/Stay Night』『Fate/Zero』等七部作品。

\- 全文中何炅对撒贝宁使用过的称呼包括「撒撒」「小撒先生」「撒」「撒厨师」「Caster」「撒贝宁」「撒老师」「圣埃克苏佩里先生」「撒贝宁先生」「本杰明先生」「亲爱的撒老师」等十一种。

撒贝宁对何炅使用过的称呼包括「何老师」「炅炅」「炅炅先生」「何大人」「何老板」「何副驾」「何乘客」「何先生」「何炅」「炅先生」「撒太太」「何宝宝」「御主」「康素爱罗」「我的『妻子』」「我的『独一无二的玫瑰』」「吾妻」「御主先生」等十八种。

\- 文章中各角色习惯于使用不同的语言。何炅在日常会面、工作中使用汉语普通话，魔术吟唱使用英语。撒贝宁作为人类时，日常会面、工作中使用汉语普通话和法语，魔术吟唱使用法语；作为从者时日常会面使用御主的母语，魔术吟唱使用法语。御主青铜云纹杯在日常会面时使用夹杂古语的汉语普通话。Assassin静谧的哈桑日常会面时使用御主的母语，魔术吟唱使用中东地区语言。Alterego杀生院祈荒日常会面时使用御主的母语，魔术吟唱使用日语。

本次小圣杯战争发生在中国，因此所有从者在与御主及外界人士交流时均使用汉语普通话。需要特别提及的特例是，何炅在吟唱Caster教授的防御盾魔术时使用的是Caster所用的法语吟唱字节。为避免语种过多混杂或在使用中产生谬误，影响阅读，本文中非汉语的外文统一翻译为汉语或英语。

  


**（四）完结感言**

从18年12月初直到19年1月末，前后历时近两个月，这篇中篇小说终于从正文到设定集全部完结了。感谢诸位的阅读！

在此期间遇到了非常多意料不到的难题，无论是身体状况还是精神状态上似乎都撞到了跨不过的难关。可令我自己也始料未及的是，“放弃”两个字竟然没有一次划过我的脑海。无论是放弃写这篇文章，还是放弃写作这件事，就算在我每分每刻都对未来感到绝望和恐慌的时间里，都未曾占据我的思绪半刻。

写作不仅使我感到快乐，获得成就感，也使我承受病痛却忘记病痛，使我生命的空壳被一些意义填满。我认为现在我可以骄傲地告诉自己，文字必然将是与我的人生不可分割的一件东西。

关于《Fate/Rosa Immortal》，它不仅是我本人在写作上的又一次练习和尝试，使我获得了一些进步，还给我留下了“写到一半被半路杀出的官方设定拍死在地上”，这种恐怕要让我吹嘘一辈子的奇妙撞车经历。

或许就时间和精力的投入产出比来说，这段时间我并没有选择去做我最应该做的事。但我仍然相信我这次的选择所产生的这个结论，值得我牺牲一些在别人看来无比重要的东西。

我已经从摔倒、躺着，变成了站起来的状态。所以我要向前走。感谢诸位陪同我阅读这段不知所云的感言至此，希望我们在今后的文章中再见！


End file.
